Esclavo Corazón
by Sweet Cheli
Summary: Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda...Sumary completo adentro!
1. Prólogo

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Detesto el amor. Detesto el amor…

Aquel explícito pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza cada minuto, cada hora, cada día de la semana de todos los meses del año desde que mi vida se convirtió en el más asqueroso de los infiernos.

Odiaba el amor, aborrecía el amor; preferiría estar muerta antes de llegar a enamorarme y con toda certeza estaba segura de que eso jamás me sucedería.

Pero, cada partícula de _su_ ser se fue adentrando en todas las células de mi alma, así que…Fue simplemente inevitable…

**¿Bueno qué tal les pareció ? ... ****¿Merecemos algun review?**


	2. Consecuencias

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias<strong>

–Isabella Swan ¿Me estás escuchando?

La entrometida de Alice me miró con ojos escrutadores pidiendo mi atención mientras mis pensamientos viajaban perdidos entre decidir si asistir a la fiesta de esta noche o soportarlo de nuevo a Él… al ser que se hacía llamar mi padre. Como si tener un padre de verdad fuera posible.

Dirigí mi atención hacia ella.

–No, la verdad no.

–Está bien, como prefieras, pero justamente te estaba diciendo que Mike va a estar en el baile esta noche ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mike va a estar en el baile esta noche! Es justo la oportunidad que buscabas. Desde tu rompimiento con Paul…

– ¡Alice! –la callé –Como sea, no me importa.

– ¿De verdad? –guardó silencio un segundo –Pero luego no te enfades conmigo, como siempre haces, por no haberte dicho algo que supuse te iba a interesar.

A Alice ni siquiera le afectó en lo más mínimo mi comportamiento y esa era una de las cosas que más me agradaba de ella; a pesar de parecer la chica más frágil y delicada de todos, por dentro era la muchacha más resistente y fuerte que hubiera conocido.

Yo no era de esas personas que veían al mundo de color de rosa. Por el contrario, todo lo que rondaba a mí alrededor era de un matiz oscuro donde no se admitían las palabras felicidad, cariño, amor o todo lo relacionado con ese mundo inexistente para mí. Gracias a la entera imperturbabilidad de mi amiga, ella era la única persona en este mundo que podía sobrellevar mi temperamento y que a pesar de todo jamás me abandonaba.

–Está bien ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que quieres decirme? –traté de que mi voz no sonara tan carente de emoción.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha.

–Ayer, cuando salía del instituto escuché como Mike discutía con Victoria. Debiste haber visto la cara de ella, fue épico, así que…Isabella, déjame decirte que probablemente tienes el camino totalmente libre. Aunque todavía no estoy segura.

Sentí como de repente la fiesta de esta noche tomaba un giro de improviso objetivo. Tenía entendido que la velada sería aburrida para mí cuando me enteré de que mi siguiente conquista tendría compañía. Asistiría a la fiesta no sólo porque Alice me lo suplicó sino también porque era la perfecta oportunidad de estar fuera de mi infierno personal –una vez más –o "casa" como los demás comúnmente definían a esa cosa. Pero ahora que Alice mencionaba esto, la velada ya no carecía de significado. Genial. "Mike, esta noche no te me escapas" pensé.

– ¿Y adivina qué? –siguió mi amiga. –Creo que el motivo de la discusión fuiste tú.

Puntos a mi favor.

–Ni siquiera lo dudo. Pero qué te hace pensar eso.

–Porque también alcancé a escuchar cómo ella le reclamaba no sé qué y estoy segura de haber escuchado tu nombre y Mike se quedó callado sin defenderse. Es fácil de adivinar el motivo de su rompimiento.

Sonreí mientras hablaba.

–Pues no tendré que esperar mucho: Esta noche lo averiguaremos. –contesté.

Nos encontrábamos en un tranquilo parque a las afueras de Forks donde solíamos ir regularmente ella y yo a perder el tiempo. Hoy nos quedamos más tiempo de lo normal porque debía terminar un proyecto si no quería que me expulsaran de la escuela y pasar más tiempo en casa. Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos subimos a mi no tan simple automóvil, reduje la velocidad lo más que pude, lo suficiente para llegar a casa a arreglarnos y no perdernos del clímax de la fiesta. Dejé a Alice en casa y le prometí que pasaría más tarde por ella. Cuando llegué a casa infierno deseé que nadie se encontrara en ella y mis esperanzas se vieron por los suelos cuando vi las luces prendidas del vestíbulo. Respiré lo más hondamente posible antes de subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

–Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras niña. –La voz cargada de antagonismo de mi madrastra me dio la bienvenida –te esperamos para cenar, pero como vimos que no llegabas pensamos que ya habías cenado así que no te dejamos nada. Espero que no te moleste.

–No –fue lo único que respondí.

– ¡Charlie! –Sue alzó la voz para llamarlo – ¡Acaba de llegar! –anunció como si ya tuvieran preparado el guion para regañarme.

Odiaba admitirlo pero en cuanto escuché el nombre de mi padre, toda mí se comenzó a llenar de poderoso miedo y destructor pánico porque todo lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer sería inútil para defenderme y era aquí cuando se abría el telón y daba paso a una Isabella Swan que con todas las fuerzas de mi ser había tratado de esconder fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera Alice conocía esta versión de mí.

Se escucharon las pisadas de Charlie salir de la cocina y mi corazón comenzó a retumbar de temor al son de cada uno de sus pasos.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas? –preguntó fríamente.

–Con Alice ¿dónde más?

–Aquí el único que pregunto soy yo Isabella y si mal no recuerdo tenías prohibido juntarte con esa porquería a la que llamas amiga.

En contra de mi voluntad me tragué todo mi coraje, tenía que hacerlo.

–No es una porquería de…

–Ten muy en claro una cosa Isabella, y te lo repetiré una sola vez. Tienes prohibido terminantemente acercarte a ella ¿me oyes? Si te vuelvo a ver con esa…señorita –lo dijo como si esa palabra fuera el último adjetivo que podría describirla –Yo no respondo a las consecuencias. –Distinguí una sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara de Sue.

Todos los bellos de la piel se me erizaron. "Trata de controlarte por favor. Contrólate, contrólate" me dije unas cien veces antes de que mi madrastra comenzara hablar.

–Sabes que es por tu bien niña, no es digno de ti que te juntes con una zorra como ella. Oh no, me equivoqué, la zorra no es ella.

En vano esperé que Charlie dijera algo, pero supe por sus facciones que le agradó el comentario.

Y hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia.

– ¡No voy a permitir que me hablen de esa forma!

–Tú no estás en calidad de pedirnos nada, tan sólo eres una mocosa insolente que vino a desgraciarme la vida.

No porque no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba decir eso de labios de mi padre resultaba menos doloroso.

– ¿Y por eso tienen que destruir la mía? ¡Yo puedo hablarle a quien yo quiera!

– ¡No, no puedes! ¡Harás lo que se te diga! –me gritó mi madrastra.

– ¡Tú no eres mi madre!

Supe al instante que no debí haber dicho eso porque al segundo siguiente Charlie levantó su mano y me estampó una bofetada en la cara que hizo que trastabillara y perdiera el equilibrio, la pared detrás de mí me sirvió como sostén y me llevé las manos a mi mejilla como si con eso pudiera aliviar el dolor, no sólo físico si no el dolor de indignación y vergüenza que desbordaron rápidamente ardientes lágrimas por todo mi rostro.

Charlie dio un paso al frente manteniéndose muy cerca de mí y susurró con voz amenazadora:

–No podrás salir de esta casa hasta que yo te lo diga. No tienes permitido salir de esta puerta, te mereces todo lo que te está pasando y la próxima vez mide bien tus palabras.

Se dio la media vuelta alejándose con rudeza. Sue, por su parte me miró directamente a los ojos con su maldita sonrisa ensanchándose aún más en su rostro traspasando mi alma como si fuera cuchillos de metal al rojo vivo.

**¿Merecemos algun Review?**


	3. ¿Dónde esta el amor?

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p>¿Dónde está el amor?<p>

"Soy una imbécil. Soy una imbécil. Soy una imbécil y seguiré siendo una total y completa imbécil"

Las palabras auto denigrantes no podían salir de mi cerebro mientras subía lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Los engranajes de la puerta ya debían de estar completamente destrozados de todas las veces que la aventaba llena de furia y desesperación. Hasta yo me había acostumbrado a subir corriendo las escaleras y escuchar segundos después el atronador chasquido que provocaba mi puerta al cerrarse fuertemente. Pues hoy el umbral de entrada a mi habitación no se salvó del pequeño maltrato. Llena de ira, cólera, miedo, odio, culpabilidad y tristeza me lancé directamente a la cama, sintiendo que mis piernas ya no podían sostener todo el peso de mis sentimientos y sofoqué un grito de desesperante ayuda en mi almohada. Las lágrimas caían a raudales por mis mejillas y yo ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para detenerlas. No podía.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que me reprochaba a mi misma por todas las cosas imprudentes que cometía. Sue y mi padre se encargaban de recordármelo todos los días. ¿Por qué demonios había nacido? Sólo era una carga para Charlie. Mi madre ni siquiera se molestaba en llamarme. Mi padre tuvo que casarse con ella, con René, por mi culpa, porque yo nunca debí de existir. De lo único que les servía era de estorbo y la cosa empeoró cuando Charlie se volvió a casar. Mamá nos abandonó cuando era pequeña y Charlie aprovechó para rehacer su vida con otra mujer. Por supuesto, mi mera presencia no permitía a Charlie cumplir completamente con su propósito. Hace tiempo tomé la decisión de irme de casa pero Charlie no me lo permitió (ni me lo permitiría) porque, como él me dijo, juró vengarse de mí por lo miserable que hice su vida y para ser justos él me arrastraría a esa miserabilidad junto con él. Y era aquí justamente cuando todos los hechos de mi desdichado mundo apuntaban a la certeza de que el amor no existía. No podía existir. ¿Dónde se encontraba entonces si yo no estuviera en lo cierto? Habían pasado diecisiete años y él no se presentaba. Yo no podía coexistir en un mundo donde el amor existiera.

Ignoré mi pasado lo más que pude, me puse de pié súbitamente dándome cuenta de que la almohada terminó empapada y me paré frente al largo espejo que me reflejaba de pies a cabeza. Sequé mis tórridas lágrimas y mis neuronas buscaron furtivamente una solución. "FUE SUFICIENTE" Grité para mis adentros. Una parte de mi cerebro se decía que haría cualquier cosa por asistir a esa fiesta mientras que la otra elaboraba un plan más complicado sobre algo que debí de haber hecho hace siglos. Decidí poner manos a la obra, con cuidado de que no se escucharan ruidos mientras limpiaba en el sentido más literal mi habitación. Ni yo misma me podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero sin embargo, no pude detenerme. Un regocijo recorrió mi alma cuando vi la fecha.

Miré el reloj de pared y sin perder más el tiempo saqué los posibles vestidos que podría ponerme para esta noche. Un minuto después me encontraba de nuevo frente al espejo y me despojé de mis jeans y mi sudadera que llevaba puestos. Cuando me quité la blusa hice una mueca de dolor al sentir presión en la zona de mis costillas. Mi mueca se agrandó más al ver una multitud de moretones por todo mi cuerpo. No me imaginé que estuvieran en tan mal estado, haciendo bien mi cálculo los cardenales que tenía en el costado derecho ya debían de haber desaparecido mientras que los otros, en el costado opuesto deberían de estar apenas perceptibles, pero no era así. Todos y cada uno de ellos se colapsaban por mi abdomen, mi espalda y mis costados ennegreciendo la piel allí donde debía de ser color crema. Comencé a respirar trabajosamente a medida que reconocía cómo se fue formando cada uno y los recuerdos afloraron junto con más de mis lágrimas.

La mano de Charlie era dura. No recordaba haberlo visto levantar la mano a Sue ni una sola vez pero conmigo era otra cuestión. Era normal para mí que Charlie me golpeara. Mi mente ya asimilaba el hecho, pero, al parecer mi cuerpo todavía no. Maldije para mis adentros cuando descubrí más moretones en mis hombros, ahora sí que sería trabajoso ocultar su naturaleza. ¿Qué rayos haría ahora? Observé los vestidos recostados en mi cama y para mi fortuna había uno de manga larga, mi suerte creció cuando certifiqué el tipo de clima que había allá afuera. Hacía mucho aire así que usaría el vestido sin ningún problema. Lo pasé por encima de mí cuidadosamente para no ocasionarme dolor hasta que finalmente se amoldó a mi cuerpo como esperaba que hiciera y dí gracias al cielo por no ser una persona de feo aspecto. El color de mi piel, por lo demás, me gustaba así como también me gustaba el llamativo marrón de mis ojos que combinaba con el castaño de mi cabello. No era alguien generalmente alto pero podía considerárseme entrar en los límites de altura promedio. Detuve mi cabello con un par de pasadores y antes de averiguar si Sue y Charlie ya dormían fui por un poco de hielo y lo coloqué en mi mejilla. Con un poco de suerte la hinchazón disminuiría y el cardenal no aparecería hasta mañana pero mañana…Esperé un poco más y supe que los ángeles estaban de mi lado cuando vi que Charlie y Sue dormían. Recordé que tenía que hacer algo antes de subirme al auto y me apresuré a hacerlo, llendo del garaje a mi habitación y de mi habitación al garaje.

Cuando finalmente terminé me subí al auto y salí muy quedamente para no despertarlos con el sonido del motor.

En ese preciso momento le dí la bienvenida a la otra Isabella, la que ocultaba a mi verdadero _yo_.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>


	4. No mires atrás

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>No mires atrás<strong>

–Pensé que no vendrías. Ya estaba considerando irme por mi cuenta. –dijo Alice un poco molesta poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

–Tuve algunas cosas que hacer. Además la verdadera fiesta no comenzará hasta que lleguemos nosotras ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

–Sí, llamé a Ang y puedo decirte que Victoria no va a estar en la fiesta.

–Bien, no quiero tener que lidiar con ella. No mientras esté como un perrito faldero con Mike.

–Tampoco te preocupes por Paul. Al parecer tendrá partido mañana y no quiere desvelarse. –miró a la ventana y luego a mí. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Perdón? –su pregunta me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

–Que si te encuentras bien –repitió Alice un poco preocupada –estás un poco…no lo sé, diferente. ¿Estás enferma? Si quieres podemos ir a cualquier otro lado.

–Jamás eh estado tan perfecta –le dije cortante.

Mi respuesta no pareció convencerle y se me quedó mirando un rato más.

– ¿Segura?

–Alice, estoy perfectamente –le volví a decir –No sé dónde sacas que no podría estar bien ¿acaso no te gusta mi vestido? –supe que esta pregunta era justo lo que necesitaba para desviarla del tema.

– ¿Bromeas? Te ves sorprendente con ese vestido y más cuando fui yo quien lo confeccionó. ¿Y qué tal el mío, te gusta?

–Te ves fantástica Alice –le concedí.

No había absolutamente ninguna prenda de ropa que no fuera utilizable para Alice. Tenía el mejor don del universo sobre diseño de ropa. Cuando ella se acercaba a la tela era como ver a la mismísima diosa Venus cantar con los ángeles. Tenía que agradecerle toda su ayuda sobre ropa. No me podía imaginar en los aprietos que estaría si no fuera por ella.

Aceleré hasta que la aguja del velocímetro rebasara los límites de la cordura y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estuvimos frente a la casa de Lauren de donde salía el sonido de la música a todo volumen y las muchas conversaciones que se cortaban a causa de esta. Unos cuantos muchachos estaban afuera con un vaso de refresco en las manos e incluso pude ver a Mike y su pandilla discutir sobre no sé qué mientras Eric iba por una botella de líquido alcohólico. Me bajé del auto y supe al instante que todas las miradas estarían dirigidas a mí. Fijé mi mirada al frente sin dignarme a mirar a nadie y caminé presumidamente hacia adelante hasta entrar al bullicio de la fiesta. Sentí cómo los ojos de Mike se posaban en mí y yo seguí sin mirarlo, si en verdad le urgía salir conmigo él vendría a mí primero.

Sucedió lo mismo cuando entre a la casa y todos desviaron su atención hacia mí, la cosa se calmó un poco cuando al fin escogí un lugar donde pudiera observar a toda la fiesta y que al mismo tiempo los demás pudieran verme a mí. Supe que Alice se escabulló a buscar a Ben y a Ángela en cuanto nos bajamos del coche, así que no me preocupé por ella.

Tal como lo pensé, tuve a Mike a mi lado al minuto siguiente.

–Me sorprende que no estés bailando Isabella, ¿la música no es de tu agrado?

Lo pensé un momento sin que se diera cuanta de mi vacilación.

–No, no lo es, debería ser más movida. Es una fiesta, no un espectáculo de ópera. –le dije para provocarlo un poco y medir su caballerosidad a ver si se ofrecía a pedir un cambio en la música.

Mike sonrió.

–Te concedo la razón en eso. ¿Qué te parece si solicitamos el cambio? No queremos que te aburras y te vayas antes de tiempo.

Esta vez yo sonreí.

– ¿Y cómo vas a lograr eso?

–Primero que nada cambiamos la música y en segundo lugar te invito a bailar.

– ¿Qué hay de Victoria? –pregunté con el perfecto tono de inocencia.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

–No vino, así que estoy libre.

Alcé las cejas como si me tomara por sorpresa y acto seguido le tomé la mano que me ofreció. Nos dirigimos hacia donde los demás estaban bailando después de que Mike escogiera un disco de mi agrado y lo colocara en el dj. Bailamos un buen rato y estaba a punto de decir que me hacía falta un poco de aire para que Mike se ofreciera a salir cuando localicé a Alice en una esquina y me hacía discretas señas para que me acercara a ella.

–Discúlpame un momento. Voy al tocador. –le avisé a Mike.

–Está bien, yo buscaré algo de beber.

Me dirigí a Alice sin prisa y le pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

– ¿Pasa algo?

–Problemas –dijo –Victoria acaba de llegar. Mírala, justo ahí.

Desvié la mirada a donde apuntaba y observé cómo se acercaba coquetamente a donde Mike servía un par de bebidas. Por lo que pude observar Victoria tomó uno de sus vasos y se dispuso a tenerlo ocupado.

–Oh Oh –Alice miraba hacia la puerta. –Al parecer no es el único problema.

Mi ex novio Paul cruzaba el umbral junto con dos muchachos más a sus costados, comenzó a buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

–Creo que te busca. ¿Quieres que lo entretenga y tengas tiempo de escapar?

Miré hacia Mike y vi que Victoria lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Tomé una decisión.

–No Alice, de hecho Paul llega justo en el momento adecuado.

Me alejé de ella y cuando Paul me localizó se acercó a mí.

–Estás guapísima ¿lo sabías?

–Sí, lo sabía –le contesté. –Pensé que no vendrías –agregué.

–Pues aquí me tienes. ¿Quieres bailar?

–En realidad el ruido…

–Afuera entonces.

Paul sonrió y por un breve lapso de tiempo me dolió haber cortado con él. De todos los chicos con los que anduve, Paul fue el que más cerca estuvo de comprenderme y entonces recordé que eso era un terreno peligroso, no quería que Paul ni ningún otro chico se obsesionara conmigo para después tener que cargar con ellos a donde quiera que fuera. Mi plan era simple. Conquistarlos, cortarlos y buscar una nueva conquista. Actualmente Paul era el típico ex novio y Mike carne fresca, todavía no decidía quién iba a ser mi víctima después de él.

Sonreí maliciosamente para mis adentros cuando Mike nos siguió con los ojos a Paul y a mí hasta que salimos del bochorno.

Tenía todo fríamente calculado y como siempre mis planes daban resultado. Me deshice de Paul un rato más tarde y luego, justo cuando me encontraba frente a la mesa del ponche con un vaso en la mano Victoria se plantea frente a mí.

– ¡Te odio! ¿Lo sabías? ¡Te odio estúpida! ¡Eres una maldita!

La música se paró abruptamente al igual que el resto de las conversaciones y el silencio rápidamente remplazó al ruido. Decenas de ojos nos miraban con sorpresa y recelo.

Me mantuve completamente impasible y sin atisbos de verme dañada. Aprendí a lidiar con las chicas de mis novios pero hasta ahora Victoria era la única que lo hacía público. Supongo que es igual de orgullosa que yo.

–Estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan, supongo. Pero luego descubrí que no es en absoluto odio. Yo diría que es envidia ¿no te parece?

Victoria echó chispas por los ojos y tuve que admitir que me tomó completamente por sorpresa, no había hecho nada malo, al menos no todavía, pero no dejé que eso se me notara.

– ¡Hipócrita, farsante, embustera y a pesar de todo cínica! –Siguió gritando Vitoria -¿Qué no te basta con tener toda la escuela a tus pies? ¡Y por eso te comportas como una total zorra saliendo con el primero que se te ocurra!

Estaba a punto de perder los estribos y comenzar a gritar yo también, no era la primera vez que me decían eso en este día y por alguna razón escuché la voz de mi madrastra en mi cabeza y luego, de repente, descubrí la causa del coraje de Victoria.

–Déjame dejarte algo muy en claro Victoria –me erguí completamente tratando de que su nombre no sonara del todo como un _nombre –_No es para nada mi problema que tu novio haya roto contigo sólo porque no eres…digamos…no eres de su agrado ni de su clase. Y para serte totalmente franca creo que no lo eres para nadie. ¿Quieres venir a insultarme y culparme a mí por algo, que para empezar tiene que ver contigo? ¿No te parece que lo que acabas de decir son adjetivos que más bien se aplican enteramente a ti? Admítelo, lo que sientes es envidia porque a ti nadie te soporta, no has salido con un chico ni por dos semanas completas ¿o me equivoco? Todos se cansan de ti y te abandonan a la primera. Pobrecita de ti, tu autoestima debe estar por los suelos.

Victoria se quedó completamente callada con la cara roja de coraje. Comencé a hablar de nuevo antes de que dijera nada.

– Ah y una última cosa – alcé un dedo –Ten mucho cuidado donde pisas, porque, si fuera tu, no te gustaría tenerme como enemiga.

Después me retiré de ahí a paso ligero dándome cuenta del reinado del silencio que me pregunté si todos escucharían los latidos de mi corazón. El grito de Victoria rompió la quietud.

–¡Te odio!

Me dí la media vuelta para verla.

–Muchos lo hacen pero no dejo que eso me dañe en lo más mínimo. –le sonreí y salí triunfante por la puerta.

A pesar de todo, lágrimas de humillación querían desbordarse por mis mejillas, pero no lo permití y las retuve en contra de mi voluntad, no permitiría que nadie me viera llorar. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol fuera del alcance de la vista de todos, cinco casas más allá y escuché pisadas acercarse a mí.

–Estoy bien Alice, en un momento regreso. –mi voz sonaba perfectamente normal.

–Alice está con Ang, pero si quieres voy por ella –dijo una voz masculina.

–Oh, eres tú Mike, no esperaba que me siguieras.

Mike se sentó a mí lado en el suelo. Yo pensé que me reclamaría o algo pero en su lugar guardó silencio al igual que yo. Después de un momento habló.

– ¿No tienes frío? Puedo darte mi chaqueta.

Acepté y, sabiendo cómo funcionaban estas cosas me recargué en su hombro. Fue una buena pista que me siguiera, luego no me reclamara, y al final me protegiera del frío. Tenía a este chico comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Nos quedamos así mirando al cielo, nuevamente en silencio y comencé a impacientarme cuando Mike…

–Isabella yo…

–Shh, no digas nada.

Levanté mi rostro hacia el suyo y lo besé, él respondió sorprendido pero luego me correspondió. Después, como siempre que besaba a un chico, traté de sentir algo, lo que sea, pero no sentía absolutamente nada. Quería que una parte de mi estómago se encogiera, que mi corazón temblara de la emoción o que mis labios pidieran más, pero nada de eso sucedía. Simplemente no sucedía n-a-d-a.

Fue un beso tierno y corto y como fui yo quien lo empecé, fui yo quien lo terminé, era bueno dejar a los hombres en la apetencia.

–Bueno, creo que se hace tarde. Tengo que llegar a mi casa. –dije poniéndome de pie.

–Entonces…voy por mis llaves.

–No, déjalo así, vine en mi auto. –respondí y comencé a quitarme su chaqueta, él negó con la cabeza.

–Quédatela, mañana en la escuela puedes regresármela.

–Ok, te veo mañana.

Lo dejé ahí y fui directamente por Alice.

– ¿Dónde dejaste a Mike? –Me preguntó –Esta siguiéndote cuando lo vi ir por ti y decidí dejarlos solos ¿Te encuentras bien? Después de que dejaras a Victoria… ¿oye ya lo besaste?

–Sí Alice, ya lo hice creo que somos oficialmente novios.

– ¡Huy qué bien! Me alegro por ti.

–Estaba por irme así que no sé si quieras que te deje en casa o quedarte un rato más.

Se mordió el labio dudosa y observó un momento a Ben y a Ángela.

–Alice, está bien, si te quieres quedar…

–No –decidió –Me voy de una vez, así podré hacerte compañía antes de que llegues a tu casa.

Yo no seguí insistiendo porque había una cosa que quería hacer.

Me subí rápido al auto y antes de que Alice se subiera, sin que se diera cuanta, agarré su bolso y deposité rápidamente una nota en él, mi mano temblaba un poco. Todo el camino a su casa me pidió que le contara cómo había sucedido lo del beso y todo, yo le conté lo más que pude, a pesar de que no había mucho que contar. A medida que nos acercábamos más a su casa mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mis rodillas a temblar, traté de olvidar el motivo.

– Isabella, te noto un poco rara.

– ¿Rara? –Fruncí el ceño –No es por nada Alice pero todo el día de hoy me has calificado de formas diferentes.

– Tienes razón, la rara soy yo.

Yo reí con ella, era la única persona con quien podía reír sinceramente y sin esfuerzos y sobre todo con la que me gustaba hacerlo.

Llegamos a su casa y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

– De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana –Alice se bajó del auto y justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta logré gritarle.

– ¡Alice, espera!

Ella se volvió y yo me bajé corriendo, me lancé en sus brazos y le dí un fuerte abrazo.

– Eres la mejor amiga en todo el mundo Alice, no podría haber deseado una amiga mejor.

Alice me devolvió el abrazo, pero noté su tensión al ver lo sorprendidísima que estaba. Jamás le había dicho algo como eso y jamás la había abrazado de esa forma. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

–Prométeme que no vas a cambiar Alice, así como eres, eres una persona excepcional.

– De acuerdo, está bien –noté en su voz lo confundida que estaba –No tienes que sonar como si no te fuera a volver a ver…

–Te quiero Alice.

–Yo también te quiero Isabella, pero si te sigues comportando de esa forma no dudes en que voy a llamar al loquero.

Ignoré lo que dijo y la volví abrazar lo más fuerte que pude, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, finalmente la solté y Alice, aunque trató de camuflajear su recelosa y confundida cara me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Te veo mañana Isabella.

–Adiós. –elegí esa palabra, que tomó un significado completamente distinto al que en realidad sonaba porque fue un verdadero "Adiós", no un "Hasta Pronto".

De repente mi memoria voló horas antes en el momento en que me miraba en el espejo de mi habitación y mi cerebro se disponía a buscar una solución, cuando me grité a mi misma que fue suficiente. Bueno, pues la solución fue esta: Me largaría para siempre de Forks.

No aguantaría ni un día más el rechazo y maltrato físico de Charlie. Fui una tonta al no haber actuado antes, pero tenía miedo, el miedo que una jovencita de diecisiete años puede tener.

Antes de dirigirme a la fiesta hice mis maletas y recogí todas las pertenencias útiles y que podría llevarme, de la manera menos ruidosa posible para no despertar sospechas. Lo hice corriendo. Luego todavía con menos ruido transporté de varios viajes, todas mis maletas al garage. Todas ellas reposaban amontonadamente en la cajuela del auto, como mi única compañía. Decidí no dejarles ninguna nota al despreciable ser que se hacía llamar mi padre o a su arrogante esposa. Estaba segura que no me extrañarían. La única nota que dejé fue para Alice, al menos se merecía una explicación, pero no contenía mucha información, sólo el motivo de mi decisión.

En la fiesta, actué como si nada ocurriera, y no dejé que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que haría. Sé que fue una pérdida de tiempo todo el embrollo ese de Mike pero lo que sucedió fue lo que hubiera hecho la Isabella que todos conocían si no hubiera tomado ninguna determinación.

El nerviosismo se hizo presente en mi cuerpo cuando llevaba a Alice a su casa y estaba a punto de decirle lo que haría, pero no pude. No debía dejar ninguna pista sobre a dónde me iría y mucho menos arriesgar la seguridad de Alice al suponer que Charlie la interrogaría al darse cuenta de mi deserción. Lo único que Alice le daría sería la afirmación que no fui raptada, ni secuestrada, ni nada por el estilo para que Charlie no acudiera a la policía.

Mi paradero, sólo yo lo sabía. Me iría con mi madre a Jacksonville. Ahí podría seguir con mis estudios sin ninguna interferencia de ogros gruñones. Por suerte, Charlie no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba René. Perdió cualquier tipo de comunicación con ella cuando nos abandonó, y por supuesto Charlie no se molestó en localizarla. Yo lo sabía porque ella descubrió la manera de establecer contacto conmigo a escondidas de él (Claro que sólo recordaba tres llamadas de mi madre en todos estos años) así que Jacksonville era una buena opción. Sólo esperaba que mi madre no se hubiera mudado, de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

Y otro punto que estaba totalmente a mi favor y que sería como una bofetada para Charlie: Mañana cumpliría los dieciocho. Desde mañana sería mayor de edad, era mi cumpleaños, así que legalmente podía hacer lo que quisiera. Como escaparme de casa, por ejemplo.

Este era el primer verdadero regalo que me daba a mí misma: La libertad.

Aceleré hasta que el auto ya no pudo más, olvidándome de todo lo relacionado a los diecisiete años que llevaba de vida y sintiendo un atisbo de alegría recorrer mi columna vertebral. Tomé la carretera de salida a Forks y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Pero fue imposible rehacer mi vida. Por el contrario, las cosas empeoraron cuando llegué a Jacksonville.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>


	5. Un trágico final

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>Un Trágico Final<strong>

Todo el camino a Florida, por el contrario de parecerme fastidioso, me pareció totalmente atractivo, deleitable y placentero. Disfruté de cada árbol, cada aroma, cada imagen que se posaba en mi campo de visión como si tuviera cinco años y no quisiera que se terminara el programa de caricaturas de la televisión. Disfruté de cada partícula de oxígeno que se colaba por mi ventanilla, porque por primera vez en mi vida ¡Me sentía libre! ¡Me sentía libre de verdad y dueña de mi misma! No me había sentido así en años, es más, creo que jamás había tenido esta sensación. Ni siquiera cuando Alice me llevó al parque de diversiones en Seattle con su familia y me obligó a subirme a la montaña rusa. Recuerdo que no podía dejar de gritar a causa de la adrenalina y que sentía un millón de mariposas revolotear por todo mi estómago. Pero esto, esto era completamente distinto. Esto no era nada comparado con lo que sentí ese día. En contraste con la adrenalina de ese momento, la cantidad de esta que sentía justo ahora se encontraba almacenada por todo mi cuerpo, a punto de estallar y salir por cada poro de mi piel. En la montaña rusa grité lo más que pude, pero ahora quería explotar en gritos, estallar en gritos, reventar en gritos. Creí que no sería capaz de soportar la cantidad de libertad que se amontonaba en mi cuando descubrí que lo único que quería era más y más de esta emocionante sensación. Aunque esto fue lo más cercano a la felicidad que estuve en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado.

_ Pero este sentimiento sólo duró hasta que llegué a Jacksonville._

Cuando tomé la carretera de acceso a la colonia donde vivía mi madre, me sentí completamente desorientada; No sabía, más bien, no estaba segura de si esta era la dirección correcta o no, jamás había estado aquí antes, ni una sola vez y, como supuse las dudas comenzaron a aplastarme ¿Y si ya no vive aquí? ¿Si se mudó a otra ciudad completamente distinta? ¿Si ni siquiera sabe quién soy? ¿Si no me recuerda? ¿Qué tal si me odia por haberla atado a Charlie? O peor ¿Qué pasaría si no me aceptara en su casa y tuviera que largarme a… ¡a no sé dónde demonios me largaría! Estaba acostumbrada a que me odiaran así que si René lo hacía no me dolería tanto, el problema venía en lo siguiente._ ¡No tendría a dónde ir! ¡Y Ni loca regresaría con Charlie! ¡Primero Muerta!_ Tal vez correría con suerte y una camioneta llegara ahora mismo a atropellarme. Estaría verdaderamente agradecida, más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Tardé un poco en deshacerme de mi humor negro, no ayudaría bastante antes de ver a mi mamá otra vez. Mejor dicho por primera vez, la único vez que recuerdo haberla visto fue en una fotografía, la que tenía guardada en el último cajón de mi tocador justo del lado derecho escondida entre un montón de cosas inservibles. Se la había robado a Charlie cuando era pequeña, todas las fotografías de ella (o cualquier cosa que le había pertenecido a René) las había guardado en una caja _"prohibida"_ en su habitación. Recuerdo que entré corriendo temerosa y nerviosa al cuarto de Charlie y esa foto fue la única cosa que pude rescatar, de entre todas, antes de que llegara. Corrí con suerte ese día, no me descubrió y me libré de los tremendos golpes que me habría dado si lo hubiera hecho. Pues bien, hasta eso me arrebató Charlie, el simple hecho de poder ver a mi mamá en una fotografía.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho nunca cuando me estacioné frente a la casa con el número y una dirección completa que tenía anotado en un pedazo de papel. No tenía idea de qué hacer, estaba plasmada en mi asiento, mi cuerpo no me respondía, sabía que lo único que necesitaba hacer era dirigirme hacia la puerta y tocar, sólo eso, pero por alguna razón me parecía que mi vida era una película de terror donde si tocaba la puerta y entraba jamás saldría debido a la maldición que la había perseguido a esta durante años, pude incluso pre escuchar mis gritos en mi cabeza sabiendo que esto era una soberana estupidez.

Sin mejoramientos en mi histerismo logré bajarme del coche y me deshice del papel con la dirección que tenía en la mano, observando lo arrugado que estaba, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento mis manos se convirtieron en puños.

_ "Vamos Isabella, ¡camina!" "No seas tonta, nada malo te puede pasar"_ decía una parte de mí _"No, no avances ni un paso más, ¿No te apareces en años y ahora, así de la nada, vienes para ver si puedes vivir con tu madre que muy probablemente ni se acuerda de ti?"_ dijo la otra parte de mi cerebro._ "No puedo hacerlo"_ dije finalmente yo.

Sentí ira conmigo misma por ser una cobarde de semejante magnitud y más aun cuando esa cobardía me empujaba a subir de nuevo al auto y regresar (no pude decir _"regresar a casa",_ jamás tuve, tengo ni tendré una casa). Me fue mucho más fácil regresar al asiento del automóvil que salir de él.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar qué sucedería ahora, a dónde me iría, pero decidí ignorarlo y en su lugar puse de nuevo las llaves en el pestillo y encendí el auto. Me largaría, para empezar no debí venir aquí.

Volteé a ver una última vez la casa que estaba a mi lado y justo en ese momento, una mujer de cabellos alborotados apareció frente a ella cargando consigo un par de bolsas de papel del color del cartón. Mi corazón se detuvo. La mujer me volteó a ver y sonrió como si me conociera.

– ¡Oh!, Cindy cariño, olvidé por completo que venías hoy, tenía que hacer algunas compras, ¿Qué tal si entras a la casa?

Me quedé pasmada, completamente desconcertada y sin saber qué hacer. Claramente la mujer me había confundido con alguien más, probablemente alguien muy parecido a mí. Finalmente me bajé otra vez del auto y cerré la puerta, aquella mujer rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y en sus ojos también apareció desconcierto.

– ¡Oh! –Volvió a decir –Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras otra persona, su auto es igual al tuyo –señaló con un gesto de cabeza y una risita -¿Buscabas a alguien? ¿Quieres que…?

Súbitamente guardó silencio y se puso totalmente pálida, como si estuviera viendo a una persona resucitar de entre los muertos. Pude notar que también mi sangre abandonó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que la mujer de la fotografía era la que estaba parada justo a tres metros de donde yo estaba.

No supe definir cuánto tiempo duramos mirándonos sin decir palabra y sin ningún tipo de reacción (cuando digo _ningún_ tipo, es _ningún_ tipo de reacción) pero no me importó porque pudo haber pasado una hora entera y yo no me hubiera cansado de mirarla, supongo que sucedió lo mismo con ella.

Aproveché el silencio que mediaba entre nosotras –porque, aunque hubiera querido, las palabras no hubieran salido de mi boca, y pude darme cuenta que ella tampoco tomaría la iniciativa de hablar –y me dispuse a comparar a aquella mujer de la fotografía con la que tenía frente a mí.

Casi me da un ataque de pánico al darme cuenta que era muy parecida a mí, en su mayoría. Tenía el mismo color de mi cabello, castaño con destellos rojos en el sol, salvo que ella lo llevaba corto, a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos grandes e ingenuos compensaban la juventud que las arrugas alrededor de la boca le habían robado, de tez pálida y mirada cariñosa. No supe decir quién era la más alta de las dos, probablemente yo.

Pude haber pasado un día entero más así pero tuve que reaccionar cuando ella, sin previo aviso, soltó al suelo las bolsas que llevaba y corrió abriendo sus brazos para ceñirme en ellos. Rápidamente mis dudas se esfumaron con el viento.

Sentí rápidamente un amor cálido emanar del cuerpo de ella cuando estuve rodeada por sus brazos, era como si toda la vida, esta mujer hubiera esperado este momento para que sus brazos se abrieran automáticamente sin ningún esfuerzo y que me acunara en ellos y como si yo también llevara esperándolo toda la vida porque le correspondí de igual manera abrazándola con la misma fuerza.

Hubo una conexión extraña mientras nos ceñíamos la una a la otra, una explosión de sentimientos encontrados, de melancolía, de esperanza, de seguridad, añoranza, anhelo, ilusión y hasta un montoncito de pesadumbre por todo el tiempo que pasamos separadas y también de alegría porque me dí cuenta que esta era la conexión que una hija pudiera tener con su madre.

Una lágrima pesada resbaló por mi mejilla.

–Oh, Isabella, mi niña.

René, sin dejar de abrazarme, me clavó uno y otro beso en ambas mejillas y en la frente. Cuando por fin se apartó de mí pude ver que todo su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas.

–Dios mío, no puedo creer que seas tú –sollozó –pero enserio estás aquí, mi niña, mi bebé ¿hace cuánto tiempo? Isabella hija mía, he esperado este momento toda mi vida.

Sonrió entre tantas lágrimas y me abrazó de nuevo. Me volvió a besar en la frente, en la nariz, y en cada mejilla. Yo no tenía idea ni qué decir.

–Siento mucho…– me quedé callada. Sentía mucho ¿qué? ¿Venir sin avisar? Por supuesto que no lo sentía en absoluto, no cuando tenía una madre que pudiera abrazarme de la forma en que ella lo hizo.

–Tuve que avisarte que vendría –dije de todos modos.

–Isabella, Isabella –dijo René como si fuera a desaparecer si no pronunciara mi nombre –no tienes por qué disculparte de nada ¿me oyes? Oh hija mía, qué feliz estoy.

Se rió un poco y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

– ¿Por qué no entramos? –Sugirió todavía un poco llorosa –Tenemos que hablar.

Acepté con una sonrisa. Tuve que ayudarle a recoger las bolsas de papel del suelo y después entramos a la casa. No me fijé de qué forma estaba diseñada ni cómo era, sólo me dirigí a la mesa y tomé asiento con un vaso de agua que René me había dado. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento ¿Qué se suponía que se tenía que decir cuando vez a tu mamá por primera vez en diecisiete, no, en dieciocho años? René comenzó a hablar.

–Mi niña, hay tantas cosas que debemos saber la una de la otra.

–Demasiadas –contesté en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te trajo aquí corazón? ¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido! –agregó.

Vacilé no por poco tiempo.

–Quería cambiar de ambiente –mentí. No le iba a decir que mi padre llevaba golpeándome toda mi vida, no tenía por qué saberlo y menos aun en los primeros cinco minutos que la había conocido –Ya era hora de que saliera de Forks además de que ahí no se presentan muchas oportunidades de cambiar un poco el estilo de vida de las personas.

Esto René lo sabía de sobra.

– ¿Y decidiste pasar por aquí? Digo, seguramente irás a la universidad… –René estaba ansiosa por algo ¿Quería que me fuera?

Vacilé de nuevo.

–En realidad no vengo de paso. Pensé que si…

–Por supuesto que puedes quedarte cariño, desde ahora esta es tu casa también. –me sonrió. Por un momento pensó que la iba a rechazar pues observó mi rostro, pero no hice una mueca por eso si no porque, por alguna razón la palabra "casa" todavía no me sonaba como tal.

– ¿Enserio? Lo último que quiero es molestarte.

–No digas eso, tu nunca jamás me molestarías en ningún aspecto, pero cuéntame ¿Manejaste todo el camino desde Forks? –se alarmó.

–Sí, bueno…no, me detuve a descansar a la mitad del camino.

Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto deseaba alejarme de ese lugar.

– ¡Santo cielo corazón! Es demasiado. Tuviste que haber tomado por lo menos un día entero de descanso ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Alguien te esperaba?

–No, no para nada. Estoy bien…René, solo un poco cansada eso es todo –Su cara se puso pálida -¿Pasa algo?

–No es nada, es que desearía que me dijeras mamá y no René pero es mi culpa y de nadie más.

Oh oh, acabamos de entrar en terreno sumamente peligroso, justo el tipo de charla que quería evitar a toda costa.

No dije nada porque quería esfumar todo el enojo que se me acumulaba. Si René me hubiera llevado con ella las cosas hubieran sido tan diferentes. Pero me abandonó, a pesar de todo me abandonó.

Sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de dolorosas lágrimas.

–Por favor no llores –intenté consolarla, no debía comportarme dura con ella en estos momentos.

– Isabella…yo, debí haber hecho las cosas de una manera diferente –su voz se fue apangando y no pudo continuar.

Tuve que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir.

– ¿Por qué? –René me miró desconcertada - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yo era sólo una niña y aún así me abandonaste.

_"Contrólate Isabella, no es precisamente la manera en que debes hablarle"_ me dije. Sabía que le estaba haciendo mal, no vine con ella para discutir sobre el pasado, ¡pero a mí qué me importaba eso!, ya estaba aquí con la mujer que me abandonó, hablando sobre ello. Ella fue quien comenzó el tema y yo tenía un sinfín de reclamaciones contenidas desde que tenía uso de memoria.

–Tenía miedo, mucho miedo –contestó llena de dolor. Cuando ví sus ojos me arrepentí, no debí haberle hablado de esa forma así que me controlé si no, ni en un día entero le diría lo que tenía que decirle -Hay cosas que me impulsaron a hacerlo.

_"¿Cómo para dejar a tu propia hija?"_ quise peguntarle pero me mantuve callada y ella siguió hablando.

– ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho tu padre? ¿Te ha contado alguna vez…?

–Nunca.

_"Mi relación con Charlie no se basa precisamente en diálogo, a menos que el diálogo se lleve a cabo en forma física y después traiga consecuencias emocionales"_ pensé.

– ¿Nada? ¿No mencionó…?

–Lo único que sé es que Charlie no planeaba tener a un bebé tan…pronto.

–Oh, no, supongo que era lo que menos se esperaba. –Dio un gran suspiro - Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que sepas lo que ocurrió.

–No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, enserio.

Frunció el ceño. Al parecer no se esperaba que su hija adolescente no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que había sucedido, de hecho yo creo que se esperaba todo lo contrario pero eso es lo que una adolescente normal haría además de que René no me conocía. Exacto, no conocía ni un renglón de mi vida ni de cómo yo la llevaba a cabo. Para mí no eran importante las explicaciones, ¿Qué más daban estas si de todos modos el daño ya estaba hecho?

–Pero yo quiero que lo sepas –dijo –Por favor hija, dejaré que me odies por el resto de tu vida y estarás en todo tu derecho pero necesito que me escuches.

Dudé.

–De acuerdo –sonreí a medias.

Ella asintió y vaciló un poco antes de comenzar.

–Conocí a Charlie cuando todavía era muy joven, él era un chico apuesto y yo una muchacha alocada, del tipo de personas caprichosas que les gusta experimentar y vivir aventuras. En cuanto lo ví me encapriché de él por supuesto, nos presentaron y él era la persona más gentil, tierna y cariñosa que hubiera conocido _–"Wow, debo de haberme equivocado de planeta"_ –Él me invitó a cenar y yo accedí sin hacerme del rogar, después de eso no hubo un momento del día en el que Charlie y yo pasáramos separados, hacíamos cualquier cosa que unos muchachos locamente enamorados harían, como te podrás imaginar.

"Mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo con mi relación con él, desde la primera vez que lo vieron le guardaron cierto recelo pero obviamente a mí nada de eso me importaba, no me importaba lo que dijera medio mundo, yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Recuerdo que tuve una pelea muy fuerte con mi madre, decía que mi relación iba demasiado apresurada y que eso no estaba bien, no debía descuidar toda mi vida sólo para salir con un chico. Me sentí mal por eso, no quería que mi madre sufriera por mi culpa pero luego, cuando estaba con tu padre todas esas inquietudes desaparecían, me sentía en plena dicha y completamente feliz a su lado. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y llegó el momento en que no lo dudé más y supe que sería con él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida."

René se detuvo y se removió inquieta en su asiento, sus ojos tomaron de pronto la sombra desagradable de un recuerdo.

– Un día se lo comenté a Charlie, le dije que ya era tiempo de seguir adelante, de dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación pero él no se lo tomó muy bien, no le agradó para nada que se lo dijera y me sentí sumamente rechazada, no me imaginé que le afectaría tanto el tema y fue entonces cuando conocí el segundo rostro de Charlie, el que jamás me había mostrado. –Sentí escalofríos. Para mí ese era el auténtico rostro de mi padre y en estos momentos lo estaba por revivir en recuerdos de mi madre –La charla tomó rápidamente el camino de convertirse en una fuerte discusión, él gritaba, yo gritaba y entonces…

No pudo proseguir, su voz se le fue a causa del llanto.

–Te golpeó –completé por ella –Charlie te golpeó.

René asintió

–Esa noche la pasé fatal –prosiguió –A nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres, le conté lo que sucedió. Fui una total estúpida al pensar que fue simplemente un impulso de Charlie y que no volvería a suceder pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo tu padre se volvía más y más violento hasta que se volvió verdaderamente incontrolable, recuerdo que un fin de semana fuimos a cenar y tuvo un pequeño problema con el camarero, nada grave, creo que le cobró dos dólares de más o algo así pero cuando llegamos a su casa se desquitó conmigo de la manera más violenta posible y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital, fue mi amiga Emily quien me ayudó, yo tuve que inventar un accidente para que mis padres no se enteraran y no tuvieran que llevar a Charlie a la comisaría: fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión de irme, no me quedaría ni un minuto más en Forks para que él se encargara de destruirme.

– ¿Y te fuiste verdad? Ahora entiendo, fue ahí cuando te fuiste de Forks. –la interrumpí.

Entonces ¿cómo demonios había ido a parar a brazos de Charlie? Seguramente movió mar y tierra para encontrarme, no lo dudaba. Sentí un hueco en el estómago cuando René negó furtivamente con la cabeza.

– No Isabella, no pude irme de Forks –junté mis cejas en un ceño y René pudo ver el "¿Por qué?" reflejado en mis ojos –No cuando el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi primer hijo.

Los ojos de René eran insoportablemente dolorosos.

–Ah –fue lo único que pude decir.

Me quedé pensando un buen rato imaginándome a René joven metida en un hospital e imaginándome al doctor también, diciéndole que estaba embarazada de su "primer hijo".

Sofoqué un gritito llevándome la mano a la boca cuando lo entendí.

– ¿Yo no fui la primera cierto? Estuviste embarazada antes de que lo estuvieras de mí.

René asintió.

–Así es Isabella, quedé embarazada de mi primer niño. Esa fue la razón por la que no huí, tenía que decírselo a Charlie. Afortunadamente los golpes que recibí no fueron suficientes para matar al bebé, cuando estuve completamente recuperada y después de un tiempo decidí que lo que tenía que hacer era ir con tu padre para contarle, pero fue el primer error más grande que he cometido en toda mi vida porque, llegué en mal momento, Charlie estaba encolerizado por no sé qué y como ya sabrás fui yo la víctima de su coraje…

–Ya no sigas por favor, no quiero oírlo. –repliqué llena de un horripilante susto por saber lo que mi madre iba a decir.

René estaba en una especie de trance porque ni siquiera me escuchó o decidió ignorarme, estaba completamente metida en su historia con los ojos fijos en el pasado.

–…comenzó a desahogar su enojo conmigo y me aventó…

Su rostro parecía el de un cadáver.

– ¡René!

–…caí por las escaleras.

– ¡René! –la llamé otra vez pero fue imposible que me escuchara, tuve que sacudirla de los hombros – ¡Basta! ¡No tienes porqué recordarlo!

No funcionó, seguía metida en el recuerdo.

– ¡Y fui a parar al hospital otra vez! ¡Ahí me dijeron que había perdido a mi bebé! ¡Que mi bebé había muerto! –Lloró convulsivamente -¡El ser más puro que llevaba en mi vientre había desaparecido para siempre! ¡Muerto!

No pude evitar que mis ojos desbordaran lágrimas de tristeza y de odio. Pensé que odiaba a Charlie, pero comprendí que ese odio era apenas una milésima parte comparada con el desprecio que le tenía ahora. Mi odio por Charlie rebasó los límites del universo. Me quitó la oportunidad de tener un hermano mayor, lo que siempre había deseado.

René se llevó las manos a la cara y así se quedó durante un momento tratando de contener sus espasmos.

–Oye, no tienes por qué continuar, enserio –le dije –Yo estaré bien.

–Tienes que saberlo –objetó seriamente –Es importante que lo sepas, tal vez puedas comprenderlo.

_"¿Comprender que me dejó tirada toda mi vida con el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo? No creo que lo comprenda"._ Tragué saliva y René siguió con su historia.

–No adivinarás lo que pasó después. Ni yo misma me lo creo –comentó con un deje de incredulidad. –En esta ocasión Charlie sí fue al hospital a verme, la anterior vez no lo hizo, así que le conté todo, le conté que estaba embarazada, que no lo había sabido hasta hace poco y que fui con él para decírselo, para decirle que íbamos a tener un bebé, **nuestro bebé** –recalcó –pero que ahora mi vientre estaba vacío, que había perdido a nuestro niño por el accidente.

Se humedeció los labios y tomó un poco de aire.

– Jamás había visto a Charlie tan dolido, en cuanto se lo dije se puso a llorar ¡Charlie lloró! Y me pidió disculpas, me dijo que él jamás se atrevería a tocarme si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada no… -Su mano se volvió en un puño -No sabría decirte quién sufrió más de los dos por aquella pérdida, yo jamás me imaginé que Charlie se afligiría a tal grado, se culpaba tanto que me preocupé que fuera a cometer una verdadera imprudencia, obviamente también fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida y me hubiera esperado para decírselo…

– Pero no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías que ibas a encontrar así a Charlie.

– Todavía me digo eso pero…no lo creo, sigue siendo mi culpa también –no me dejó decir nada más y siguió –Tal vez no puedas creerlo pero Charlie cambió, volvió a ser el mismo de antes y trató de recompensarlo todo.

Tal como acababa de decir René: No me lo creo. Charlie siempre ha sido el mismo canalla de siempre.

–Hubo un momento en que yo no pude más y de alguna forma quise llenar el vacío que había quedado así que…

–Te embarazaste otra vez –deduje.

René asintió y una sonrisa ancha se asomó por su rostro.

–Sí Isabella, me embaracé de ti y… -sonrió aun más –Charlie se puso loco de contento –Definitivamente me había equivocado de planeta ¿Charlie contento por mi existencia? Ja, me gustaría haberlo visto. –No cabía en sí de felicidad, mi embarazo fue lo más feliz que estuve por mucho tiempo, fue verdaderamente hermoso, me cuidaba, cuidaba de ti y supe que Charlie sería un gran padre.

Error: La palabras _"Gran Padre"_ Y _"Charlie"_ **no** podían ir juntas ni de broma.

–Pero como todas las cosas malas, también las cosas buenas llegan a su fin –Definitivamente no me gustó para nada cómo sonó eso. Los ojos de René comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas otra vez –En cuanto naciste Charlie se volvió totalmente frío conmigo, sólo se ocupó del bebé y yo no existía para él, me recordaba una y otra vez que por mi debilidad nuestro anterior bebé no había sobrevivido y… volvió a tocarme.

No me lo esperaba. Claramente Charlie tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. René sufrió demasiado maltrato pero yo llevaba haciéndolo toda mi vida.

–Tu todavía estabas muy pequeña y no lo recuerdas, pero te cargué en mis brazos, hice las maletas y me subí al auto para irnos, Charlie llegó a tiempo y me sacó a golpes de él, gracias al cielo a ti no te tocaba ni una sola vez, como te dije sólo te atendía a ti y era muy cariñoso contigo. Fue ahí cuando me corrió, me dijo que me fuera y que jamás volviera, que no tenía derecho a tener un familia y mucho menos una hija, también me dijo que así como se encargaría de cuidarte sólo él, también se encargaría de que tu no supieras absolutamente nada de mí _–"Vaya que si se encargó de eso"_ –Me alejó de tí completamente, me dio un día para despedirme pero yo ya tenía listas las maletas así que me obligó a subirme al auto y largarme, ni siquiera me dejó cargarte ni darte un beso de despedida. Recuerdo que también me dijo que si alguna vez volvía, llamaba o lo que sea, se iba a desquitar contigo y que sería lo último que yo haría. Así que irme de Forks fue el segundo error más grande que hice.

Recordé cuando mencionó el primero.

Pensé que iba a decir algo más pero dio un suspiro concluyente y se quedó callada mirándome, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada así que me escapé viendo las líneas de mis manos. El hueco que tenía en el estómago se me agrandó todavía más, y creo que nada de nada podía llenarlo.

Me esperaba todo menos esto, jamás me imaginé que René tuviera una historia tan trágica. Este sólo era una hecho más que me confirmaba que los finales felices no existían. No para mí.

René esperaba que dijera algo pero yo me limité a guardar silencio, no dije ni media palabra, supongo que se cansó de esperar y supo que no diría nada porque se puso de pié y recogió mi vaso de la mesa nada más por hacer algo.

La oí suspirar sonoramente para alejar el pasado y ubicarse en el presente.

– Bueno creo que eso es todo, lo importante es que ahora estás aquí. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar lo que sea.

Yo también decidí no comentar ya más nada sobre eso y seguirle la corriente.

–No muchas gracias, prefiero bajar las maletas.

–Cierto lo olvidaba, entonces será mejor que te ayude a instalarte, espero que te guste tu recámara.

–Bien, entonces voy por ellas.

Bajé de varios viajes mi equipaje y René me ayudó a subirlas al segundo piso a la que sería mi recámara. Era demasiado espaciosa y grande, tal vez el doble de la que tenía en Forks, sabía que no me quedaría poco tiempo aquí, tal vez incluso si me gustaba el ambiente (aparte de que no tenía otro lugar al cual escapar si no me gustaba) podía llenarla con el paso del tiempo pues mi equipaje era relativamente poco.

Afortunadamente la habitación ya estaba limpia y ordenada, sólo era cuestión de que doblara y acomodara mi ropa y todos los cachivaches extras. Con la ayuda de René terminé más pronto de lo que esperaba y antes de acostarme en la cama para tomar un buen descanso René me obligó a ingerir alimento llevándomelo hasta mi habitación.

–Isabella –me dijo antes de que se retirara por completo de mi recámara con un tono de voz un poco triste –No era mi intención incomodarte o molestarte contándote mi historia, pero debes saber que era muy importante para mí que lo supieras.

_ "Demonios, pensé que ya habíamos dado el tema por zanjado"_ pensé.

–Sólo espero que alguna vez puedas llegar a perdonarme.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

** No**. No la perdonaría, había demasiado daño hecho como para poder hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?**

**Se esperaban que René contara su pasado?... apuesto a que no jeje!**

**...Bueno solo tengo una prengunta... Isabella podrá conocer la felicidad [que tanto le hace falta en ese mundo lleno de odio e infelicidad] o las cosas empeorarán con su llegada a Jacksonville?**

**Ustedes que dicen chicas?**

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	6. Una Esperanza Rota

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>Una Esperanza Rota<strong>

La brillante luz del sol se coló por la angulosa ventana traspasando como cristal todo lo que veía a su alrededor, se coló por mis párpados y activó mis cerebro.

¿Brillante luz? ¿Brillante luz en Forks? Creí haber estado todavía dormida porque eso era imposible, la pequeña comunidad de Forks no había tenido un sólo día soleado, no al menos en los que yo llevaba viviendo aquí. Estiré mi mano para localizar mi almohada que siempre dejaba al lado de mí cuando dormía y ponérmela encima, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luminosidad, quería seguir durmiendo un poco más y llegar más tarde de lo normal a la escuela, Alice podría pasarme los apuntes, o tal vez Paul o Mike, a un novio podían pedírsele ese tipo de cosas ¿no? O, si corríamos con suerte, los profesores nos dejarían salir todo el día al patio, para disfrutar un poco del inusual sol y si yo corría con muchísima más suerte, Charlie y Sue se irían todo el día por ahí a pasear y me dejarían todo el día libre. Pero no la encontré, no encontré mi almohada ni su desgastada y lisa funda con que la cubría.

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente mis neuronas se apresuraron a despertar por completo y me ofrecieron una respuesta con una sola palabra en la mente. _Jacksonville. _No me encontraba en Forks si no en la sugestiva y calurosa playa de Jacksonville. Muchas de mis pertenencias las había dejado en Forks y con ellas mi almohada.

Me levanté rápidamente para mirar por mi ventana y poder reconocer el terreno, no me esperaba encontrar el gran árbol que vigilaba el sur de la casa de Charlie o el enorme patio que generalmente se encontraba solo pero tampoco esperaba encontrarme con la gran vista con que se toparon mis ojos.

La inmensidad del mar era impresionante. Las fuertes olas se rompían en la costa provocando un sonoro y tranquilizante chasquido acompañado de suave y esponjosa espuma blanca, para luego ser arrastrada una nueva cantidad de agua, elevarse hacia el cielo y luego caer otra vez gracias a la ley de gravedad. El sol asomaba un vestigio de su presencia por el horizonte y una ligera cantidad de aves se dejaban llevar por el aire. Se me antojó sentirme ligera y disfrutar de la naturaleza como ellas. Me sorprendí por la hermosura del paisaje contenta de que lo tenía sólo a cinco pasos de mi cama y que lo podía ver cuando yo quisiera.

Estiré mis brazos, mis piernas y mi espalda para alivianar mis articulaciones, bostecé una vez, le dí la espalda a la ventana y me fui a dar un reconfortante baño (que gracias al cielo mi habitación contaba con uno). Mientras el agua fresca quitaba lo pegajoso de mi piel yo me dediqué a que mis pensamientos vagaran en el entusiasmo y satisfacciones para nada frecuentes en mi persona que crearon una burbuja de profunda tranquilidad en mí. Nadie esperaba que me levantara para maltratarme, nadie me arruinaría la vida con insultos y humillaciones, por fin había alguien en casa a quien verdaderamente le importaba y me sentí tranquila por ello. Tal vez aquí podría encontrar la felicidad que tanto me hacía falta.

Casi me dolió el corazón al crearse ese rayito de esperanza.

Terminé de bañarme y no me apresuré en cambiarme y en cepillarme el cabello mientras miraba en dirección a mi ventana donde el sol ya había salido por completo. Bajé por las escaleras y entré en la cocina donde, tal como lo pensé, René preparaba el desayuno. El olor había subido hasta el piso de arriba.

–Buenos días cielo. Espero que tengas hambre.

No dudé que vivir con René sería relativamente fácil, natural y reconfortante.

–No la tenía pero ese olor acaba de despertarla –dije sonriente -¿Necesitas ayuda?

–Estoy por terminar. –dijo negando con la cabeza. –Si quieres puedes sentarte ya.

No recuerdo haber tenido un desayuno tan agradable. René no era de las que se quedaban calladas y generalmente tenía siempre un tema de conversación, a pesar de que nos acabábamos de conocer. Hablamos sobre cualquier cosa que se nos venía a la mente y así transcurrió el resto del día. Ella no volvió a mencionar absolutamente nada sobre el tema de ayer y yo le estuve secretamente agradecida por ello. Lavamos los platos juntas y fuimos al mercado juntas. Ni yo misma me creía que fue ayer cuando la ví por primera vez pero parecía que nunca nos hubieran separado.

– ¿Pero no fuiste al mercado ayer? –le pregunté -Recuerdo haber visto las bolsas.

–Olvide comprar algunas cosas, además estaría bien que me acompañaras.

Cuando salimos del mercado fuimos a rentar una película y la vimos juntas. Me gustó como sonó esa palabra "juntas" como madre e hija.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas enteras. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo platicando sobre charlatanerías y conociéndonos mutuamente donde me di cuenta lo infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces mi madre, eso me daba gracia. Caminamos por la orilla del mar un par de ocasiones y jugamos juegos de mesa, parecía que el tiempo no era suficiente para convivir. De todas las veces que hablamos no profundizamos en ningún tema, ella no me hacía ningún tipo de pregunta personal ni yo a ella.

Sentí miedo por intuir que la burbuja de tranquilidad que me había creado fuera a desaparecer tan pronto como apareció pero hasta ahora todo marchaba bien. Más que bien se podría decir.

Fue una mañana cuando la radiante luz del sol me despertó (como llevaba haciéndolo este par de semanas) y escuché el motor de un coche estacionarse fuera de casa. No me pareció normal, nadie había venido a visitar a René ni ella había mencionado que alguien vendría. Bajé un poco recelosa los escalones, de uno por uno como si algo malo fuera a suceder, fui a la cocina pero René no estaba. Sin saber porqué eso me inquietó y me puso nerviosa. La localicé en el vestíbulo y me detuve bruscamente cuando vi un equipaje al lado de ella, el nerviosismo aumentó y las manos comenzaron a sudarme.

– ¿René? ¿De quién son…? –la voz me falló y el pulso se me detuvo por completo.

Algo en mi interior me dictó que las cosas no marcharían bien a partir de ahora.

Mi intuición estaba completamente en lo cierto.

Esperé.

René no se mostró alarmada, sólo un poco cuidadosa pero aún así no logré serenarme en lo más mínimo.

–Isabella hay alguien que quiero…

–Así que tú debes ser Isabella –interrumpió una voz proveniente de un hombre que me tendió amablemente la mano. –Soy Phil –se presentó sonriente.

Lo miré a los ojos e inmediatamente sentí un gramo de pánico que venía acompañado de una terrible desconfianza. Desvié la mirada a su mano tendida y me le quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido por un largo rato luego voltee a ver a René antes de que Phil bajara su mano entre contrariado y dolido.

–Isabella –Algo en la voz de René me dijo que era importantísimo para ella que le diera la aprobación a ese hombre –Él es…Phil es…mi esposo Isabella –articuló como tratando de explicarse y disculparse a la vez.

Un nudo se me formó desde el hígado, pasó por mi estómago y se estancó dolorosamente en mi garganta. Mis labios se volvieron una firme línea y los mantuve cerrados, mi mano se volvió en un puño.

El silencio se hizo incómodamente presente mientras Phil miraba a René, René me miraba a mí y yo miraba a ambos. Finalmente Phil rompió el silencio.

–Bueno, yo creo que será mejor que me vaya, saldré por un momento.

Desapareció por la puerta, yo miré a René durante diez segundos más para después salir corriendo a mi habitación.

–Isabella por favor espera –pidió René cinco pasos por detrás de mí –Iba a decirte pero…

Crucé el umbral de la puerta y me fui directamente a la costosa silla de delante del tocador, temí romperla por lo brusco que me senté en ella antes de cruzarme de brazos y darle la espalda a René.

–Vete –recité fríamente. –No quiero oír nada, no quiero que me expliques nada. Vete de aquí.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por qué le hablaba así a René? Fácil: Porque me sentía total completa y desgarradoramente **TRAICIONADA.**

–Isabella yo…

– ¡Que te vayas! –Grité sin poder contenerme más -¡No quiero verte, me oyes! ¡Sal de mi recámara!

No me imaginé que René se mostrara tan impasible.

–No me voy ir de aquí hasta que me hayas escuchado –dijo firmemente.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No–quiero–saber–nada. –rugí muy quedo y con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

Siguió mostrándose impávida y sin acobardamientos.

–Hija, escucha por…

–No te atrevas a llamarme hija. Yo no soy tu hija y tu nunca fuiste mi madre ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio René! ¡Lo he hecho durante toda mi vida!

Esto la sorprendió con la guardia baja y todo asomo de firmeza se evaporó de ella.

–No te culpo por eso, me lo merezco y estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas algo muy importante –Sin vacilar me miró fijamente a los ojos - Si te dejé fue porque fui una maldita cobarde y no tuve el valor de regresar por ti pero no lo hice porque no te quisiera. Yo nunca te he odiado ni nunca lo haré. Te amo sencillamente porque eres mi hija, te he amado desde el momento en que naciste y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que muera.

Su figura se desvaneció al salir por la puerta.

Un sinfín de sentimientos contrariados se enfrascaban en una brutal guerra dentro de mí. No supe definir cuál de ellos lideraba la batalla, supongo que fue el que tomaba más fuerzas cuando me di cuenta que no me quedaba ni una pizca de paz o quietud en toda mi alma.

_Mi burbuja de tranquilidad había desaparecido por completo._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?**

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	7. Lo que hay en mí

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que hay en mí<strong>

– ¿Desea ordenar algo señorita?

Mi mente estaba completamente desconectada del planeta Tierra, últimamente me sucedía eso muy a menudo y todo lo que me rodeaba trataba de que pasara desapercibido para mí. Cualquier sonido o visión eran invisibles, mis ojos se concentraban en la nada. Tuve que activar mis neuronas nuevamente cuando la voz de la camarera hizo que recordara dónde me encontraba.

– ¿Señorita…? –repitió la camarera un poco exasperada ya, seguramente no le gustaba que llevara tanto tiempo sentada aquí sin ingerir alimento.

–Café –dije secamente y sin dirigirle la mirada.

La muchacha alzó sus cejas en un gesto despectivo y al ver que no dije nada más se dio la media vuelta bruscamente por la cafetera. Al minuto siguiente de que la muchacha desapareciera después de dejar una taza de café sobre mi mesa, mi mente se volvió a perder. Viajaba por la nada cuando me encontré con uno de los muchos puntitos negros que significaban un recuerdo y no precisamente de los mejores.

_Flashback _

_Acababa de salir de tomar un baño y me detuve a observar las olas desde mi ventana, por alguna razón el sonido del mar me relajaba, estaba decidiendo qué blusa ponerme cuando, ya con los pantalones puestos, se abre la puerta. _

_–Isabella traje algo… _

_– ¡Demonios René! -rezongué molesta y me puse rápidamente la primera blusa que encontré. _

_–…de comer –pronunció lentamente las palabras debido a la sorpresa y con los ojos claramente desorbitados. Pude ver el desconcierto en su mirada. _

_Alcanzó a ver sin problema la infinidad de moretones que cubrían todo mi cuerpo. Colocó la bandeja que traía encima de la cama y se dirigió apresurada hacia mí. _

_– ¿Pero qué es todo eso? –dijo tratando de alzarme la playera para poder ver mi abdomen, yo me alejé de ella para que no me alcanzara. _

_–Nada que te incumba –respondí alarmada porque averiguara la verdad. _

_–Isabella, déjame ver… _

_– ¡Ya te dije que no es nada René! ¡Sal de mi recámara! –rugí muy a la defensiva. _

_– ¡Eso que acabo de ver no significa nada! Dime quién te hizo eso. _

_– ¿Quién me hizo qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando –traté de controlar mi voz. _

_–No me tomes por una tonta Isabella sé perfectamente lo que ví. _

_–Pues viste mal. _

_–Entonces déjame verte –me exasperé sobresaltada –Si no es nada, me iré de aquí. _

_Me quedé completamente quieta esperando que mis labios dijeran algo y René aprovechó mi vacilación para alzarme levemente la blusa, hizo una mueca de horror y se llevó la mano a la boca. _

_– ¿A esto le llamas** nada**? –Preguntó todavía con su mueca de horror -¿Quién te hizo esto? Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? _

_–Este no es asunto tuyo, puedo arreglármelas sola. _

_– ¡Claro que es asunto mío! ¡Eres mi hija! ¿Cuándo vas a entender eso? _

_–Cuando esté lo suficientemente segura de que puedo confiar en alguien, así que déjame sola. _

_Lo más probable era que René no había entendido esto último. _

_Mi mente siguió vagando, navegando en los recuerdos mientras todavía me encontraba sentada e inmóvil y no pudo pasar por alto otro de los trazos de discusiones con René que me dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca. _

_Esta vez nos encontrábamos en la cocina, yo me concentraba con gran esfuerzo en sólo poner atención en mi cereal pero René se encargó de que mi atención pasara a ella. _

_–Necesitamos hablar –informó seriamente. _

_– ¿Sobre? _

_–Isabella, sé que no estás en uno de tus mejores momentos pero permíteme ayudarte, ser tu amiga, lo único que quiero es tu bienestar pero no puedo hacer eso si no dices nada. Necesito que hables conmigo. –pidió. _

_–No hay nada de qué hablar, mi vida no es un caso interesante. _

_–Para mí lo es. Por favor hija dime quién… –se quedó callada, las dos supimos a qué se refería exactamente -¿Fue Charlie? ¿Charlie te hizo eso? Porque si es así…. _

_–Charlie sería incapaz de ponerme una mano encima –No me imaginé jamás que algún día me alegraría tanto de poder mentir con convicción –Él jamás haría eso. _

_Por suerte René no puso un dedo en la desconfianza en esos momentos. _

_– ¿Entonces quién? ¿Tu novio? _

_–Claro que no, ni siquiera he tenido una relación con nadie –Para mí eso sonaba una soberana estupidez pero si le decía que sí a René le daría verdaderos motivos para dudar. No se me antojaba ver metido en un problemón con mi madre a ninguno de mis ex sólo por comportarme como una pobre niñita débil al contarle sus problemitas a su mamá. _

_–Escucha Isabella –continuó René –Si no quieres hablar ahora, lo entiendo, pero debes saber que algún día tendrás que hablar con alguien. No es bueno que te quemes por dentro al guardarlo sólo para ti. Debes ser tú misma, no una versión mala de lo que en realidad eres en el interior -¿Cuánto sabía René? Muchísimo más de lo que me esperaba –Si necesitas ayuda puedo brindártela lo sabes, pero necesito que también pongas de tu parte, Isabella incluso si deseas tratamiento… _

_– ¡¿Tratamiento qué? ¡¿Psicológico? –grité sobresaltada y poniéndome de pie – ¡Si querías llevarme con el loquero para deshacerte de mí hubieras comenzado por eso! _

_–Yo jamás dije que te llevaría con un loquero, y deshacerme de ti sería lo último que haría. _

_– ¡No! Yo nunca iría jamás con un psicólogo, psiquiatra o como quieras llamarle! ¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste? Entiende esto de una vez René –dije con voz firme y fría –Yo no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda, ni la tuya ni la de nadie. _

_Después desaparecí por el umbral. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Me sentí sumamente exhausta mentalmente cuando regresé al presente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, hoy era uno de esos días, pero sin poder hacer nada más, me concentré en el sabor amargo de mi boca cuando sorbí un poco de mi taza de café. Alguien abrió la puerta al entrar y una ventisca de aire fresco me despejó un poco la cabeza, paladeé el olor a viento tardándome en expulsar el oxígeno para saborear el fresco aroma y cuando expulsé el aire contenido traté de expulsar con ello mi frustración.

Las pasadas conversaciones-peleas con René, que últimamente se llevaban a cabo con más frecuencia de lo que esperaba, me dejaban un mal sabor de boca. No me gustaba discutir con ella, sabía que quería lo mejor para mí, pero tampoco era justo que me pidiera que confiara en ella cuando me abandonó de esa manera y estuvo ausente cuando más la necesité. Desde hace tiempo había tomado una decisión: **_nadie tendría que enterarse de lo que me pasara o dejara de pasarme, mi vida era sólo un asunto mío y no dejaría que nadie se entrometiera en ella._** Si era necesario que hiriera a las demás personas, eso haría, no me importaba así como si era necesario bloquear mis sentimientos –_lo que por cierto ya hacía_ –. Era por eso que **jamás** en la vida me enamoraría.

Me parecía totalmente estúpido, cursi e innecesario. ¿Qué era eso de que lo único que te hace feliz es estar siempre con esa persona? Estúpido ¿Qué era eso de que lo único en lo que tu mente pude pensar es en esa persona? Aburrido y…estúpido ¿Qué era eso de que las personas que se aman dan su vida por la otra? Doblemente aburrido y estúpido.

El amor era una soberana estupidez, para lo único que sirve es para hacer daño, para matarte por dentro y para carcomerte completita por dentro si no resulta como lo esperabas. Te infringía un daño hasta tal punto de sufrimiento que las personas llegaban a la locura _¿y todo eso sólo por el dichoso amor?_ No gracias, yo nunca tendría que pasar por eso. Si dañan a la persona que amas te dañan a ti mismo. Ja, pues si de todos modos se va a salir herido (porque el amor no tiene escapatoria) mejor que sea por la decisión de uno mismo, así eliminamos la aparición de segundas personas. Así que yo, salía ganando del juego. Bien por mí.

Luego una persona se me vino a la mente e hizo que mi mentalidad flaquera un poco (sólo una milésima parte): Phil.

Con Charlie nunca conocí lo que era una mirada cariñosa o mínimo una mirada que no fuera considerada como hostil pero Phil era otra cuestión. Aquel hombre me tenía anonadada por completo. Juré odiarlo desde el primer momento en que lo ví pero a pesar de eso, él nunca ha demostrado lo mismo hacia mí. Si René es sociable, cariñosa y extrovertida entonces no sé cómo calificarlo a él. No hay una charla en la que Phil no exponga su buen punto de vista, en la que no alabe todo lo bueno en lo que hay a su alrededor o en la que no tome a René de la mano o le robe uno que otro beso. Desde su llegada a la casa –supe que estuvo fuera por un par de semanas debido a su compromiso con el beisbol en las ligas menores –me ha tratado de la forma más respetuosa, amigable y afectuosamente posible, de modo que yo le respondo de la manera más desdeñosa, despectiva o despreciativamente posible.

Así que no sé cómo sucedió pero una parte recóndita en mi cabeza me dijo que René no se pudo haber merecido a alguien mejor, supe que con Phil había encontrado toda la felicidad que perdió con Charlie y más.

Espera un momento Isabella _¿Te das cuenta de las ridiculeces que estas pensando? _Acabas de decir que el amor no existe y ahora dices que con Phil y René…. **¡Detente!** Sostengo firmemente que el amor no existe y si yo digo que no existe es porque el amor **¡NO EXISTE! **Para qué complicarte la existencia con algo tan fastidioso como eso.

Olvidándome del tema y de las ganas repentinas que me entraron por vomitar dejé sobre la mesa un par de billetes sin esperar el cambio y con mi taza a medio tomar. Afuera el aire era frío, justo como esperaba que fuera; no vacile en tomar una dirección y a los cinco minutos siguientes me encontré frente al mar dándoles un caluroso y reconfortable hola a mis mejores amigas las olas. Me eché a la arena, sin importar lo salpicada que quedaría mi ropa y me detuve a mirar hacia el cielo. No me di cuenta de que la noche me caía encima hasta que puntitos luminoso comenzaron a adornar el cielo con su intensa luz haciéndole compañía a la enorme luna en forma de globo. Al principio sólo apareció una estrella y luego otra y luego otra hasta que por los mandatos de la naturaleza cada una estuvo rodeada por un millón de estrellas más, ninguna se encontraba sola, si todas voltearan a su alrededor se darían cuenta de que tenían un sinfín de gemelas a su lado haciéndoles compañía y justamente aquí me abrumó el filo de una punzante realidad.

_Estoy sola. _

No hay persona más sola que yo en el mundo. _Estoy total y completamente sola. _

_Y así permanecería…por el resto de mi miserable vida. _

El hecho de que se hiciera tarde y no apresurara el paso para llegar rápido a casa (y sólo me refería a la casa material) no quería decir que René y Phil ya se hubieran ido a la cama sin esperarme a cenar como regularmente habrían hecho Sue y Charlie. Cuando localicé el inmueble a lo lejos pude observar que las luces encendidas relampagueaban en la oscuridad y que el único ruido que provenía era el poco que dos personas que habitaban la casa pudieran hacer.

Planeaba irme directito a la cama pero mi plan se vio interrumpido.

–Corazón, te estábamos esperando –me saludó calurosamente René cuando aparecí en el vestíbulo.

René se encontraba viendo un partido de beisbol en la televisión. Con Phil. La noche anterior veían una película romántica, del estilo que creí le gustaba a René.

–No pensamos que tu "paseo" se alargaría tanto –dijo Phil apretando el botón de off del control de la T.V. –pero ya estás aquí –sonrió y se puso de pie, era más alto de lo que pensaba.

– ¿Y…? –alcé las cejas poco interesada.

–Es viernes ¿recuerdas? –Informó Phil –Cada semana procuramos salir, no me gusta tener a tu madre tener encerrada todo el día en la casa.

Hice una mueca evidenciando mi desacuerdo.

–Vamos Isabella, no te hará mal salir un rato con nosotros –pidió mi madre.

– ¿A dónde exactamente?

–René siempre es la que escoge –dijo Phil –pero ya que estás aquí, lo dejamos a tu consideración.

Me asusté por un momento porque si propondría lo que en verdad quería ya estaríamos los tres en un tren directo al infierno.

No respondí y Phil me ayudó a decidir.

– ¿Les gustaría ir a cenar? –Sugirió a ambas –Conozco el lugar perfecto donde sirven una comida excelente y además podemos escuchar música en vivo.

Casi lancé un grito. ¿Para qué querría yo escuchar música mientras como?

– ¿Música en vivo? –no pude evitar que mi pregunta sonara como un grito de auxilio.

–Así es –Phil usó un tono para tranquilizarme –Es fabuloso, ya lo verás.

Quise sonreír pero en su lugar apareció una horrible mueca.

Genial. Nada mejor que ir a cenar en un viernes por la noche con tu mamá y el esposo de esta escuchando música. La verdad era que no planeaba dormirme sino, cuando Phil y René se encontraran en el quinto sueño, escapar por la ventana y escabullirme en una fiesta, siempre había una cuando hay una feria cerca de la playa, estaba segura de que nadie se opondría a mi presencia y menos aun si me ligaba a uno que otro chico. Mis planes se echaron por la borda.

No oculté mi desagrado cuando Phil estiró un brazo para abrirme la puerta del auto, no me conquistaría con sus constantes intentos de galantería, obviamente hizo lo mismo con la puerta de René y también cuando llegamos a la puerta de un elegante restaurante. René tuvo que dejar de sostener la mano de Phil que la tenía fuertemente apretada para pasar al interior del establecimiento y yo la seguí.

La verdad es que no me disgustó el lugar, era más o menor acogedor y más grande de lo que esperaba con una estructura ornamentada y llamativa. Me gustó el esquema de colores con el que estaba decorado, todos iban del gris, pasaban por el café y aterrizaban en el negro, una que otra pintura llamó mi atención y cuando, después de un rato, tomamos la orden, los platillos se veían deliciosos, tuve que admitir a regañadientes que Phil tenía razón o tal vez tenía hambre, quién sabe.

Mientras René y Phil se enfrascaban en una conversación en la que no me importaba formar parte decidí seguir mi crítica con el lugar, desvié la mirada y me encontré con un hermoso piano del otro extremo del salón. Entonces entendí lo que Phil dijo sobre escuchar música en vivo alguien vendría a tocar el piano. Casi me avergoncé de mi misma cuando me di cuenta que nunca antes había escuchado el piano. Lo había hecho en la tele, o en grabaciones tontas pero estaba lo suficientemente ocupada en otros asuntos como para prestarle verdadera atención aunque la verdad es que no había visto a nadie tocarlo antes, hasta ahora.

–Aquí viene –escuché a Phil decirle a René en el oído –Te va a encantar.

No entendí hasta que todas las personas presentes (que no eran pocas pues casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas) dirigieron su mirada hasta donde se encontraba el enorme piano y otras cuantas juntaron sus palmas en pequeños aplausos. Yo me quedé callada esperando.

Un muchacho bien parecido y de cabellos alborotados entró a la sala, sin saber porqué me puse nerviosa sin poder apartar la vista de él. Se sentó de espaldas a mí, por lo que no pude verle el rostro y como si fuera el arte más mágico que hubiera visto nunca comenzó a tocar el piano.

Un remolino de excitante emoción recorrió mi columna vertebral y afloró mis ya de por sí incontrolables nervios. Sus manos pasaron por las teclas y a cada nota que tocaba era como si el viento las trajera hasta mí, yo me aferraba a ellas y esperaba la siguiente para escuchar las melodías como si los mismos ángeles cantaran sólo para mí. Me quedé paralizada por completo y en lo único en que pude concentrarme era en la forma en que las manos del joven se movían sobre el piano para crear aquella música celestial. Algo sucedió en mi interior, algo dentro de mí que fue imposible pasar desapercibido. _Aquella música me trajo paz, un sentimiento totalmente ajeno para mí. _

Entonces me dí cuenta que las melodías se adentraron en lo más profundo de mí ser hasta esparcirse por todas mis entrañas.

Sin poder evitarlo me dejé llevar en un mundo de sensaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quién creen ustedes que sea el chico del piano?**

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	8. Me Quiero Morir

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>Me Quiero Morir<strong>

Mis emociones estuvieron totalmente fuera de control. Estaba anonadada.

Era imposible mantener estable a la armonía que se metió hasta la médula de mis huesos en un constante torbellino abrazador, con cada oleada que me traía el viento de esas celestiales melodías, cuando al mismo tiempo la tensión a causa del sofocante nerviosismo amenazaba con inestabilizarme por completo.

En un inesperado lapsus de fluctuación momentánea, mis pulmones dejaron de suministrarme suficiente oxígeno y mi corazón, después de detenerse por completo por un largo minuto latió fuertemente en un inesperado momento de frenesí tratando fervientemente de salírseme por el pecho.

Me quedé paralizada por completo con interna emoción inesperada a flor de piel. No pude siquiera cerrar los ojos, las manos de aquel muchacho me dejaron estupefacta a cada presión que hacía sobre las teclas. Mis ojos nunca habían visto algo más…_mágico._ Estaba segura de que si pestañeaba, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, porque por esa milésima de segundo que pestañeara la barrera de mis párpados me privarían de ese diminuto momento de regocijo placer.

No supe cuánto tiempo duré así, sin pestañear, sin respirar y sin moverme, lo único que mi cerebro me pedía era que escuchara y viera. Nada más.

Así que mientras mis oídos se deleitaban con la música, mis ojos se deleitaron mucho más cuando desviaron la mirada de las teclas del piano al rostro del joven.

Si pensé que mi corazón ya no podía sufrir un colapso más, me equivocaba. Lo supe cuando miré su rostro.

_ Era hermoso._

Más que hermoso, divino, bello. A pesar de que en esos momentos no estaba de pie, supe que era de alta estatura. Delgado y musculoso, los músculos de su espalda eran uniformes, los de su abdomen, bien marcados aunque sutiles; de apariencia desgarbada. Su cabello despeinado era de un magnífico color castaño dorado y, sin duda alguna, su rostro, de facciones rectas, perfectas, simétricas; le conferían el aspecto de un actor de televisión, o como los que aparecen en las páginas de una revista de moda.

No su supe cuánto tiempo me quedé así, escrutándolo con la mirada, observando su perfección, pudieron haber pasado horas y para mí fueron escasos segundos. De pronto, las melodías se apagaron y con ellas el hechizo. Quería que siguiera tocando, que nunca terminara pero le resté importancia cuando el muchacho se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada al público que le aplaudía audiblemente –mis manos no respondieron, se quedaron quietas en mi regazo -. La profundidad con que llevaba a cabo sus tonadas no era nada comparada con la profundidad de sus ojos. Verdes, auténticos, como dos joyas esmeraldas de las más brillantes, puras, auténticas, genuinas y centelleantes hasta lo increíble hubieran sido clavadas en sus ojos. Una vez más, mi corazón se paralizó por completo para que después continuara con sus latidos frenéticamente, a mil revoluciones por minuto.

No pude soportarlo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por toda la habitación por un breve minuto, y por ese breve minuto deseé que repara en mí, la única que imprudentemente lo miraba. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí durante menos de un segundo, pero luego desvió la mirada.

El muchacho con rostro de ángel hizo una leve inclinación de agradecimiento y luego despareció por donde había venido, yo no le quité los ojos de encima hasta que su espalda se escabulló por una puerta lateral y estuvo completamente fuera de mi campo visual.

Sentí que el oxígeno comenzaba otra vez a circular por mi cerebro cuando expulsé todo el aire contenido.

Luché, sudando la gota gorda, por mantener mis piernas en su sitio, pues ahora lo único que mi entendimiento me pedía y que lograba entender era que lo siguiera, que siguiera a ese desconocido, que no lo dejara ir, pero lo que me mantuvo sentada contra mi voluntad era el hecho de la negación que me hacía a mi misma al oponerme a darles explicaciones a Phil y a René, estaba segura de que si salía corriendo René me haría peguntas que no querría responder y siendo totalmente franca ¿qué le diría?¿Que aquel completo desconocido me había cautivado hasta lo imposible y que había una fuerza mágicamente invisible que me impulsó a seguirlo y a no dejarlo ir, porque, otra poderosa fuerza me atraía hacia él como un imán? _Patético_, ni yo misma me convencía de lo que acababa de suceder dentro de mí.

–Asombroso ¿no se los dije? –Interrumpió Phil mis inexplicablemente chiflados pensamientos –Sin sonar como un crítico, creo yo que ese muchacho fue bendecido por los mismos ángeles. Tiene un innato don ¿no les parece? No he visto que alguien toque mejor que él.

_ ¿Y todavía lo dudaba? Eso era algo irrefutable._

René estaba cautivada también y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –le dijo a Phil -¿Por qué no me habías traído aquí antes? Este muchacho bien pudiera ser el mismísimo hijo de Richard Clayderman –bromeó.

–No se me ocurrió antes, pero pensé que a Isabella le gustaría probar algo nuevo, seguramente algo así no es el día a día de Forks.

¿Tenía que mencionar a aquel estúpido pueblo justo ahora? Para su fortuna todavía me encontraba anonadada y sin ánimos de ofender.

Al ver que no respondí nada, Phil decidió preguntarme directamente.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Te gustó?

–No estuvo mal –dí gracias por el sonido robótico de mi voz.

Phil rió sin sorprenderse.

–Bueno si ese es el caso, entonces debería traerlas más a menudo.

_¡Sí por favor! ¿Podíamos venir todos los días? ¡Quiero verlo otra vez!_

–No creo que sea para tanto –respondí con el mismo tono monótono.

–Eso sería asombroso –comentó René –pero ¿da espectáculo todos los días?

–No estoy seguro –dijo Phil despreocupado y sonriente –Lo que sí sé es que él y su familia vinieron a pasar un tiempo aquí en Jacksonville, no sé exactamente por cuánto tiempo pero tienen poco que llegaron. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el talento del muchacho y se corrió la voz, por eso se me ocurrió traerlas aquí. Este chico es cosa grande.

Por fin concordábamos en algo Phil y yo, creí que eso jamás pasaría.

–Sin duda alguna –respondió René haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Sin previo aviso me volvieron las ganas de ir tras de él. Creí que me moriría de impaciencia por seguir la dirección en la que había desaparecido. No resistiría ni un minuto más.

Phil pidió la cuenta a continuación y René y él se pusieron de pie. Esperaron a que los siguiera.

– ¿Les importaría que me quedara un rato más? Quisiera dar una vuelta.

René volteó a ver a Phil y ambos me miraron con ojos recelosos.

– ¿Esperas a alguien? –se extraño René con el ceño fruncido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

–Es sólo que me gustaría ir a comprar algo que ví el otro día en la feria de playa que me gustó, y como no queda lejos de aquí.

René volteó a ver otra vez a Phil esperando su opinión.

– ¿Estás segura? –Inquirió este –Podemos acompañarte.

–Preferiría ir sola, además tú tienes partido mañana.

Trató de disimular su sorpresa, esta era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente de tú y además la primera que tenía en cuenta sus prioridades. Pero no era la primera vez que me escabullía, ambos sabían que me gustaba andar sola por allí.

–No estoy seguro –dijo sin convicción –Ya es noche y no me parece seguro para ti que andes por ahí sola.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí? ¡No me gustaba! ¡Ni siquiera Charlie hacía eso!

–Sé cuidarme sola, no soy una niña. –Esperé- René… –la volteé a ver esperando su aprobación.

–No veo que sea nada malo –concedió –Creo que incluso te serviría de distracción y conozcas a alguien.

–Pero prométenos que nos vas a llamar por cualquier cosa –se apresuró a decir Phil.

Esto era precisamente lo que odiaba de él. No me interesaba en lo más mínimo sus consideraciones, me irritaban.

Asentí.

Me parecieron que transcurrieron años luz antes de que cruzaran la puerta y se perdieran de vista, simulé tranquilidad por si me volteaba a ver antes de desaparecer.

Tomé demasiado impulso para ponerme de pie y ya no disimulé mi impaciencia. Apresuré el paso siguiendo mi camino.

Era una idiotez lo que estaba haciendo, es más, no sabía ni por qué lo hacía. Pero cuando la mitad de mi cerebro me decía que diera la vuelta y actuara razonablemente la otra mitad impulsaba a mis miembros a seguir adelante. Decidí inclinarme por esta parte, me agradaba más. Rápidamente me encontré por un pasillo estrecho y volteé a ver ambos lados, el lado sur se componía por el gran salón de preparación de alimentos, varios camareros salían y entraban por las puertas dobles, yo rápidamente me escabullí en las sombras para pasar desapercibida, aunque no fue necesario, pues nadie reparó en mi presencia, apresuré el paso al otro extremo del pasillo donde era más probable que se hubiera dirigido él y agudicé mi oído por si escuchaba algo. Mientras andaba, algunas puertas pasaban a mi lado, pero todas estaban cerradas y no se escuchaba nada de movimiento humano. Al último del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta semiabierta. Sonreí, alguien olvidó cerrarla. La crucé y rápidamente me dí cuenta que estaba rodeada por cuatro estrechas paredes, era un pequeño patio donde se encontraban cualquier tipo de desperdicios y basura, casi me regresaba para buscar por otro lado cuando reparé una salida, al otro extremo del patio. Después me encontré en las calles de Jacksonville, estaba justamente en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Varias personas salían de unos puestos que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle y unos cuantos automóviles pasaban zumbando frente a mí. Me dí por vencida ¿A dónde diablos pudo haber ido? ¡A todos lados! ¡Ya no había lugar dónde buscar! Consideré dar la media vuelta y desandar el pequeño tramo que había recorrido cuando escuché voces a un costado de mí. Me acerqué más y llegué a la esquina de la construcción. Una conversación, más bien una discusión se llevaba a cabo dando la vuelta. Me recargué en la pared y asomé un ojo.

El chico del piano se encontraba ahí.

De refilón ví que no estaba solo, un muchacho igualmente alto y musculoso de cabello rubio se encontraba con él. Rápidamente obligué a mi cabeza a permanecer escondida junto a mi cuerpo y sólo escuché todavía pegada a la pared.

–No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo Edward –iba diciendo alguien en tono muy molesto -¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿De lo que eso significa? ¿Ya consideraste cómo va a reaccionar Carlisle? ¿O Esme? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en el daño que le vas a hacer a tu madre? ¡Y a ti Edward! ¡Vas a echar tu sueño por la borda! ¡Prácticamente vas a derrumbar toda tu vida!

– ¿Y qué caso tiene Jasper? –Respondió otra voz, contenida –De todos modos ya lo perdí todo, ya no me importa nada ¿no lo entiendes?

–No, no lo entiendo –escuché un largo suspiro aunque no sé si provenía del tal Edward o el tal Jasper ¿y quién se suponía que era el chico del piano? ¿Jasper o…Edward? Me arriesgué a echar una miradita.

–Lo que sí entiendo es que eres un perfecto idiota –continuó el muchacho de cabello rubio.

Entonces… _¡Edward se llamaba Edward!_

–Y un maldito egoísta. No te importa el daño que les estás causando a tus padres. Desde que…–el chico rubio se quedó callado, irritado –Mira, sé que es difícil afrontar tú…situación pero –Edward hizo una mueca, y sus brillantes ojos verdes perdieron toda luminosidad – tienes que salir adelante, entiende eso. Tienes una vida…

– ¿Vida? –Interrumpió el muchacho de ojos verdes, su mirada estaba cargada de Sufrimiento, Pena -¿A esto le llamas vida Jasper?

¿Cómo un rostro tan hermoso podía estar tan lleno de dolor? Volvía a esconder mi rostro detrás de la pared, no resistí ver aquellas facciones agónicas en un rostro tan perfecto.

–Escucha –dijo muy seriamente Edward –He…tomado una decisión y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

–Una estúpida decisión. –Corrigió Jasper. Supe por su voz que trataba de contenerse para no gritar de nuevo –Aun no puedo creer que lo digas enserio –ahora sonó decepcionado –el piano es tu vida.

Así que ahí está el meollo del asunto. Me asusté al comprender: ¡Edward dejaría de tocar! ¿Por qué? Había una razón oculta tras eso. Luego me hice la misma pregunta a mí misma: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer aquel hermoso joven?

–Ya no –respondió –La música perdió todo sentido para mí.

_ **¿Cómo demonios podía decir eso? ¡Tocaba como los mismos Dioses!**_

–Ahhh –rugió enojado y exasperado su compañero –Eres más que un maldito idiota. No comprendo cómo una persona puede ser tan terca. Todos sabemos que la música es parte de ti, ni tú mismo lo puedes negar. Te aceptaron en Julliard, es lo que siempre quisiste.

–Ya no –volvió a decir Edward con voz carente de emoción. –Y si no te importa, quiero largarme de aquí.

Sin poder controlar mis piernas, al segundo siguiente dí la media vuelta para hacerme visible_. ¿Por qué hice eso? Me vería como una total estúpida_. El muchacho de cabellos alborotados estaba de espaldas a mí, con el hombro recargado en la pared. Luego se enderezó y comenzó a emprender la marcha, no reparó en mi presencia pero el chico rubio sí lo hizo. Yo me quedé parada y sin saber qué decir y él se me quedo mirando confundido. Al ver que no me movía ni decía nada, frunció el ceño y preguntó cortésmente.

– ¿Buscas a alguien?

–No, bueno, sí…mmm…buscaba a alguien pero ya lo encontré –dije atropelladamente.

En ese momento Edward dio la media vuelta esperando a su compañero.

– ¿Con quién hablas Jasper?

Me miró, Edward volteó a verme pero totalmente indiferente a mi presencia, llegué a pensar si no fuera que traía una capa de invisibilidad encima. No, El tal Jasper sí me veía. Edward desvió sus ojos de mí.

–Jasper –lo instó apresurándolo.

El chico rubio me miró otra vez y estuve segura de que casi, casi me sonrió. Después Jasper y Edward se alejaron de mí, yo los observé hasta que fueron engullidos por la implacable oscuridad.

Me sentí completamente idiota y ridícula ¿Para qué diablos siquiera lo había seguido? No lograría nada con eso. Así que heme aquí, parada como una estúpida sintiendo cómo mi corazón se partía en dos al ver desaparecer a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Debí haberme quedado o haberme ido con Phil y René pero no quería llegar a la casa. No lograría conciliar el sueño porque, cuando mis párpados se cerraran lo único que podrían ver sería el rostro angelical de aquel desconocido.

Pero qué más daba, cerrara lo ojos o no, eso pasaría, como estaba sucediendo ahora. Todo lo que mis neuronas podían hacer en este momento era recrear de mil formas la imagen de aquel Edward en mi mente.

Sin poder concentrarme en nada más, comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Las calles comenzaban a quedar solas por la hora que era. Mis piernas siguieron caminando no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que llegué a un área totalmente despejada. Decidí tomar asiento bajo una palmera y pronto mi única compañía fue la luna con su brillante forma de globo. Respiré hondo no sé cuantas veces, las mismas que con cada inhalación y exhalación venían acompañadas de un solo nombre. _Edward._

Bien pude haber pasado un año entero sentada ahí pensando en ese joven y jamás me hubiera cansado pero decidí que era hora de regresar cuando una gota de agua resbaló por mi mejilla, luego otra por mi brazo, y otra más en mi otra mejilla. Cinco minutos después cientos de diminutas gotitas se convirtieron en un ruido constante cuando salpicaban contra el suelo. La noche era demasiado oscura para poder identificar las nubes cargadas de agua en el cielo, me puse de pie de un salto y comencé a desandar el camino que había recorrido, sabiendo que cuando llegara a casa quedaría totalmente empapada.

El espanto corrió por mis venas cuando me dí cuenta que no sabía dónde me encontraba, había caminado tal vez por horas sin darme cuenta de a dónde me dirigía. Lo que comprobaba nuevamente mi evidente ausencia de inteligencia.

Traté de tranquilizarme y recordar el recorrido que había hecho, pero la lluvia lo complicaba todo, comenzó a llover más fuerte y a estas alturas chorreaba agua por todos lados. Mis ojos estaban suavemente bloqueados por la capa de lluvia frente a mí. Caminé un buen tramo para poder encontrar un establecimiento como punto de orientación pero no  
>conocía nada. Ni siquiera recordaba qué aspecto tenía el enorme restaurante de donde salí, en su parte de atrás, estaba demasiado ocupada escuchando una discusión que no era de mi incumbencia como para ponerme a pensar en el aspecto de los establecimientos.<p>

Un trueno retumbó en mis oídos seguido de un rayo que iluminó por un segundo al cielo. Se me puso la carne de gallina.

Seguí caminando tratando de tranquilizarme, Phil dijo que podía llamarles…Rápidamente tanteé en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. ¡Con un Demonio! No traía el celular.

Tuve que deshacerme de mi antiguo teléfono. No quería que absolutamente nadie que me recordara a Forks tratara de localizarme, me deshice de él antes de llegar a Jacksonville y ahora, el nuevo móvil, el que sólo tenía a dos personas agregadas como contactos se encontraba en la bolsa de mi sudadera, la que usé ayer.

Me dirigiría a un teléfono público entonces. Busqué por todas partes algún indicio de uno mientras caminaba. Después de un rato, localicé a uno con dificultad cuatro calles más allá de donde me encontraba. Aceleré el paso directo a mi objetivo pero luego tuve que reducir mi velocidad cuando un grupo de personas se hicieron visibles al doblar una esquina, supe que eran hombres por su forma de caminar y supe lo ebrios que estaban al escuchar la tarta de blasfemias que decían cuando uno perdía el equilibrio. Agaché la mirada y, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, dí la vuelta en una de las calles para que no me vieran. Volví a acelerar el paso.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando sentí pisadas detrás de mí, volteé a ver y allí estaba ellos, aunque no pude identificar ninguno de sus rostros, ni saber de qué edades o cómo eran, debido a la aplastante oscuridad de la noche.

_Tranquilízate, tal vez no te persiguen a ti, sólo tienes que caminar más rápido._

Pero no podía, mis rodillas no me respondían a causa de los nervios. Tomé la decisión de doblar otra esquina en cuanto estuve a su alcance, segura de que lo hombres seguirían su camino y se seguirían de largo. Eché una ojeada por encima del hombro y volvían a estar detrás de mí sólo nos separaban miserables doce metros.

_ Me entró el pánico. Definitivamente iban detrás de mí_.

Escuché burlas y estruendosas risas y decidí echar a correr. Por un milagro del cielo mis piernas se movieron velozmente, más de lo que esperaba, volví a echar otra ojeada y pude ver que más de la mitad del grupo no me siguieron, aunque no supe definir cuántos sí y cuántos no bien pudo haber sido sólo uno el que me seguía.

Los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban detrás de mis oídos ensordecedoramente, al igual que el estruendo de las pisadas –mías y de mis perseguidores/perseguidor –al chocar contra el asfalto y levantar agua.

Me deslicé a otra calle al mismo tiempo que otro trueno retumbó en mis oídos. A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban dos oscuros muros de piedra, pareciendo que se inclinaba sobre mí. Quitando el cabello empapado de mi cara para que me permitiera ver descubrí que entré en un callejón sin salida_. ¡Sin Salida!_ Dos grandes paredes me flaqueaban los costados y otro muro más se encontraba frente a mi vista. Detrás de mi…

Sin poder evitarlo un desgarrador grito se abrió paso a través de mi garganta combinándose aterradoramente con los demás horribles sonidos de la noche.

**_Me quiero morir_**, fue lo único que pensé.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	9. ¡Auxilio!

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><em>"De sólo una cosa estaba completamente segura: Nadie se enteraría de lo que pasó esa noche. Ni de todo lo que pasó después."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**¡Auxilio!**

**Sufrimiento:** Era el todo de mi situación.

_Pena, dolor, sufrimiento. Pena, dolor, sufrimiento. Pena, dolor, sufrimiento._

Y la cadena se repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba sola en la habitación del baño en un estado agónico, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero cómo no iba a llorar si…

Ni siquiera podía terminar el hilo de mis pensamientos, siempre que pensaba en…

Otra vez me sentía sola, como lo he estado toda mi vida. Tal vez ya debí de haberme acostumbrado pero no ahora, justamente en este momento.

Me asusté cuando ví mi reflejo en el angosto espejo que colgaba de la pared. Más allá de la palidez, mi rostro estaba demacrado, mis pómulos jamás habían estado tan marcados y de un color tan enfermizo, mis labios resecos, y mis ojos…_sin vida._

No soporté verme ni siquiera más de un segundo en el cristal, bastó la imparablemente desgarradora presión que sentía en el pecho justo en el lugar del corazón para darme cuenta de la verdad de mi situación. _Dolía. Dolía mucho._

Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme en pie así que me dejé caer al suelo con una nueva porción de lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Lloré, lloré y seguí llorando. No podía parar ¿Cómo no llorar cuando acabas de…?

Mis sollozos aumentaron cuando volví a recordar dónde me encontraba, y peor aún, el por qué me encontraba aquí.

Las paredes que me rodeaban no eran las que hubiera querido, las que tenían el color del melón y que cuando el sol se asomaba traía consigo el olor a mar. No, eso había quedado en el pasado. Tampoco eran del color azul desvalido de mi otra habitación, que, por más que lo deseé nunca dieron la suficiente luminosidad debido a la ausencia de luz solar en un pueblo como Forks, también eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora añoraba, más que cualquier otra cosa regresar en el tiempo, borrar todo lo que había pasado. Para empezar nunca debí salir de Forks, en segundo lugar no debí haberme dirigido a Jacksonville y en tercer, nunca debí haberme permitido crearme esperanzas de tener una vida… porque si me hubiera quedado en Forks al menos lo hubiera soportado. Había soportado todo el maltrato de Charlie hasta mi décimo octavo cumpleaños y estaría agradecida de tener que sobrellevar eso.

Pero esto…_esto era sencillamente insoportable._

Y Lo que sería mejor aún: regresar en el tiempo y nunca haber nacido, que jamás hubiera existido. Eso sería como volar con los ángeles, sería una especie de milagro.

Eso es lo que necesitaba, un granito de esperanza para no desear estar muerta: **¡Necesitaba un milagro!**

Probablemente René o, incluso Phil, me ayudarían, pero eso no era posible. Ellos no sabían dónde estaba, me había ido así sin más de Jacksonville. No podía quedarme.

Le dejé una nota a René explicándole sólo lo necesario; que iba a estar bien, que tenía suficiente dinero y que no se preocupara, que no me buscara porque iba a estar perfectamente y que tenía mis planes. _Sin embargo también tuve que mentirle: _le dije que no soportaba más vivir ahí, que yo no era feliz estando con ella, que traté de quererla o buscar mi lugar allí y no lo encontré. Recuerdo que me temblaba la mano mientras escribía eso, imaginándome el dolor que le causaría a ella, pero mis mentiras eran necesarias. _Necesitaba_ largarme de ahí.

Habían transcurrido diez meses desde que me fui, desde que dejé tirada una oportunidad de crear una vida más o menos estable con Phil y René, desde toda esperanza se vió perdida, diez meses desde que…

No pude terminar la frase, otra vez.

Sabía que de un momento a otro me desmayaría por falta de agua en mi organismo ¿Porque había un límite de cantidad de lágrimas que se podían derramar, no? Porque si era así tal vez yo ya no estaría respirando. Y hasta eso sería mejor; respirar también dolía.

No estuve muy segura de lo que sucedió a continuación o de cómo sucedió pero de una manera más bien brutal, tomé una resolución.

No podía seguir así, ya era suficiente. No podía seguir lamentándome sola, necesitaba de alguien. Y sabía perfectamente quién podía ser ese alguien. En realidad sólo había una persona en el planeta entero a quien sabía que podía acudir.

Así que, sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, me dirigí al único teléfono existente en el dormitorio entero y marqué un número que aunque estuviera viva o muerta jamás se me olvidaría.

Sentí cada latido de mi corazón palpitar ensordecedoramente mientras esperaba.

– ¿Diga? –contestó finalmente una voz cantarina y terriblemente familiar.

Tragué saliva audiblemente.

– **¿Alice?** –murmuré –Soy yo, Isabella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**Nosotra sabemos que todo esto es muy confuso ... pero es necesario que la historia se desarrolle de esta manera ... asi que plisss no se desesperen jejeje ^_^**

**P.D. n°1: La frase que se encuentra antes del título del capitulo es como un apoyo para que no se sientan tan desorientadas. **

**P.D. n°2: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	10. Evasiones

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

**Evasiones**

Todavía no anochecía. Las nubes se amontonaban unas a otras moviéndose elegantemente frente al sol y danzando frente a él. El cielo todavía tenía un color azul pálido pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de pasar al naranja y luego al negro. Pronto anochecería.

Miré mi reloj. Lo había estado haciendo por la última hora y me decepcionaba al saber que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos cada vez que lo volteaba a ver. Estaba desesperada, pero sabía que con sólo ver la hora en mi muñeca, el vuelo que esperaba no se iba adelantar.

Decidí sentarme en una hilera de sillas frente a mí de color café opaco después de ir y venir como cien veces de un lado para otro.

El murmullo de voces de no pocas personas que esperaban igual que yo, se colaba por mis oídos, así como todo el ruido que implica estar cerca de la actividad humana y el sonido de los vibrantes motores.

_Esta era la primera vez que había estado en un aeropuerto_. La primera vez que había estado en un aeropuerto en una ciudad como Nueva York. Tal vez, si hace un año me hubieran dicho que me encontraría aquí, por las causas que me trajeron aquí no se los hubiera creído, así si me lo hubiera dicho el mismísimo San Judas.

Pensé que cuando conociera a un campo de aviación sería excitante, tal vez hasta emocionante. Pero ahora no sentía nada de eso: una, porque yo no era la persona que iba a subir al avión sino más bien la que esperaba el vuelo y dos, porque circunstancias mayores que preferiría no recordar pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que las llagas de mi corazón al rojo vivo hacían que sentimientos como la emoción estuvieran fuera del alcance de mis capacidades emocionales. No podía estar emocionada pero sí inquieta y nerviosa.

Estaba a punto de voltear a ver el reloj otra vez cuando una voz femenina se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto.

–Pasajeros del vuelo 1-2-7-5 favor de evacuar por la puerta 5. Pasajeros del vuelo 1-2-7-5 favor de evacuar por la puerta 5.

_La espera terminó. _

Rápidamente me dí cuenta que uno de los enormes aviones acababa de aterrizar y cientos de personas bajaban por las escalerillas. Casi corriendo me dirigí a la puerta mencionada donde una multitud entraba en fila y otra más esperaba igual que yo. Se escucharon risas cuando unos iban a abrazar a otros, se daban palmadas en la espalda y luego se alejaban de ahí, otros que no esperaban a nadie simplemente seguían su camino con maleta en mano, y otros cuantos que esperaban o acaban de llegar se buscaban unos a otros alzando sus cuellos entre el gentío. Igual que yo. Busqué frenéticamente una cara conocida pero no encontré nada. Me asusté cuando la puerta número cinco se cerraba. Ya no quedaba nadie más allá afuera. Habían bajado todos del avión, no quedaba nadie más. Seguí buscando sin encontrar nada. Casi me entra el pánico y la decepción cuando la veo. Buscando también entre el tumulto de personas.

Mi cuerpo entero se relajó y sentí alivio cuando la vislumbré entre todos. Estaba igual que siempre, con su cabello negro cortado en puntas que se dirigían a todas partes, con su menudo cuerpecito abriéndose paso entre el gentío, con sus enormes ojos llenos de vitalidad, con su enorme sonrisa contagiosa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Alice se lanzó directo hacia mí para envolverme en un gran abrazo.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! –Dejo de abrazarme para cerciorarse de que estaba allí, de que era una persona en carne y hueso y no sólo una ilusión producto de su imaginación – ¡Pero enserio estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! –Volvió a abrazarme –Oh, Isabella ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Yo también la abracé fuerte, mis ojos se humedecieron un poco, pero con éxito logré que mis lágrimas no se derramaran.

–Yo también –le dije –Te he extrañado tanto Alice. –y la abracé aún más.

– ¡Hay pero dime que no estoy soñando! Cuando llamaste por teléfono pensé que me iba a dar un infarto ¡No podía creer que la persona en el teléfono eras tú! Y todavía no creo que estés frente a mí –Nos soltamos –Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

–Bastante –concedí.

–Y tu Isabella tienes que contarme absolutamente todo. No entendí nada. Después de que encontré tu carta en el bolsillo…

– ¿La leíste? –no sé porque pregunté eso tal vez porque quería averiguar si al menos a alguien le importaba.

– ¡Por supuesto que la leí! ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no? Reconocí tu letra incluso antes de abrirla. Debo decir que me tomó completamente por sorpresa ¿Y cómo no? Si tú jamás en la vida me habías dejado notas ni nada por el estilo y a eso hay que agregarle tu rarísimo comportamiento en la fiesta y en todo lo demás. Nunca me habías abrazado como lo hiciste aquella noche, pero yo jamás me imaginé que te irías –alzó el volumen de su voz -¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste pasar? Lo único que decía en esa tonta carta era que te ibas de Forks y que ibas a estar bien ¿Se supone que debo pensar que estarías bien cuando así de la nada te vas? ¿Y que no dejas ninguna señal de adonde ibas? Te llamé más de mil veces a tu celular por….ah… no lo sé…por más de tres meses y te envié como un millón de mensajes a tu correo electrónico y a todas las cuentas que tuvieras por internet, además de que…

– ¡Alice! –la callé en contra de mi voluntad. Cuánto extrañaba su loca forma de regañarme, pero todo lo que estaba diciendo agrandaba heridas que todavía no habían cicatrizado –Tienes que respirar. Sé que hay demasiadas cosas que quieres saber pero este no es el lugar, además acabas de llegar de un largo viaje desde… ¿dónde? ¿Desde Seattle hasta aquí?

–En realidad desde Italia –me dijo –Mi familia y yo fuimos a vivir un tiempo allá, mamá quería conocerla y mi padre tenía un trabajo...

– ¿Qué estuviste en Italia? ¿Enserio?-Me imaginé a la pequeñina de Alice caminando por la Piazza Navona teniendo como principal objetivo buscar tiendas de ropa - ¿Ves? Entonces hay más cosas de que hablar de las que pensé. –Tomé un suspiro –Vámonos de aquí que va a empezar a anochecer.

Ella cargó sus maletas y yo la ayudé.

–Me sorprende que traigas tan poco equipaje –le comenté –Para ser tú deberías de llenar todo el avión con tus maletas.

Rió con su típica sonrisilla que tanto extrañaba.

–Por si no lo sabías hay una cantidad límite de equipaje para poder subirlo al avión. Si no fuera así, créeme, tendríamos que buscar una camioneta de cargamento entero, lo que me hace recordar…-me miró de pies a cabeza –Vaya Isabella nunca pensé que mis sabios consejos de moda no te servirían de nada. Te ves fatal.

La verdad no tenía tiempo de andar pensando en eso, habían pasado tantas cosas que mi sabia elección al vestirme no era mi prioridad.

–Son simples jeans Alice, yo no le veo nada de malo.

–Recuérdame por favor llevarte de compras, no quiero ni imaginarme la clase de ropa con la que te has vestido últimamente ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir sin mí?

–No tengo idea –sonreí ampliamente. Hace tiempo que no sonreía de verdad.

Después de caminar un rato por fin llegamos a las abiertas calles de Nueva York donde fácilmente podría conseguir un taxi. Alice se detuvo por completo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté.

– ¿Qué hiciste con la pickup? Tú y esa cosa eran inseparables.

–La vendí.

– ¿Qué la vendiste? –abrió los ojos como platos. -¿porqué?

Tardé un minuto en contestar.

–Necesitaba el dinero

Alice frunció el ceño.

– ¿Necesitabas dinero tan urgentemente, que vendiste la única cosa en el planeta entero que estaba segura jamás dejarías por nada del mundo? ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

–Porque necesitaba el dinero Alice.

–Ya lo sé ¿pero para qué lo necesitabas?

Recordé a la conclusión que me había forjado a mi misma hace mucho, mucho tiempo_: Nadie se enteraría de lo que pasó. Ese secreto me lo llevaría hasta la muerte._

–Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿sabías?

–Sí, lo sabía, pero si me permites mi opinión me alegro que te hayas deshecho de ese pedazo de carcacha, pensé que te lo llevarías hasta la muerte. Ah otra cosa, no esperes que no me ponga de preguntona y más ahora que no te eh visto en… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te ví? –iba a contestarle pero ella siguió hablando –Ah sí, desapareciste justo el día de tu cumpleaños y de eso hace ya…-hizo una pausa y comenzó a hacer las cuentas mentalmente.

–Han pasado un año con cuatro semanas exactas desde la última vez que nos vimos Alice –le dije sin vacilación alguna –Hoy es trece de Octubre.

Ella se me quedó mirando con los ojos inquisitivos y sorprendidos, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo.

–Lo que me recuerda que hace un mes fue tu cumpleaños. Compré esto mientras estaba en Italia, una parte de mí me decía que te volvería a ver.

Me tendió una cajita con forre de terciopelo azul, y con un pequeño moño dorado, la pequeña cajita fue depositada en mis manos.

– Felices diecinueve años –me dijo Alice y me tendió un beso en la mejilla.

– No tenías porque haberlo hecho.

– Ya sabes que trato de romper las reglas igual que tú y sí, sí tenía por qué hacerlo. Anda, ábrelo –me apresuró cuando vió que solo me quedaba mirando la cajita.

Cuando quité la pequeña tapa algo brilló reluciendo dentro. Era una piedrecita diminuta color topacio, unida en su parte superior por una cadena de oro, era perfecta en todos sus ángulos y cuidadosamente cortada para darle la forma deseada pero… ¡estaba incompleta!, faltaba algo en su borde izquierdo.

–Yo tengo la otra mitad –me explicó Alice llevándose su mano alrededor del cuello y sosteniendo una piedra gemela a la que me había dado. –Paseaba por las calles de Roma y encontré un pequeño puesto que para serte franca no llamaba mucho la atención pero cuando me acerqué me quedé boquiabierta al ver la cantidad de joyas hermosas, el señor que las vendía me explicó que estas –señaló su cadena y la mía –significaban la amistad y por consiguiente también la hermandad así que no lo dudé ni un segundo y las compré. Espero que te guste.

– ¡Es hermoso Alice! ¡Gracias! –esta vez fui yo quien la besé en la mejilla.

Ja, nadie tenía una amiga mejor que la mía.

–Oye ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche? Quiero dormir en una cama como una persona normal ¿sabías?

Yo sonreí y volteé del lado de la calle para detener un taxi. Afortunadamente el primero que pasó se detuvo y el chofer bajó para subirnos el equipaje a la cabina trasera del auto. Le indiqué la dirección y en todo el trayecto Alice se limitó a mirar por la ventana, aunque no sé qué le atraía tanto, si no era el cielo estrellado tal vez las luces de los enormes edificios que nos flaqueaban. Tal vez esta era la primera vez que ella venía a Nueva York, yo había estado viviendo aquí por los últimos meses y ya nada me parecía atractivo ni siquiera el East River.

En menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos subiendo las escalinatas de piedra del edificio para llegar a mi departamento. No se le podría llamar más o menos acogedor o atractivo pero entraba al menos en los límites de la decencia, y era agradable e incluso cómodo para cualquiera que lo viera, no para mí pues ya no había nada que pudiera considerar _"bonito"_ o incluso _"interesante",_ no después de todo lo que me había pasado.

Además tenía todo lo que necesitaba, dos habitaciones, baño y cocina. Si no hubiera estado…otra vez viene la presión sobre el pecho, el dolor sobre la punzante herida, aun en carne viva.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas echarlo a un lado y pensar en otra cosa.

– ¿Te parece bien la habitación? –Pregunté a Alice dejando las maletas encima de la cama, ella hizo lo mismo –Sé que no tiene un armario como lo hubieras querido pero no todas somos como tú.

– ¡Por supuesto que no todas son como yo! Soy inigualable –bromeó.

–Tal vez inigualable pero también traviesa, pícara, diablilla y manipuladora –le seguí el juego.

Ella simuló un puchero.

–Y es por eso que me quieres tanto.

Le aventé la almohada que estaba a mi alcance y ella me la devolvió.

Nos quedamos calladas un buen rato mientras sacábamos toda la ropa y la doblábamos en su lugar, después de que terminamos Alice miró hacia la ventana y se dirigió a ella viendo todo el murmullo de allá afuera. Se volteó hacia a mí y no fue hasta que escuché cómo respiraba hondo cuando supe que me escrutaba con la mirada.

–Te ves fatal –noté la seriedad de su voz: algo muy raro en ella.

–Ya lo dijiste, pero no todas somos obsesivas compulsivas en las compras como tú, ya te dije que dejaré que me compres…

–No me refería a eso –me interrumpió bruscamente –Lo que quiero decir es que tú, toda tú se ve fatal, como si hubieras tenido una terrible enfermedad de la que no te recuperaste.

–Oh –escondí la mirada. Ya se había acercado a terreno peligroso –Pues yo me siento bien.

Fue lo único que pude decir y esperé que no sonara como la vil mentira que era.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste Isabella? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Forks? –noté cómo los recuerdos también le afectaban a ella. Y aquí llegaba la parte difícil de ser yo: mentirle a la única verdadera amiga que tenía o contarle la verdad. Respiré tan hondo como ella lo hizo antes y fui y me senté en la cama cruzada de piernas, dí unas palmaditas en el colchón para que ella me acompañara y se cruzó de piernas igual que yo.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí Alice, y te voy a contar…-me faltó el aire e hice una mueca -…sólo lo que sea necesario.

Mi serenidad asustaba a Alice lo sabía, pero supongo que ella ya se esperaba algo así. O tal vez no.

Esperó.

–Las cosas en mi casa no iban bien, quiero decir Charlie y Sue…-me detuve y no pude continuar, había una barrera en la médula de lo que yo era que no me permitía seguir hablando. Luego inhalé aire profunda y largamente y las palabras salieron de mi boca atropelladamente –Era maltratada físicamente por Charlie y tal vez, mentalmente por Sue.

Ya está, lo dije, no puedo creer lo que dije pero lo dije.

Pensé que cuando se lo dijera a alguien me sentiría mejor, como sacar algo malo que estuviera dentro de mí pero no sucedió nada. Sólo sentí como si le echaran más ácido a las heridas ya de por sí denigrantes. Pero sólo a las heridas pasadas, las que se dieron después, no hicieron más que hacerme desear estar muerta.

Una sombra de incredulidad se esparció por los ojos de Alice e hizo que frunciera el ceño pero luego comprendió la verdad de mis palabras y tan simple como era mi amiga supe que me creyó.

– ¿Desde cuándo…? –comenzó a preguntar.

–Bastante tiempo diría yo. –No le dí más vueltas al asunto, no tendría por qué decirlo todo –Debes entender que vivir en mi casa era como un suplicio así que decidí irme y no dejar ninguna pista para que mi…padre –decir esa palabra me quemaba la lengua –no pudiera encontrarme. Por eso no se lo dije a nadie, porque sabía que Charlie –otra vez la quemazón en la lengua –comenzaría a buscarme y a cuestionar a medio mundo, por eso actué como si nada pasara, por eso te dejé una nota sin dar explicaciones, tenía miedo de que él te dañara si tú sabías información y no querías dársela, así que decidí no dejarte motivos para mentir.

– ¿Y cómo era para ti? ¿A qué punto te maltrataba…él?

–No lo sé.

– ¿Había una razón por la que él te hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No lo sé Alice.

–Debiste…

– ¡No lo sé Alice! –le grité. -¡No lo sé!

Alice comprendió al instante que no diría nada más de lo que yo no quisiera decir y se lo agradecí en el alma.

Me llevé las manos a los oídos y comencé a mecerme en la cama como si estuviera atrapada en un manicomio. No me dí cuenta que dos pesadas lágrimas se desbordaron por mis ojos. Alice acercó su mano en mi pierna para establecer consuelo por medio del contacto.

–Lo siento tanto Isabella, nunca me imaginé…-se le fue la voz tragando saliva fuertemente.

Traté de tranquilizarme suspirando aire como cinco veces.

– ¿Algún día me perdonarás por no haberte dicho nada? ¿Por haberte dejado sin decir nada?

– ¡Claro que sí! –Respondió ella al instante –No tienes ni por qué preguntarlo. No hay nada qué perdonar.

– ¿Qué pasó con Charlie después de que me fui?

El rostro de Alice se ensombreció y sus labios se mantuvieron en una fina línea.

–Como te dije cuando leí tu carta casi me da un infarto pero decidí actuar prudentemente y hacer lo que me pedías, guardar silencio y no mencionar nada sobre tu partida pero como era natural no me quedaría de brazos cruzados. Charlie nunca vino a verme ni hacerme preguntas ni nada –me explicó cuidadosamente –ni tampoco lo ví que acudiera a la policía ni nada por el estilo así que pensé que tanto Charlie como Sue sí sabían a dónde te habías ido. Pasó una semana y fui a tu casa para preguntar por ti, cuando llegué nadie abrió y los vecinos me dijeron que tus padres se habían ido a Canadá, no sé si de vacaciones o a vivir allá, ya nunca los volví a ver. Fue lógico que pensara que estabas bien pues ello actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no sabía que Charlie…–me volteó a ver –Lo siento –agregó. Supe que se disculpó al suponer que la noticia de mi partida no les afectó en lo más mínimo a ellos pero Alice no sabía que para mi padre era mejor que estuviera muerta, puede que hasta Charlie estuviera atento a las noticias para ver aparecer el accidente de mi muerte.

Traté de que no se notara cuánto me afectaba hablar sobre Charlie, ya no quería hablar más sobre eso, me hacía sentir fatigada.

– ¿A dónde te fuiste entonces? –preguntó Alice tratando de avanzar en el tema. A veces me preguntaba si ella podía leerme la mente.

Sonreí.

–A donde menos te lo esperas.

No dije más.

– ¡Vamos Isabella no me dejes en suspenso!

–Fui a Jacksonville –me detuve otra vez –Con mi madre.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se puso de pie abruptamente.

– ¿Qué fuiste con tu madre? ¿Con tu mamá Isabella? ¡No lo puedo creer! Toda tu vida hablaste sobre conocerla y ahora, te vas de Forks así nada más, directito para verla ¿Qué pasó después? –Volvió a sentarse frente a mí -¿La encontraste? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Asentí y mis ojos se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas que no pude detener. Alice frunció el ceño y escuché en su voz preocupación.

– ¿Te rechazó Isa…?

–No, no, para nada Alice, todo lo contrario, mi mamá me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

– ¿Entonces…?

–Es que fue la primera vez que alguien… -No, no podía decir nada, si cometía un desliz no podría parar y no quería que nadie se enterara, incluyendo a mi mejor amiga –No me pidas que te lo explique por favor. No me pidas…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquila Isabella.

Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa.

–Luego de eso hablamos y me contó toda su historia, de por qué me abandonó y porqué me dejó con…con Charlie. Su historia es algo trágico Alice –no me preguntó sobre ello y dí gracias de que Alice me conociera tan bien como para saber que no respondería a preguntas difíciles –Nunca me imaginé todo por lo que tuvo que pasar –cientos de lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos al pensar lo que iba a decir -¡Perdió un bebé! ¡Mi mamá perdió un bebé! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡El ser más inocente que pudiera existir! ¡Y lo perdió por culpa de Charlie, Alice! ¡Era sólo un ser pequeñito! ¡Yo hubiera tenido un hermano mayor! ¡Pero murió! ¡Un bebé murió en el vientre de mi madre!

Alice se llevó la mano a la boca y pude ver que una gota resbalaba por su mejilla.

–Me contó todo lo demás y…me pidió…me pidió que la perdonara, que la perdonara por abandonarme ¿Y sabes qué hice yo? ¿Sabes lo que hice? Me dejé caer en mi orgullo y en mi rencor que no la perdoné _¡No pude perdonarla! _Y ella nunca dejó de amarme y de perdonarme a pesar de todas las cosas que yo le hacía o le decía. Ella y su esposo Phil, porque se volvió a casar y pienso que René no habría encontrado a una persona mejor que él, pero a pesar de todo eso, yo seguí metida en el odio y en el rencor.

Alcé mis rodillas y rodeé mis piernas con los brazos. Comencé a mecerme frenéticamente y a llorar con terribles sollozos como si me desgarraran desde adentro.

–Luego…luego de eso…después de que…después de… –hablaba y me mecía como si estuviera poseída – ¡No! ¡No por favor Alice! ¡No me pidas que lo recuerde! ¡No me pidas que te lo diga! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho Alice! ¡No quiero recordarlo!

Alice rápidamente me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos.

–Shh, shh, tranquila Isabella todo va a estar bien –me consoló –Todo va a estar bien tranquila, yo estoy aquí y no tienes que recordar nada, ni decir nada si así lo deseas ¿De acuerdo? No te obligaré a algo que no quieras hacer.

Yo me dejé consolar y seguí llorando por…no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que por fin dejaron de salir lágrimas por mis ojos. Alice esperó pacientemente sin decir nada hasta que mi episodio de pánico pasó por completo. No hablé hasta que mi respiración se hubo normalizado por completo.

– Lo siento, no he estado totalmente cuerda últimamente.

– No te disculpes –me tomó de la mano.

– Sé que debería decirte… pero es que sencillamente no puedo, por favor no me hagas que te lo diga –No sé cuántas veces había repetido lo mismo en una sola noche.

– Tranquila, no te forzaré a nada.

–Gracias Alice –lo decía de todo corazón.

– ¿Al menos me vas a decir qué pasó con René?

–Lo mismo que contigo, le dejé una carta y me vine a Nueva York.

Alice no iba a preguntar por qué me vine a Nueva York.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso. No es algo alentador.

Se me soltó una risita ronca y luego ya no dijimos nada. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que Alice se levantó de la cama cambiando abruptamente de tema.

– Bueno ya es noche y no he comido nada ¿no tienes hambre? Espero que haya algo rico en el refrigerador ¿No oyes cómo me ruge el estómago? Ven, vamos a preparar algo de comer.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y Alice me obligó a permanecer sentada mientras ella improvisaba la cena. Comenzó a contarme todo lo que había hecho en el último año, desde sus locas actividades con su familia hasta sus tontas experiencias con los chicos.

– ¿Qué besaste a Paul? –Solté asombrada -¿Tu Alice Brandon besaste a Paul?

–Claro que sí –dijo mientras echaba algo en el sartén –No iba a salir de la preparatoria sin haberlo besado, aunque debo decir que he besado hombres que lo hacen mucho mejor.

– ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga? –bromeé.

Siguió diciéndome todo lo que hizo hasta que se graduó de la preparatoria Forks y se fue de viaje con su familia a Italia. No entendía cómo recordaba cada día de lo que había hecho allá pero al parecer se la había pasado genial.

–…pero no siempre salía –iba diciendo –a veces me quedaba en el balcón de nuestro departamento para ver el paisaje y por supuesto para ver a los italianos, pero déjame decirte que todavía estoy decepcionada por la falta de atrevimiento de ellos, esperé regresar a América al menos con uno.

– ¡Alice!

–Está bien, está bien no es para tanto. Pero sigo decepcionada –repitió- ¿Qué hay de ti, no conociste a alguien?

Sentí mil mariposas en el estómago y cómo la sangre se me subía a las mejillas. Una parte de mí seguía añorando a aquel chico del piano.

–Lo sabía –dijo Alice –cuéntamelo todo.

Me encantaba la forma que ella implementaba para hacerme olvidar, sólo temporalmente, todo mi sufrimiento.

–Pues no hay mucho qué contar en realidad. Es como un sueño inalcanzable.

–Pero el mejor de los sueños seguro.

–Sí Alice el mejor de los sueños.

– ¿Lo conoces? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo se llama?

–No lo conozco, no he hablado con él y sólo sé su primer nombre –respondí cada una de sus preguntas.

– ¡Cómo que no has hablado con él!

–No, ni siquiera sabe que existo, sólo lo vi una vez.

Sus cejas se juntaron en una fina línea.

–Haber cuéntamelo todo entonces.

–Mira, estaba en un restaurante, el más caro al que he ido jamás si me permites decirlo, y había un enorme piano por lo que supuse que alguien iba a tocarlo. Entonces ese alguien salió a escena y fue cuando lo ví. –Suspiré profundamente- Se acercó y comenzó a tocar como sólo pueden hacerlo los dioses en el Olimpo. Yo me quedé paralizada, nunca había visto algo más…_hermoso._ Algo sucedió dentro de mí que quiso a ese joven no sé cómo explicarlo así que lo seguí pero me detuve cuando escuché que él discutía con alguien. No sé si eran amigos o sólo hermanos, no había gran parentesco en ellos. Escuché su discusión a escondidas y volteé a verlos un par de veces –parecía que esto lo acababa de vivir ayer, era el único recuerdo que verdaderamente lo tenía presente –Sé que iba a dejar la música y también sé que fue aceptado en Julliard.

– ¿En Julliard? Wow ¿cómo desaprovecharía él una oportunidad así?

–Es lo mismo que le dijo su compañero pero por lo que pude observar Edward estaba en una depresión o algo así.

– ¿Edward?

–Sí, así se llama.

–Wow –volvió a repetir –hasta nombre de telenovela tiene.

Sonreí.

– ¿Y ya no lo has vuelto a ver?

–No

– ¿Cuándo fue eso?

–Enero –anuncié.

– ¿Enero? –Se sorprendió – ¿Y no lo has podido olvidar?

Sacudí la cabeza.

_Así pasaran treinta años creo que nunca olvidaría a aquel muchacho. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado desde entonces jamás lo olvidaría._

–Vaya –dijo Alice –esto es cosa seria.

–Lo es –admití.

– ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Lo único que sabes es que su primer nombre es Edward, no tienes ni idea de su apellido, no sabes dónde vive y que ha pasado de él en los últimos diez meses, lo único que sabes es que fue aceptado en la mejor escuela de música del país pero que probablemente no asiste a clases ahí porque, por lo que escuchaste, él ya no quería seguir tocando. Así que esa es la única miserable pista que tenemos. Podrías ir a Julliard pero eso sería una locura.

Sacudió la cabeza como para deshacerse de la idea. Abrió mucho la boca cuando una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi boca.

Alice comprendió.

–No, no estarás hablando enserio Isabella Swan ¿Ir a una universidad como esa sólo para volver a ver a un chico que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que todo eso implica? ¿Se te soltaron los tornillos o qué?

–Tal vez, pero si es lo que necesito para volver a verlo.

Alice se llevó su índice y su pulgar al puente de su naríz.

–Está bien, suponiendo que por un mágico milagro lo encuentras ahí ¿Cómo les vas a demostrar que terminaste la preparatoria eh?

–Despreocúpate por eso –sonreí de oreja a oreja, pensar en Edward mejoraba considerablemente mi estado de ánimo. –Terminé la preparatoria.

– ¿Qué la terminaste? ¿Cómo?

–Por internet –anuncié orgullosa.

Alice soltó un silbido.

–Ja, nunca me tomé eso de planeta virtual tan enserio.

Solté una risita. Alice se quedó pensativa por un largo, largo momento. Después de que se desconectara del planeta tierra y regresara hizo tronar sus dedos con el pulgar.

– ¡Ya sé! –Dio un pequeño brinquito- Mi papá tiene algunos contactos que nos pueden ayudar a entrar a esa universidad. No va a ser difícil después de todo.

– ¿Nos pueden? –pregunté extrañada al notar el plural en la frase.

–Por supuesto que sí –aseguró -¿No pensarás que te iba a dejar sin mi compañía en una universidad como esa verdad? Ya estuviste alejada de mí bastante tiempo. Y no permitiré que vivas tu sueño de amor y que yo no esté ahí para verlo.

Fui corriendo a plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Eres la mejor del todo el mundo Alice! ¡No sé cómo he podido sobrevivir sin ti!

– Es lo que yo digo –respondió con una enorme sonrisa complaciente en su inocente rostro de duendecillo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ... wiii ya llego Alice ahora solo falta esperar que pasara con la universidad de Julliard :)**

**Nosotra sabemos que todo esto es muy confuso ... pero es necesario que la historia se desarrolle de esta manera ... asi que plisss no se desesperen jejeje ^_^**

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	11. Definitivamente No Hay Esperanza

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

**Definitivamente No Hay Esperanza**

Bien Isabella. Tienes que respirar, sólo eso. Lo has hecho toda tu vida. Creo que puedes hacerlo ahora. Vamos respira.

Traté de hacer lo que me decía a mi misma pero no podía. Intenté inhalar, contener el aire y soltarlo por medio de la exhalación pero era sencillamente imposible cuando tenía sumamente presente el día que era hoy en mi cabeza.

Hoy era el día, hoy entraríamos a la universidad, hoy tal vez lo vería a él después de todo este tiempo, hoy lo vería de nuevo. ¿Cómo quería mi organismo que respirara cuando sólo de pensar en Edward cada latido que daba mi corazón se congelaba e impedía a mis pulmones tomar el oxígeno que necesitaba? Era como caminar sobre el agua con tus propios pies: **¡imposible!**

La emoción corría por todo mi sistema sanguíneo abrazando cada glándula de mi cuerpo, mis rodillas flaqueaban y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, las manos me sudaban y mis pulmones, bueno, mis pulmones seguían en pos de aire que mis incontrolables nervios no le querían dar.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que controlarme o la pobre de Alice tendría que cargar con una muchacha en pleno desfallecimiento emocional en su primer día de universidad. No, no quería hacerla pasar por un mal trago.

– ¿Estás lista Isabella? –Me gritó Alice desde el vestíbulo –Es hora de irnos.

Respiré hondo (muy hondo) una larga y profunda vez.

_Estoy Lista_, me dije.

Tiempo antes, los papás de Alice vinieron a hacernos una visita después de que terminaran su estancia en Italia, listos para su próximo viaje a Francia, al parecer harían un recorrido entero a Europa. Alice les comentó su decisión de quedarse aquí en Nueva York para estudiar en Julliard. Su padre no tuvo que hacer mucho para que pudiéramos entrar al campus. Sabrá Dios qué contactos habrá tenido. El punto era que los papás de mi amiga trajeron su flamante porsche con ellos y afortunadamente ya no tendríamos que tomar un taxi cada vez que nos dirigiéramos a la universidad, la cuestión era que yo no sabía que había adquirido semejante vehículo en el transcurso de un año.

–Uno de los hijos del socio de mi papá tenía un porsche como este –me explicó Alice mientras yo la escuchaba desde el asiento del copiloto –Debo admitir que no estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma por mis intentos de coqueteo sólo para que me permitiera conducirlo, pero funcionó, así que decidí adquirir uno de estos –sonrió –admite que fui hecha específicamente para conducir un porsche 911.

–No lo dudo –le dije –pero no me parece justo que utilices así a los hombres Alice.

_ ¿Era yo, Isabella Swan, la que acababa de decir eso? ¿Yo reclamando a la inocente de Alice por coquetear a los hombres para sacar alguna ventaja de ellos?_ **Definitivamente algo iba mal en mí.** Hitler no se hubiera ido al infierno al escucharme decir una cosa como esta. Al contrario, Alice tendría todas las razones del mundo para reclamarme.

_ ¿Por qué ahora una pequeña parte de mí se arrepentía de haber hecho todo eso? Aunque me costara admitirlo, así era. _

Supe que Alice pensó lo mismo con mi comentario pero no me dijo nada. Me detuve a observar los edificios que pasaban borrosos a mi lado pero me sentía incómoda, sentía la no prudente mirada de Alice sobre mí.

–Alice, si te me vas a quedar mirando de esa forma cada vez que me distraigo será mejor que te olvides de mi compañía durante el trayecto, está súper genial el auto y todo, pero puedo tomar un taxi –mi voz, aunque molesta, sonó tranquila.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó –es que todavía no puedo acostúmbrame a verte así.

– ¿Así cómo? –junté mis cejas en un ceño.

–Diferente –resumió –No eres la misma de siempre. Has cambiado.

Yo desvié la mirada.

– ¿Para bien o para mal?

–Definitivamente para bien. –Se apresuró a decir –Eres… ¿cómo te diré? Ya no eres tan fría…con los demás.

No dije nada.

– ¿Algún día me dirás lo que pasó? –Alice supo encontrar la relación existente entre mi distinto comportamiento y el hecho de mi rotundo silencio, el de mi secreto.

–No lo sé Alice –admití –No lo sé.

No siguió insistiendo. Alice no se entrometería ni insistiría en algo que sabía perfectamente cuánto me afectaba.

Afortunadamente el campus no estaba lejos de nuestro departamento, así que no tardamos demasiado en llegar, además de que ella pisó a fondo el acelerador al entender las incontrolables ganas que tenía de llegar para ver a Edward. Pero yo sabía que todavía no había que dar por hecho el encontrarlo ahí ¿Había hecho lo que quería hacer? ¿Dejar la música? ¿Era probable de que nunca asistió aquí a Julliard? ¿O lo había hecho pero de todos modos, al cabo de un tiempo, abandonó la universidad? ¿Lo hizo, vine aquí sin encontrar esperanzas? ¿Pero qué tal si su amigo, hermano o lo que haya sido aquel chico rubio logró hacerlo entrar en razón y él sí seguiría con la música? De acuerdo, era una probabilidad vana, pero al fin y al cabo era una probabilidad. No me pondría negativa en estos momentos.

Alice me ayudó en mi objetivo con su buena disposición, como siempre.

– ¡No puedo creer que hayamos entrado a la universidad! –Cerró la puerta del auto y se reunió conmigo -¿No es fantástico? Hoy va a ser un día estupendo, te lo aseguro y más cuando ya no tendremos que ver al señor Berty. Recuerdo cuánto lo odiábamos.

–Sí, este será un día estupendo –dije más para convencerme a mí misma que para responderle.

Apenas cruzábamos el aparcamiento de la escuela con cientos de automóviles de todo tipo estacionados también, cuando la mayoría de los allí presentes ya nos escrutaban con la mirada. No sabría decir si me miraban a mí o a Alice, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero no supe si lo hacían por nosotras o para conocer los rostros de las propietarias de un flamante porsche turbo de semejante color. Ciertamente el color canario no era el que yo hubiera elegido. A cada paso que dábamos sentía las miradas penetrantes lanzadas en nuestra dirección, cosa que me incomodaba un poco, aunque me alegre de descubrir que unos cuantos tenían más prioridad de ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y no de escrutar a dos adolescentes como nosotras ¡había centenares de estudiantes aquí por favor! ¡Podían dirigir su mirada a cualquier otro lado! Alice también pareció notar lo mismo que yo pero lo ocultaba y siguió hablando sobre las maravillas y aventuras que nos esperaban en la universidad, yo traté de sacar de su monólogo lo más que pude pero mi mente acaparó toda mi atención cuando los ojos de un grupo de jóvenes situados más allá dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

No supe decir cuántos eran, tal vez cinco o seis. Todos charlaban animadamente, y por lo que mi discreta pupila pudo observar, un muchacho de cabellos rubios, mandíbula cuadrada y feroces ojos azules, que era el que me miraba más descaradamente, era el líder del grupo. Otros de los ahí reunidos, una mujer, de la cual no me enteré del aspecto de su rostro salvo de su larga melena pelirroja que le caía a todo lo largo de su espalda, debido a que se encontraba de espaldas a mí, era la que platicaba animadamente con el muchacho de mirada profunda pero este la ignoró por completo justo cuando Alice y yo pasábamos por ahí.

Era como si los pasos que daba sucedieran en cámara lenta, algo en la mirada de aquel joven no me gustó para nada, un bálsamo de escalofríos subieron por mi columna vertebral y se resguardaron en mi piel. No dejaba de mirarme. Me pareció una eternidad desparecer de su vista al entrar por una puerta, y aun así sentí su mirada en la espalda. Por lo que pude ver Alice ni siquiera se dio cuenta así que decidí no darle importancia. Saqué todo el positivismo posible de mi buena disposición y comencé a echarle una ojeada a toda la universidad, después de todo aquí pasaría la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Alice y yo concordamos en dar una vuelta para grabarnos todos los pasillos, aulas y conductos posibles pero la estructura de Julliard no era todo lo que observaban mis ojos, también buscaban a la única persona que en toda la universidad que no conocía y que me interesaba ver.

– ¿Ya lo viste por alguna parte? –me preguntó mi amiga. Agradecí internamente por no pasar por alto mis prioridades.

–No, aún no, ya te lo hubiera dicho.

–Cierto.

El día pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, estaba segura que para al final de la semana más o menos terminaría por acostumbrarme al ritmo de la universidad, llegué a mi salón de clase y traté de memorizarme algunos de los rostros de mis compañeros, pero estaba paranoica pues todos me parecían que tenían el rostro de Edward, tenía que sacudir la cabeza y tallarme los ojos para ver el verdadero rostro de la persona. No sé si fue el destino, la suerte o tal vez le dí lástima al cielo por ser una perfecta inadaptada pero Alice sería mi compañera en dos de mis clases. No podía pedir más aunque el mérito de hacerme eso sentir mejor disminuía un poco cuando me di cuenta de que el chico que me miró tan descaradamente allá afuera sería uno de mis compañeros. Esta vez estaba segura de que no alucinaba, sentí ojos clavados en mí cuando estaba escuchando a uno de mis profesores en clase y cuando volteé discretamente por encima de mi hombro supe que era él. La sensación de escalofríos comenzaba a ser incómoda.

Todo el día lo busqué, busqué a un muchacho con rostro de ángel, busqué a Edward pero no lo encontré. El primer día de universidad había transcurrido y yo no tenía noticias de él. Ni siquiera una pista que me dijera que él había pisado los pasillos de esta universidad. No dejé que la negatividad me aplastara cuando Alice y yo ya estuvimos trepadas en el auto.

– ¿En realidad no esperabas verlo el primer día verdad? –Me dijo como para darme ánimos –Hay millares y millares de estudiantes en toda la escuela, aun si sí estuviera estudiando aquí no creo que lo hubieras encontrado el día de hoy. Imagina la cantidad de estudiantes que hay y que no conocemos.

–Sí Alice lo sé, ya había pensado en eso. –ciertamente ya lo había hecho así que no dejé que mis esperanzas flaquearan.

Pero así pasó una semana ¡Una semana entera y sin tener resultados! Los días pasaban y no encontraba ni pista de él. Mis esperanzas se vinieron a pique cuando la realidad me abrumó. Edward no había estado nunca antes aquí, Edward no había venido a estudiar a Julliard, Edward abandonó su sueño, abandonó el piano, jamás vino a esta universidad. Probablemente se encontraba en una parte recóndita de Alaska o de Groenlandia o China o cualquier parte del mundo. Podía estar en todas partes o en ninguna pero aquí no estaba. Lo supe cuando pasó el mes. Después de esa primera semana, se le sumaron otras tres y yo no tenía rastro de él. Había pasado un mes entero y nada. Al final me dí por vencida. Todas mis esperanzas habían sido una estupidez, todos mis deseos de verlo otra vez algún día ya no tenían ningún fundamento que las impulsara, todo el anhelo, la creencia, la ilusión y el optimismo estuvieron fuera de mi alcance por completo. De nuevo, _era yo la que perdía._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	12. Milagro Personal

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong><em>12<em>**

**_Milagro Personal_**

Estaba harta de sentirme así. Ya no quería esto, ya no quería vagar por el mundo y que el único camino que mis decisiones o acciones encontraran, fuera justamente el peor, el que tenía todas las piedras y los altibajos posibles en el lugar donde no deberían estar. Y yo cada vez, que veía una piedra, caía y no había manera de levantarme hasta que al final del camino ya no podía seguir en pie y terminaba por arrastrarme y degradarme cada vez más._ Pero llegué a mi límite. Ya era suficiente. Ya no podía seguir sintiéndome así. _Tal vez el hecho de que no encontrara a Edward se sumaba a todas mis demás heridas, todavía sangrantes y a carne viva, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, así que me levante, corrí las cortinas para que el sol entrara por la ventana y los poros de mi piel sintieran los rayos penetrar y respiré todo la cantidad de aire fresco posible. Disfruté del baño y del agua caliente que corría por mi espalda y en menos de lo que pensé ya estábamos Alice y yo en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Hoy me concentraría de lleno en mis clases, no quería que lo profesores me pidieran opinión y no supiera contestarles, al menos no con tontos balbuceos.

Miré al lugar donde generalmente se encontraban James y su pandilla. Como el primer día de clases, y como siempre ahí estaban. Igual que siempre James me volteaba a ver devorándome con la mirada que me causaba escalofríos. Alice notó mi estremecimiento.

– ¿Te sigue cayendo mal verdad?

–No es que me caiga mal Alice, es sólo que me incomoda. Me siento observada por él todo el tiempo.

–Yo creo que le gustas.

Mis ojos no ocultaron el repentino pánico.

–Espero de verdad que no.

Ella si dirigió a su aula y yo a la mía pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta y dirigirme a mi lugar un cuerpo se interpuso y tuve que parar en seco.

–Hola preciosa –saludó James con una confianza que me molestaba.

–Isabella, me llamo Isabella, creo que ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

–Pero vas a necesitar más ruegos para hacerme entender preciosa, soy de cabeza dura.

–Ya me dí cuenta –susurré por lo bajo y entre dientes.

– ¿Perdón?

Ignoré su pregunta.

–James –alcé mi cuello -¿Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar? Aquí le estorbamos a todo el mundo.

Comenzaba a irritarme.

Él hizo oídos sordos y simplemente me sonrió asomando una dentadura perfecta así que lo empujé ligeramente y lo rodeé con un bufido de molestia. Ya no se acercó a mí pero sabía que me buscaría en el almuerzo o a cualquier otra hora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo. Rápidamente me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

– ¿Tienes prisa preciosa?

Sí, por alejarme de ti

–La tengo –contesté -¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

–Nada en realidad, sólo quería invitarte…

– ¿Qué hay de Tanya? Pensé que salías con ella.

La pelirroja de Tanya se vanagloriaba de salir con un tipo como James aunque francamente yo no le encontraba nada de ventajoso a eso.

James hizo una media sonrisa.

–Pero estar con ella no me priva de salir con otras chicas.

–En lo que a mí concierne sí –le respondí tajante.

–Anímate preciosa…

–Isabella –recalqué.

–No tiene nada de malo que salgas con chicos. Podemos ir a cualquier lado.

_¡Demonios, sí que era cabeza dura!_

–Lo siento James no tengo tiempo.

Me dí la vuelta y aceleré el paso sin dejar que dijera nada más. No me importaba tener que rodear toda la escuela con tal de evitarlo.

No me dí cuenta que todos los alumnos tomaban la misma dirección hasta que una pequeña figurita de cabellos negros aparece frente a mí corriendo.

– ¿Alice por qué corres? ¿A dónde va todo el mundo?

–Hay gracias a Dios que te encuentro –tomó aire y me miró desconcertada -¿Todavía no lo sabes? Todos tenemos que dirigirnos al auditorio de conciertos. Van a dar un espectáculo.

– ¿Espectáculo? Pensé que no sería hasta terminando el mes.

–Es porque ya estamos terminando el mes Isabella –recalcó.

– ¿Es obligatorio? La verdad no tengo ganas de ir –admití. Prefería dar una vuelta por los alrededores que sentarme a ver lo que sea que presentarían.

–Pues aunque no lo sea yo te voy a obligar a ir señorita –dijo pícaramente –Escuché que será un show espectacular.

–Pero Alice…

Me calló alzando un dedo.

–No nada de peros –me tomó de la mano y me arrastró con ella apresurando el paso –Ven, vámonos, quiero estar en primera fila.

Dejé que Alice me guiara mientras refunfuñaba.

Cientos de alumnos ya estaban ocupando lugar listos para la presentación, se escuchaban murmullos de emociones y grititos de excitación, por lo que pude escuchar todos esperaban ansiosos y emocionados. Todos se removían inquietos en sus lugares e incluso pude ver a la mayoría de los profesores de música ocupando lugares en las primeras filas. Alice nos buscó lugares en donde quería pero no encontró así que tuvimos que tomar asiento en la quinta fila, al parecer Alice se había contagiado de la emoción de los demás, a diferencia de mí. La verdad todo esto no me emocionaba, había demasiado ruido, no me atraía en lo más mínimo estar aquí.

– ¿Alice, en serio me necesitas? No me siento cómoda –le dije en tono quejumbroso –Quisiera salir de aquí.

Al principio no aceptó lo que decía pero luego que vio mi rostro se convenció.

– ¿Estás segura? Podrías perderte del espectáculo de tu vida.

–Estoy segura –concluí.

Le sonreí para disculparme y me puse de pie. No tardaría demasiado en llegar a la puerta. Necesitaba aire, sentía que me asfixiaba. Apresuré el paso y comencé a subir los pequeños escalones para alcanzar la salida, a estas alturas todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados.

Tres pasos más y estaría fuera de la sala.

Súbitamente todos los murmullos se vieron aplacados y comenzó un silencio sepulcral que invadió toda la sala.

Dos pasos más y estaría afuera.

El gran telón rojo se corrió y dejó lugar a la visibilidad del show. Yo ni siquiera me dí la vuelta para ver.

Un paso más y estaría completamente fuera de la sala.

_ Una melodía, el roce de una tonada, apenas el primer toque._

_ Una melodía perfectamente conocida, como el cántico de los dioses._

Esta vez sí me di la vuelta y supe, incluso antes de levantar la mirada lo que vería. Sufrí un colapso de parálisis múltiple, me quedé congelada en mi lugar porque arriba, en el escenario, se encontraba un enorme piano y frente a él un muchacho de cabellos alborotados color bronce.

Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, cada nervio de mi cuerpo cobró vida propia y era imposible aquietarlos. Todo el mundo dejó de existir para mí, el planeta entero era invisible, ajeno, todo lo que podía importarme en esos momentos se encontraba frente a mis ojos.

Mi pulso rebasaba los límites de la cordura, en un torrente vertiginoso de emociones y cada latido de mi corazón zumbaba al ritmo de la armonía que encontraba en la hermosa sonoridad del murmullo celestial de melodías.

Era como si hubiera subido al mismo cielo. No, Más bien como si el cielo hubiera bajado y yo me encontrara en él en la gloria.

_ Luego lo entendí._

Aquel día en el que yo era un mar de lágrimas en la habitación del baño y no aguantaba más sufrimiento, el día en que llamé a Alice, pedí un milagro, un milagro al cielo. _Estaba segura de que sólo un milagro podría salvarme._

Bueno, pues mis ruegos fueron escuchados y correspondidos porque el cielo me había mandado un ángel, mi milagro en forma de ser celestial vino a rescatarme de las tinieblas en que me encontraba.

Ese ángel, el único que yo quería, fue bajado del mismo cielo para venir a mi encuentro**. Y justo ese ángel yacía frente a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	13. Confianza

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>

**Confianza**

Me quedé ahí con la boca abierta y mi corazón desbordando emoción.

Edward (_mi Edward_), el Edward a quien buscaba y temí no encontrarlo estaba a menos de veinte metros de mí. No podía creerlo pero era cierto. Todos escuchaban atentamente las composiciones que Edward hacía cuando tocaba el teclado, yo no paré de escrutarlo con la mirada. No pude creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo ví. No había cambiado en nada.

Su cabello color bronce despeinado, su nariz perfecta, su mandíbula cuadrada, los músculos de sus brazos… y sus ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda que demostraban que el cielo existía.

Terminó la primera canción y yo salí por la puerta. Estaba segura de que si me quedaba no había nadie que pudiera frenarme, bien pudiera dirigirme directo al escenario e ir derechito a él, así que decidí alejarme para no ser yo la que diera un espectáculo.

No pude sostenerme en pie, y antes de que mis rodillas flaquearan busqué un lugar próximo para sentarme. Respiré profundo en un intento por estabilizar mi pulso.

Sonreí. Tan fácil como mis ojos veían y mis oídos escuchaban en un mandato que mi cerebro les hacía inconscientemente, sonreí y no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro aunque lo hubiera querido.

Rato después el sonido de aplausos me aturdió los oídos y supe que el show había terminado, los aplausos se extendieron ensordecedoramente hasta que las mismas personas que habían entrado, salían ahora de la gran puerta por la yo había escapado. Entre todo el gentío que salía visualicé a Alice hasta que miraba por todas partes hasta que finalmente me ubicó sentada donde me encontraba.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que te acabas de perder? –me acusó cuando se acercó a mí –Eso de allá –apuntó con un leve gesto de cabeza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –estuvo es-pec-ta-cu-lar –deletreo emocionada –No debí dejar que te fueras. Te dije que sería el espectáculo de tu vida pero como siempre no sabes escuchar. Lo hubieras visto, el piano, la música, _¡todo! Fue magnífico._

–Lo sé Alice –le dije todavía sonriente –Estuve ahí. Bueno estuve lo necesario.

– ¿Cómo que estuviste ahí? –Se sorprendió -Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas.

–Escuché una parte –le dije como si me sintiera en las nubes.

–Bien –se sentó a mi lado –Entonces ya no hay excusa para regañarte. Si te hubieras quedado todo el tiempo pensaría que ese era el chico que estabas buscando –Hay no, creo que iba a ser testigo de otros de los monólogos sin fin de mi mejor amiga – ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí Edward, porque dijiste que cuando lo viste tocar fue lo mejor que hayas visto en tu vida porque tocaba como los mismos dioses, y déjame decirte que este muchacho no toca nada mal, además de que Edward quería estudiar en la universidad de Julliard como este chico también, porque no creo que sólo haya venido a presentarse una sola vez, lo más seguro es que estudia aquí, Julliard no dejaría una oportunidad así, como dijiste también que le habían ofrecido un lugar a Edward. Y lo que es aún más una coincidencia es que yo te encontrara aquí afuera con una enorme sonrisa del tamaño del mundo como si hubieras encontrado el amor de tu vida o algo así.

Alcé las cejas hasta donde ya no pude más mientras la escuchaba sacar sus conclusiones. Era una escena cómica ver cómo Alice lo descubría todo sin darse cuenta de nada en realidad.

Tomó el aire que necesitaba y se perdió en la nada, sus ojos estuvieron fuera de órbita.

– ¿Así que…? ¿Alice?

Siguió perdida por un largo minuto más.

–Hay por todos los cielos. –dijo de la nada con la mirada fija en algo inexistente frente a ella. No supe si me lo decía a mí o se lo decía a ella -No lo puedo creer ¡No lo puedo creer! –ya éramos dos. Se puso de improviso de pie y dio un pequeño saltito –Esto es una verdadera locura. ¿Es él, verdad? –sonreí todavía más, aunque creo que eso ya no era posible.

Alice lo comprendió

– ¡Es él! ¡El chico del que me hablaste está aquí! ¡Es él! Esto es genial, ya no tendrás que seguir buscándolo. ¡Él está aquí! ¡Esto es sorprendente! Al final, valió la pena la espera. Sigo sin poder creérmelo.

Si yo fuera más expresiva creo que estaría como Alice en estos momentos, pero multiplicada por un millón.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan guapo? Fácilmente podría pasar por un actor de televisión.

–Sí, si te lo dije. Te dije que era _hermoso. _–respondí de forma uniforme. Seguía perdida en las nubes.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen: Hasta no ver, no creer. –citó totalmente despreocupada y relajada.

Solté una pequeña risita.

En esos momentos alguien pasó frente a nosotros que pudimos ver a la perfección porque el patio ya estaba desalojado, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares salvo unos cuantos. Alice y yo ya no dijimos nada y simplemente nos quedamos calladas. Edward pasaba frente a nosotras con pasos largos y seguros. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de no sufrir otro colapso.

– ¿Qué esperas? –Me apremió Alice -¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

Ahora estaba nerviosa aunque todavía en las nubes.

– ¿Y según tú que le voy a decir? No puedo llegar nada más así.

–Claro que puedes y vas a ir ahora mismo porque yo te lo ordeno –No cabía en mi mente ver a la pequeñita de Alice dando órdenes -Además no vas a desairar a tu mejor amiga verdad.

–Qué chantajista eres ¿lo sabías?

–Lo sabía –susurró con una pequeña nota de traviesa arrogancia. – ¿Qué esperas? –me agarró del brazo y me levantó –Anda, ve a hablar con él -Ahora me dio un pequeño empujoncito.

–Pero qué le voy a decir Alice. ¿Qué tal si está ocupado?

–Pues haz que se ocupe de ti. Y lo que le vayas a decir es lo de menos, felicítalo por su forma de tocar o lo que sea.

–Todo mundo ya le habrá dicho eso.

–Y qué importa, hazle saber que eres una de las cautivadas. Ve, corre.

Me ahuyentó con la mano, para luego seguir la dirección que había tomado Edward. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, toda mi vida había esperado el momento de poder hablar con él. Bueno, no toda mi vida pero quedaba bien en la connotación.

Aceleré el paso y rodeé la esquina de uno de los edificios. Volteé por todos lados pero no lo ví, lo había perdido de vista, tal vez entró a uno de los salones ¿Y a qué salón pudo haber entrado? ¿Qué tal si ya estaba en una de sus clases? ¿Lo interrumpiría? No, no haría algo así. Decidí regresar con Alice, ya habría oportunidad de hablar con él ¿la habría? _Quería creer que sí._

Me dí la media vuelta bruscamente. Demasiado brusco diría yo. Mi cuerpo topó con otro y retrocedí por el impacto.

–En verdad lo siento yo… –me quedé con las palabras en la boca. Edward se encontraba frente a mí con ojos un poco desconcertados.

–Discúlpame tú a mí, debí haberte visto.

_¡Por dios!_ Su voz era tan profunda como lo recordaba. Provocó mil mariposas en mi estómago.

– ¿Tú eres el chico del piano verdad? –claro que era él, hasta mi propia pregunta me ofendía ¿pero cómo iba a comenzar una charla con él si no? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

–Sería una calamidad decirte que no –sonrió un poco provocando que mis rodillas no respondieran, aunque pude notar en su voz que contrariamente a mí, no buscaba una charla en lo absoluto, sólo trataba de ser cortés.

–Estuviste fantástico, nunca había visto que alguien tocara de esa forma –y nuevamente no se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

–Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa.

Ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Se alejó por completo de mí con paso rápido sin dejarme decir nada más. Me quedé ahí sola viendo cómo se alejaba de mí sin más.

_ Del segundo siguiente al otro caí dolorosamente de las nubes en que me encontraba. _

* * *

><p>– ¿Y se fue? ¿Te dijo eso y se fue? –se quejó Alice justo cuando tomaba asiento en el enorme sofá frente a mí con una taza de café en las manos.<p>

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella en el resto del día, igualmente que no había visto a Edward otra vez.

–Sí, fue lo único que dijo.

–Pues espero que no extrañe su cara bonita porque le voy a dar una tremenda paliza y luego voy a patearle el…

–Alice –la interrumpí alzando la voz –Se portó muy cortés, créeme.

–Esa no es la manera de dejar a una dama. Si hubiera estado allí…

–Pero yo no soy tú ¿de acuerdo? –La volví a interrumpir –Tal vez sí tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Da igual. Olvidemos eso ¿quieres?

–Está bien –tomó de su taza de café y luego prendió la televisión. No había nadie mejor que ella para distraerse con cualquier otra cosa, lo sabía. –Espero que encuentre algo, el otro día encontré un canal donde pasan buenas películas ¿qué canal era?

Dejé a Alice en el sofá y me fui a la cama. Esperaba de veras que mañana fuera un día diferente. Estaba segura de que lo sería.

Igual que todos los días desde que había entrado a la universidad me aseguré de que James no estuviera esperándome, fuera del salón de clases o donde sea, para mi fortuna, no lo ví por ningún lado y me dirigí al aula que me correspondía.

Tomé mi lugar y esperé que el profesor llegara mientras garabateaba tontos dibujos en mi libreta, sentí el aire que se levantó cuando alguien tomó asiento a mi lado pero no levanté la cabeza.

Cuando el profesor llegó tomé toda mi atención en él.

–Primero que nada muchachos quiero darle de nuevo la bienvenida a uno de nuestros mejores alumnos. Edward Cullen –Sentí que alguien se removía a mi lado. Desvié la mirada**. ¡Por todas las llamas del infierno! Edward estaba sentado a mi lado ¡y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! ¡¿En qué mundo vivía?** Dí un brinquito por la sorpresa aunque nadie se dio cuenta –Edward estuvo fuera por un mes porque estuvo representándonos en los concursos que se llevan a cabo internacionalmente –siguió explicando el profesor –Pero es un honor tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros señor Cullen. –le dijo a Edward y este hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

La clase tomó su curso pero yo ya no pude poner atención como cabía esperar. Cuando terminó todos comenzaron a salir y me obligué a mi misma de salir rápido de ahí, de lo contrario no aguantaría las ganas de hablarle y eso ya no se vería bien. Él me hablaría si quisiera.

Recogí mis libros y los puse en mi regazo, de la prisa que tenía choqué abruptamente con alguien y todos mis libros se vieron esparcidos por el suelo.

Era de esperarse con quién había chocado.

Edward bajó rápidamente al suelo a ayudarme a recoger mientras yo quería que la tierra me tragara.

–Creo que vas a tener que dejar de hacer eso –dijo amablemente –No está bien que nos encontremos cada vez así.

¿Se acordaba de mí? Era estúpido emocionarme por saber que me habían reconocido. _Pero era Edward el que me había reconocido._

Sonreí tímidamente.

–Lo siento, soy una persona distraída.

–O el distraído soy yo.

Ahora sí tenía todo el tono de mantener una charla, no sólo por ser cortes. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y él me entregó los libros que había recogido.

–Gracias.

Él me sonrió y las manos me comenzaron a sudar.

– ¿Eres nueva aquí? No te había visto por aquí antes. –seguía siendo amable.

–Sí, mi amiga y yo acabamos de entrar, aunque pensé que tú eras el nuevo aquí pero ya veo que estuviste de gira por el mundo.

–Oh, ya lo ves, soy un hombre ocupado –bromeó.

–Un talento así es digno de reconocerse –apunté sin disimular la emoción de mi voz. –Supongo que toda tu vida has tocado el piano.

Justo cuando dije eso en los ojos de Edward apareció una sombra de dolor y me vino a la mente el día en que lo ví por primera vez. Fui una tonta al decir eso, cómo no recordaba el daño que ese tema le infringía a él. Tenía bien claro el sufrimiento que ví en sus ojos aquel día en Jacksonville. Edward no se apagó en lo absoluto. Estaba segura que otra persona que no hubiera sido yo no hubiera notado cómo sus brillantes ojos color verde se apagaban.

–En realidad no –respondió como si nada –Es más reciente de lo que te imaginas.

–Bueno pues felicidades, tienes un don.

– ¿Qué te parece si caminamos y platicamos? –preguntó de repente. El salón ya estaba solo, no me había percatado de eso, estaba haciendo algo más importante que pensar en si llegaba tarde a mi clase o no –No quiero que llegues tarde ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?

No tardé en adivinar que la caballerosidad era algo natural en él.

–En el aula 8 ¿y la tuya?

Por favor que le toque conmigo, por favor que le toque conmigo.

–En la 15.

_¡Demonios!_

– Entonces puedo acompañarte.

¿Edward quería acompañarme a mí a mi siguiente clase? ¿A mí?

– ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? No te ofendas pero no eres del estilo de personas que viven en una gran ciudad.

¿Y qué sabía él?

–No –le contesté –Nací en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks –No esperaba que lo supiera, _¿quién conocía a ese mugroso pueblo_? desde luego no una persona como él. –En el estado de Washington.

–Sí, lo conozco. Hay lluvia todo el año.

Urra por mí.

– ¿No te gusta la lluvia? –preguntó en seguida.

¿Cómo se dió cuenta de eso? ¿No hice una mueca o sí? No, odiaba la lluvia y todo lo relacionado con ese pueblo que no hacía más que traer oscuros recuerdos llenos de rencor y sufrimiento.

–No mucho –admití –prefiero más el sol y el calor.

–Por eso te mudaste a Nueva York –Edward nunca vacilaba en lo que decía y siempre estaba seguro de sí.

–No –negué rápidamente –Es más complicado que eso.

¿Por qué teníamos que hablar sobre mí? Si le daba respuestas completas seguramente saldría corriendo.

–Oh, pues de cualquier forma espero que te guste esta ciudad –me dio gusto que no siguiera insistiendo, probablemente notó la renuencia de mi voz.

–Es aceptable –dije – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres un chico de ciudad o de pueblo?

–Nací en Chicago, así que podrías calificarme como un chico de ciudad pero soy perfectamente adaptable a donde vaya.

–Bien por ti.

No podía creer que ayer solamente crucé cinco palabras con él y hoy ya sabía hasta el lugar donde había nacido.

–Supongo entonces que no sólo has vivido en Nueva York o en Chicago, has estado por todas partes.

–Sí, ya sabes, en todos lados necesitan un poco de música y además el trabajo de mi padre no nos permite quedarnos siempre en el mismo lugar.

Su padre Carlisle, lo recordaba. Me mordí con todas las fuerzas el labio para no hablar de más. Me juzgaría como una bruja adivina acosadora si le decía que ya sabía el nombre de sus padres.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es futbolista o algo así?

Rio.

–No, para nada. Es médico.

–Oh.

_¿Por qué me sentía tan nerviosa? _Se supone que yo era Isabella Swan, la que no se dejaba dominar por los nervios y las emociones frente a un chico, la que tenía todo bajo control, la que decidía qué hablar y qué no, la que lo controlaba todo_. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cuánto yo había cambiado_, además de que era Edward con el que hablaba. Así que supuse que se debía por ambas cosas.

–Pero ya que estás en Julliard te volviste una persona sedentaria. –agregué.

–Algo así, pero es difícil ser una persona sedentaria cuando te quieren para que muestres tu espectáculo en todo el mundo.

–Cierto –concedí –Pero no sería justo que sólo muestres tu talento aquí, en lo personal me parece maravilloso que todos conozcan tu música.

–Eso es bueno, imagina que todos salieran corriendo cuando empiezo a tocar, no sería algo muy favorable que digamos.

Esta vez yo reí.

–No creo que eso sea posible.

Pensé que seguiría hablando pero se quedó totalmente serio por un momento hasta que finalmente habló.

Respiró profundo.

–Si te diría que no todo es lo que parece ¿qué dirías?

Me quedé desconcertada.

–No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

–Digo que no siempre ha sido así, que hubo un tiempo en que estaba a punto de dejar la música.

¿Por qué me lo decía? Acabábamos de entablar conversación, ¡y él ya me estaba diciendo esto! No creo que me mereciera algo así.

–Pero no lo hiciste. –le apunté.

–No, heme aquí. –su voz sonó totalmente seca.

– ¿Por qué harías algo así? Sería una locura. –intenté apuntar sólo lo evidente.

–Es complicado –noté otra vez cómo sus ojos perdían el brillo.

Repitió mis palabras que yo dije hace un momento así que yo ya no seguí insistiendo como él tampoco lo hizo conmigo, le devolví el favor.

Casi lanzo un gritito de irritación cuando me dí cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al aula 8, pero no lo hice.

–Bien, creo que ya llegamos –dije monótonamente.

No detuvimos en la puerta y Edward soltó una risita que envió estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué? –quise saber.

–Hemos platicado todo el camino hasta aquí y aun no sé tu nombre. –ahora sonaba divertido y eso me dio gusto.

–Ah –yo también reí –Soy Isabella, Isabella Swan.

–Isabella –se dijo a sí mismo luego se presentó él. –Soy Edward Cullen pero creo que ya lo sabías.

_ ¡Claro que ya sabía que se llamaba Edward_! Un momento… ¿cómo sabía él que yo ya lo sabía? Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico pero entonces comprendí que fue el profesor quien lo expuso ante toda la clase.

–Edward –repetí como para memorizarlo ¿pero qué demonios iba yo a necesitar repetirlo para memorizarlo? Estaba consiente más de ese nombre que del mío.

–Fue un placer conocerte Isabella –me miró fijamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes penetrando mi alma –Te veré pronto.

Se alejó con la misma elegancia por el pasillo con que lo había visto caminar antes.

Yo no pude más que pensar en lo ansiosa que estaba por que llegase ese _"pronto". _Y estaba convencida de que no lo dijo sólo por mera cortesía.

Quería que esta clase pasara rápido, estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa, sobretodo ansiosa. Esperé que Edward no sólo estuviera en la primera clase conmigo, pero por un lado eso estaría bien porque no sólo no pondría la más mínima atención a la clase si no que también los nervios me comerían viva. Así que no supe interpretar como ventaja o desventaja el hecho de que Edward estuviera conmigo en una clase más pero para mi desgracia James también estaba en esa clase.

Edward siguió comportándose como todo un caballero y después de que nos diéramos cuenta de que compartiríamos no sólo una si no dos clases al día juntos él no se molestó en entablar conversación conmigo. Qué fácil era hablar con él, me sentía…_cómoda_, eso es, me sentía cómoda cuando hablaba con él, como no me había sentido con nadie, excepto con Alice claro. Y lo increíble de la situación es que apenas el día de hoy había platicado con él.

– ¿y te gustó? –me iba preguntando él justamente cuando me daba el paso para salir por la puerta.

–Definitivamente no –negué –Es la película más aburrida que hay sobre el planeta entero, si pudiera demandar por exceso de aburrimiento créeme que lo haría.

Soltó un resoplido.

–Vaya ¿tanto así? Hay películas mucho mejores lo admito, pero no está tan mal.

–No, no está mal, está pésima.

–Lo que digas –me concedió.

¿Notaba lo seductora que se escuchaba su voz? Porque yo sí.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y me detuve cuando me hizo una pregunta.

– ¿Qué coche es el tuyo?

–El porsche amarillo –no necesité señalarlo, era fácil de identificar. –Pero es de mi amiga Alice, no el mío.

Edward hizo un pequeño bufido.

–Sí, definitivamente no pareces el estilo de persona que vendría a la escuela con semejante automóvil.

–Lo tomaré como en cumplido.

No lo miré a los ojos porque si lo hacía me desmayaría.

– ¿Alice te lleva siempre a casa? –quiso saber.

Antes de explicarle solté una risita.

–Sí. Alice y yo vivimos en el mismo departamento, vivimos juntas desde hace tiempo.

–Eso lo explica –murmuró -¿y tus padres?

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y cómo la herida abierta derramaba gotas de sangre por dentro.

–Papá está en Canadá y mamá en Jacksonville –al menos hasta donde yo sé.

Era obvio que Edward había notado cómo separé a los dos como si hubiera dicho frases diferentes, pero él no hizo la pregunta obvia.

– ¿Jacksonville? –Preguntó en su lugar –Yo estuve ahí durante un tiempo. Nada bueno que decir durante mi estancia ahí en realidad.

_¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué todo eso ya lo sabía?_

–Es una lástima –le dije con charla trivial –A mi me encanta Jacksonville.

Ahí fue el lugar donde lo conocí, claro que adoraba Jacksonville, al menos por eso sí.

–Lo supuse, hay sol y es un lugar caliente –anexó lo que le había dicho antes.

–Exacto –No era por eso, pero ya qué.

Alice iba saliendo en esos momentos y se acercó al porsche sin vernos. Edward lo notó.

–Bien, entonces tengo que dejarte ir –me encantó el juego de palabras que usó –Ya te esperan. Nos vemos mañana.

–Hasta mañana –me despedí.

Edward se alejó.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa Alice no paró de hacerme preguntas que yo muy emocionada respondía, no podía creer el giro que había tomado mi ¿relación? Con Edward, al menos ya era un avance. Me pregunté por qué decidió hablar conmigo específicamente, estaba más que claro que a Edward no se le podía considerar una persona común en el campus universitario, y no sólo ahí si no a donde quiera que fuera. No pasaba desapercibido en ningún lado. Podía elegir hablar con la universidad entera y todos estarían encantados de que él hablara con ellos, así que era lógico que me sintiera afortunada.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté más temprano de lo normal, me bañé rápidamente y con la misma velocidad desayuné. No por que hiciera todo más rápido lo vería más pronto pero era una forma de canalizar mi ansiedad. Alice no me rebatió cuando le pedí que me dejara conducir pero si me regañó por la velocidad a la que iba.

La primera clase la compartía con él y eso era un estímulo que mejoraba considerablemente las clases. _No había mejor manera de comenzar el día._

Alice me reprochó con su voz de duendecillo lo temprano que habíamos llegado pero dejó de importarme cuando llegué a mi clase. Edward ya estaba ahí.

–Buenos días Isabella –me sonrió. Mis nervios hicieron su aparición. Sencillamente no había manera de describir esa sonrisa, tal vez incluso más brillante que la del dios Zeus.

¿Me estaba esperando? No era una coincidencia que llegara a esta hora igual que yo.

–Buenos días –yo también le regalé una sonrisa. No batallé en absoluto nada para sonreír.

–Hoy es un excelente día ¿no te parece? –comentó.

Comenzaba a creer que nuestras emociones eran recíprocas.

–Sin duda –le respondí mientras tomábamos asiento, él a mi lado.

–Escucha, anoche me que quedé pensando en tu nombre…

Casi grito de la emoción.

– ¿En mi nombre? –Le interrumpí -¿Qué hay sobre él?

–Es hermoso no hay duda -¿A Edward le parecía hermoso mi nombre? No podía haber pedido algo mejor.

–Edward también me parece magnífico –le hice saber esperando que no notara cómo mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Sonrió modestamente. ¡Jesús! Tendría que controlarme cada vez que él sonriera.

–Pero no es mi nombre del que quiero hablar, es que estaba pensando en las diferentes formas en que se pudiera modificar el tuyo y llegué a una conclusión, si no te molesta claro.

_Si provenía de él dudo que me molestara._

–Eso depende –le dije –No hay sobrenombres de monstruos o personajes de ficción involucrados en esto ¿verdad?

–Para nada –anunció –Estaba pensando en que "Bella" suena mucho mejor, es corto y sigue guardando lo hermoso de Isabella.

**¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Edward me puso un sobrenombre! **Un hermoso sobrenombre que de su boca se escuchaba más maravilloso de lo que en verdad era.

–Así que de ahora en adelante serás Bella ¿te gusta?

–Me encanta –concedí –Gracias.

–No hay de qué Bella –recalcó y se echó a reír contagiándome de su risa.

La clase pasó rápido y justo igual que ayer me acompañó al aula ocho, pero lo diferente de hoy es que todo el mundo que pasaba se nos quedaba mirando, y no se molestaban en disimular. Edward los ignoraba con éxito como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello, yo no.

Se despidió de mí diciéndome que nos veríamos en la última clase igual que ayer. Cuando tomé asiento más contenta de lo que me imaginaba que estaría alguien se acercó a mí.

– ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente preciosa?

Se me borró la sonrisa del rostro al instante.

–James –susurré.

–Me extrañaste ¿verdad? Yo sí lo hice.

Sus ojos azules lanzaban llamaradas de fuego, pero un fuego destructor, perverso.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté disgustada.

– ¿No puedo sólo venir a platicar contigo? –Se mostró melodramáticamente dolido –No creo que eso sea un crimen.

– Viniendo de ti, sólo vienes a platicar para sacar algún provecho ¿me equivoco? Pero ya te dije que no voy a salir contigo, no tengo tiempo.

–Ah, deberías de crearte un espacio libre. No te hagas del rogar preciosa porque seguiré insistiendo.

Diciendo esto se fue y no volvió a decirme nada.

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando, en el pasillo, la esbelta y poderosa Tanya se reunió conmigo. Nunca hablaba conmigo, sólo me dirigía la palabra cuando me decía cosas como las que suponía iba a decirme ahora.

–Isabella –saludó no tan alegremente.

–Tanya –correspondí con el mismo tono.

–Oye, no es mi deber decirte esto porque ya no somos unas niñas –comenzó a decir sin darle más vueltas en el asunto. Me detuve y se plantó frente a mí -Así que te repetiré esto un sola vez. No sé qué intenciones tendrás con James o el jueguito que traes entre manos pero a mí no me engañas sé perfectamente la clase de persona que eres así que entiende esto –dijo amenazadoramente y muy cerca de mí obligándome a retroceder unos pasos –James me pertenece a mí y a nadie más y nadie, mucho menos una niñita tímida y corriente como tú, logrará arrebatármelo ¿escuchaste? Aléjate de él –agregó recalcando esta última frase.

Antes de alejarse de mí por completo agregó una amenaza más.

–Ah y una última cosa. Ten mucho cuidado dónde pisas porque, si fuera tú, no te gustaría tenerme como enemiga.

Esas palabras me atravesaron completita con el mismo tacto como si mil cuchillos hubieran sido lanzados en mi dirección. Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que un día yo le dije a Victoria la noche en que me fui de Forks. Esa noche cuando la humillé frente a todo mundo en la fiesta y con exactamente las mismas palabras que Tanya me acababa de decir. De alguna manera estaba pagando todo el mal que alguna vez hice y lo estaba pagando con creses_. Este era el amargo sabor de la justicia._

Tuve que salir a tomar aire y me recosté en el primer lugar que encontré conteniendo las infinitas ganas que tenía de llorar, por coraje y por todo lo demás.

– ¿Bella estás bien?

Sólo había una persona en el mundo entero que me llamaba así y su voz sonó tremendamente preocupada.

No respondí porque se me estaba formando un nudo en la garganta y si hablaba rompería en llanto.

Edward se sentó a mi lado tomándome de la mano. Nunca creí que eso me tranquilizaría al grado que lo hizo, era mejor que los analgésicos sólo que con una tremenda porción de corrientes eléctricas.

– ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar -¿Estás enferma?

No tardé mucho en estabilizarme, no quería que Edward me viera así.

–Estoy bien Edward –fue lo único que le dije porque me dí cuenta que esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

–A mi no me parece que estés bien ¿alguien te lastimó?

_¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí?_ Pero sí, sí fui lastimada por alguien aunque ese alguien pensara que me encontraba así por las razones más lógicas no era así, si no por los recuerdos del pasado.

–No –negué con la cabeza –nadie me lastimó enserio. Estoy bien. –dije convincentemente. Me alegraba malsanamente mi innata capacidad para las mentiras.

–Resultas ser una mentirosa fatal Bella -¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMO…? –Si no me quieres decir lo que pasó, no hay problema, lo entiendo perfectamente.

No oculté mi sorpresa, aunque ni yo sabía si estaba sorprendida por sentirme descubierta por primera vez por una persona que apenas conocía o porque Edward era esa persona que no siguió insistiendo, alguien más lo habría hecho pero Edward no entraba en la categoría de los _"alguien"._

–Te lo agradecería –le dije y le sonreí ampliamente como si con eso recompensara mi silencio.

Justo en ese momento pasó frente a mis ojos un muchacho de cabellos rubios perfectamente conocido, aun cuando no me volteó a ver sentí los conocidos escalofríos. Edward notó perfectamente mi estremecimiento.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Es sólo que él –apunté con la cabeza –James… la forma en que me mira… no me gusta, me incomoda, es como si me estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo para…ah –bufé –No importa, olvídalo.

No podía creer la forma en que podía abrirme con Edward, me salía de forma natural y eso se sentía…_bien._

Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido y con ojos preocupados.

– ¿Él te molesta? Quiero decir que si te hostiga o te acosa, por así decirlo, porque si ese es el caso no dudaré en darle una lección.

Sin poder evitarlo me reí aunque sabía que él lo decía totalmente enserio.

–No te preocupes, sé mantenerme alejada de él.

Sentí escalofríos al recordar las palabras _"aléjate de él"_ de los labios de Tanya.

–Si necesitas mi ayuda, sólo tienes que decirlo.

–Espero que no.

Me levanté del suelo y él me siguió.

–Creo que será mejor que vayamos a clase. Ya te sientes mejor.

Lo afirmó, no lo preguntó.

Esperé con ansias a que llegara mi última clase para… ¿necesitaba decirlo? No, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Lamentablemente no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, nos mantuvimos ocupados haciendo nuestro trabajo pero Edward vino rápidamente a mí cuando la clase terminó. Sentí la mirada de James en mi espalda, esto comenzaba a irritarme de verdad. Afortunadamente James no se acercó a mí y justo igual que ayer Edward me acompañó al aparcamiento sólo que esta vez sí me acompañó hasta el auto.

– ¿Crees que tarde mucho tu amiga? –se recargó en el auto que estaba estacionado justo al lado del porsche. Se veía increíblemente atractivo cuando se cruzó de brazos y alzó una pierna a la llanta del coche. Supe que me haría compañía hasta que Alice llegara.

–No lo creo –mené un poco la cabeza. –Por cierto –comencé a decir -¿se puede saber cuál es tu auto? No caminas todos los días hasta aquí ¿verdad?

–No lo hago –dijo con aire pícaro –Además estoy recargado en él.

Tomé nota del automóvil en el que estaba recargado y me quedé completamente atónita.

– ¡¿Tienes un Volvo? –solté sorprendida –Wow, esto parece una exhibición de coches.

–Oye, tu amiga Alice tiene un porsche turbo.

–Me siento mal, un día de estos llegaré con un auto deportivo.

–Eso sería divertido de ver.

Justamente en ese instante visualicé a Alice más allá que se acercaba a nosotros platicando animadamente con un muchacho que a leguas me parecía conocido.

Nunca la había visto así, se veía muy contenta y además con una sonrisa coqueta, pude ver que se esforzaba por agradarle aquel chico y noté el rubor de sus mejillas cuando la tuve más cerca.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de disimular mi asombro cuando identifiqué al muchacho con el que estaba Alice.

_ Jasper. _

Mis recuerdos me proporcionaron la respuesta en cuanto lo tuve cerca de mí. Tenía que admitir que era guapo sólo que aquel día no tenía ojos más que para su acompañante, además de que estaba oscuro.

Edward volteó a ver en la dirección en que yo miraba y se descruzó de brazos.

–Isabella –me dijo Alice alegre –Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Él es Jasper, compartimos un par de clases juntos.

Él me dio la mano y yo se la tendí.

–Gusto en conocerte Isabella –dijo educadamente.

No sé qué es lo que esperaba cuando nos miramos a los ojos porque antes de verlo dudé un minuto si hacerlo o no pero no me reconoció.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!_ cuando me vio estaba ocupado en regañar a su hermano o lo que sea que fuera Edward de él, era de noche y estábamos en un callejón oscuro, además de que sólo me vió un segundo y eso fue hace un año.

Le sonreí cortésmente.

– ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado antes? –preguntó confuso.

_¡¿Qué?_ Esto me tomó totalmente con la guardia baja, contradiciendo mis cavilaciones.

Actué naturalmente soltándole la mano.

–No, no lo creo. –admití sonando segura de mí misma.

Volteé a ver a Edward que aguardaba pacientemente y totalmente relajado.

Alice seguramente no entendía todo lo que sucedía aquí y tampoco Jasper pero Edward y yo sí. Él comenzó a reírse.

–Vaya, sí que es un mundo pequeño –comentó con voz divertida.

–Sí que lo es –convine y también me reí.

–Podrías explicarte Edward –le reclamó Jasper.

Tal como lo supuse Alice me miró enteramente desconcertada.

–De acuerdo –Edward tomó la postura de caballero y se explicó. –Jasper, ella es Bella, también comparte conmigo unas clases y esta es su mejor amiga Alice. Alice mi nombre es Edward Cullen y es un gran placer conocerte, Jasper es mi hermano –supe que esto último nos lo explicó a las dos porque me volteó a ver.

–Oh, eres el chico del piano –Alice lo dijo como si de verdad lo acabara de conocer, le agradecí su prudencia, era obvio que Alice sabía ya quién era él –Tocas magníficamente.

–Espero que hayas disfrutado la función de ayer, me esforcé para que saliera perfecto.

–Hay cálmate ¿sí? –le reclamó juguetonamente su hermano. –Fue un milagro que tanto Alice como Bella no salieran corriendo.

_ De hecho yo sí lo hice._

Ambas reímos.

– ¿Y tú que sabes hacer Jasper? –Remató Edward –Si te escucharan a ti no sólo saldrían corriendo si no que sería suicidio seguro.

–Estoy seguro de que tanto Alice como Bella son personas lo suficientemente sensatas como para no hacerlo pero sigo siendo mejor que tú.

Tuve la extraña pero cómoda sensación que a partir de ahora todos me reconocerían como Bella y no como Isabella.

–Sí, pero yo soy más guapo –contratacó Edward pillamente.

–Eso es enteramente discutible –apostilló Alice.

Todos nos lanzamos a reír al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nos despedimos de ellos, Alice y yo nos subimos al auto donde se sentía un aura relajada y hasta un poco de alegría. Era increíble que yo, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar me sintiera alegre.

– ¿Así que Bella eh?

Me sonrojé en cuanto Alice lo dijo.

–Lo sé, me sorprendió con eso hoy.

–Es lindo, me gusta cómo te queda ¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes? –se preguntó–También yo podré llamarte así ¿verdad? Espero que Edward no reclame y presente los derechos del autor o algo así.

–Despreocúpate, no creo que lo haga.

Guardamos silencio por un momento y sólo escuchábamos el rugido del motor.

– ¿Qué hay de Jasper?

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron y se sonrojó inmediatamente.

–Parece buen chico –dijo con total desinterés subiendo y bajando los hombros.

–Por favor Alice es claro que te cautivó, nunca te había visto así. ¿Te gusta verdad?

Tardó un momento en contestar.

–Está bien lo admito, me gusta ese chico.

– ¿Mucho?

–Eso creo –admitió.

–Algo me dice que esto no es igual que otras veces.

–Es porque no lo es. Me gusta más de lo pensé que me gustaría –aclaró con una nueva porción de sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Pero esto no se trata sólo de mí. Tú también estás completamente perdida en un mundo de príncipes azules.

Nos quedamos calladas y sólo podíamos escuchar nuestras leves respiraciones, después de un minuto fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

– ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? –pregunté con voz sutilmente serena.

–No tengo idea –fue la respuesta de mi amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	14. Muerte Lenta

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>

**Muerte Lenta**

A la mañana siguiente sucedió prácticamente lo mismo que los dos días anteriores y así fue el resto de la semana.

Edward me esperaba en nuestra primera clase y me acompañaba hasta el aula 8 después, yo esperaba con ansias a que el señor de los tiempos, quienquiera que fuese, tuviera compasión de mí y adelantara las horas para que llegase la última clase y nos fuéramos juntos hasta el aparcamiento donde siempre estacionaba su auto a un lado del de Alice. Fue normal que en los días que pasaron encontrara también a mi mejor amiga en compañía del hermano de Edward. Pude observar la gran química existente entre ellos dos y me pregunté si existiría algo así entre Edward y yo. Gracias a Dios Edward ocupó mi atención antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión.

Era viernes y esperábamos a Alice y a Jasper junto a los automóviles. Aprendí a controlar mi pulso cuando veía a Edward recargado en el volvo de la misma manera que el martes pasado. De brazos cruzados, un pie alzado recargado en la llanta y con sus cabellos broncíneos cayéndole descuidadamente por su frente, ah y por si fuera poco con esa sonrisa suya que me hacía creer que uno de los ángeles caídos del cielo me sonreía a mí. Pero claro, Edward era mi ángel aunque él todavía no lo supiera.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer este fin de semana?

Sabía perfectamente hasta donde llegaba una conversación como esta y mi pulso se me desestabilizó por completo.

–Aún no tengo planes…

–Pues creo que ya los tienes –me sonrió.

Solté un pequeño resoplido.

– ¿Ah sí? Y según tú ¿qué planes tengo para este fin de semana?

Las esmeraldas de sus ojos me tenían vuelta loca.

–Vas a salir…conmigo.

¡Hay cómo adoraba la forma en la que Edward hacía sonar eso! Y aun más cómo sonaba el _"conmigo"._

–No, creo que mi agenda no guardó eso en su memoria ¿cómo pudo pasar desapercibida una nota así?

–Oh, no lo sé pero hay que guardarlo en notas importantes definitivamente.

–Lo pensaré. –contesté finalmente en tono juguetón.

Edward alzó mucho las cejas y esperó expectante.

–Está bien –solté una sonrisita -¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer este fin de semana?

Sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú? –interpeló con una seductora voz.

Lo pensé durante un minuto.

– ¿Qué te parece si me sorprendes? Nueva York es una ciudad bastante grande y yo no he salido mucho que digamos, además de que no tengo ningún amigo aquí aparte de Alice.

Edward se sorprendió.

– ¿Alice es la única amiga que tienes en todo Nueva York?

Asentí.

–Pues es una verdadera ofensa – ¿ofensa para quién? ¿Para él? –La persona que fuese tu amiga tendría que vanagloriarse de tener a alguien como tú, a tener a una personita tan especial como amigo. –su voz sonó suave, como una caricia.

Me sonrojé. _¿Edward tenía ese concepto de mí? ¿Edward creía que era especial?_ No sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme porque claramente yo no me merecía esas palabras. Nunca las merecería, ni la atención de Edward tampoco.

–Te ves mucho más linda así, con el rubor en tus mejillas.

Supe que fue un descubrimiento suyo expresado en voz alta teniendo como consecuencia que me sonrojara aún más.

Afortunadamente Alice apareció en ese momento con su acompañante habitual y me salvó del aprieto en el que me encontraba.

–Hola Edward –dijo con su habitual voz de niña.

–Hola Alice –saludó.

– ¿Adivinen qué? –comenzó mi amiga y en su rostro apareció la única sonrisa que yo conocía tan bien que sólo algo como las compras y lo relacionado con la moda podían provocarle a alguien como ella. Así que ya me venía venir lo que estaba a punto de decir –La escuela ofrecerá un baile dentro de tres meses y como yo estoy en el comité organizador porque obviamente necesitaban a alguien con visto bueno pues no quiero que un evento de semejante magnitud se estropee y caiga en las manos equivocadas, como amiga les digo muchachos –miró a Edward y a Jasper –que están a tiempo de conseguir algo bueno para usar esa noche. No los quiero ver como si fueran a un simple baile porque no lo es –Les hablaba como si los conociera de toda la vida –Y en cuanto a ti –me volteó a ver –No te preocupes, que estás bajo mi tutela. Por cierto ¡Será un baile de máscaras! –junto sus manos en dos ligeros aplausitos pero sin emitir sonido alguno. –Y no tienen que llevar pareja porque se quiere hacer de la manera en que lo llevaban a cabo en los siglos pasados; mantener la tradición. El objetivo de los bailes con máscara y por consiguiente, de la máscara misma, era que ninguno de tus compañeros o amigos tenía que reconocerte ni saber cómo ibas vestido ni nada, así que lo divertido es que trates de adivinar quién es tal o cual persona y después, justo a la medianoche todos se tenían que quitar las máscaras y descubrirse a sí mismos. ¿No es fantástico? Todo esto de los bailes con máscara es algo sensacional –dijo en tono concluyente.

– Gracias por la información Alice –le dijo Edward.

–De nada –respondió mi amiga complaciente.

– ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos vestidos? –pregunté de la misma manera en la que una persona expresa su total repugnancia por los bailes.

–Se hará igual que antes, con los mismos vestidos de esa época por supuesto –informó ella con una chispa en sus ojos.

Empecé a recrear una imagen de mí misma sobre cómo me vería yo con un vestido de muselina encima, con el tipo de faldas que caen desde tu cintura a los pies ¿Podría pasar por las puertas? Claro que sí, si las mujeres de esa época pudieron por qué nosotras no.

–Estupendo: Un baile –me quejé.

– ¡Un baile! –saltó Alice contenta.

–Un baile –dijeron Edward y Jasper en tono neutral.

Los cuatro reímos a la vez.

–Bien, creo que es hora de irnos Bella –a Alice no le costaba ningún trabajo llamarme con mi nuevo sobrenombre. –Tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Estaba por preguntarle qué tipo de cosas pero Jasper habló antes que yo.

–Nos vemos mañana Alice, paso por ti.

La miré.

–De acuerdo –sonrió enormemente y luego se dirigió a mi –Espero que no te importe que te deje sola mañana, si quieres podemos rentar un par de películas para que las veas.

–En realidad, Bella era la que temía dejarte sola a ti Alice –explicó Edward.

_ ¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta de eso? _

–Planeaba llevármela mañana para que se distrajera un poco y además de que hiciera un poco de amigos –Me guiñó un ojo y sólo yo me di cuenta de eso.

Ahora fue Alice la que me miró.

– ¡Genial! –luego se dirigió a Edward –Por favor ocúpate que se divierta sin mi compañía ¿quieres?

–Lo intentaré –le correspondió él.

–No será problema que llegues a nuestro departamento, le dí la dirección a Jasper y no es difícil llegar hasta ahí. Bien, creo que eso es todo vámonos Bella, adiós chicos.

Edward me lanzó una profunda y brillante mirada de despedida antes de que lo perdiera por completo de vista. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que no fueran sus cautivadores ojos y las llamaradas verdes que lanzaban, así que Alice me llamó la atención mientras se dirigía a una boutique. Ya decía yo que por eso tenía prisa por irse.

– ¿No pensarías que te dejaría así como así cuando vas a ir a una cita verdad? Te tienes que ver estupenda. –me dijo.

– ¿Cita? Yo no lo definiría exactamente como cita Alice.

–Hay por favor –resopló -¿cómo se le llama a esto si no?

–Salir con un amigo, nada más.

– ¿Nada más? Desde que te conoció no ha hecho otra cosa más que platicar contigo y con nadie más, incluso Jasper me dijo que lo descuida a él ¡a su propio hermano!, te acompaña a donde quiera que vayas y no deja de mirarte, enserio que se pierde ese muchacho cuando te mira, yo lo he visto, y por si fuera poco te invita a salir ¡un sábado por la noche! Eso es un análisis completo que indica la presencia de una cita Bella.

– Sí, sí, de acuerdo Alice, entiendo, es solo que…

_ ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?_ Bueno, era mi mejor y única amiga y nadie me entendía mejor que ella.

– ¿Es sólo que qué?

Abrí la boca para hablar y la cerré, solté un suspiro con un quejido y luego otro suspiro más antes de hablar.

–Mira, todo lo que está pasando, quiero decir, las atenciones de Edward, que me siga a todos lados, que incluso le interese como para invitarme a salir, todo eso…no me lo merezco Alice, no puedo permitirme pensar que alguien, y con mayor razón un chico como Edward, pueda considerarme una buena opción para una _"cita" _después de todo lo que hice, fui una persona despreciable y hasta tu sabes de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, no tengo derecho a que alguien me invite a salir o ser la amiga de alguien, por ejemplo de él. Todavía no entiendo cómo has podido perdonarme y seguir siendo mí amiga, deberías dejarme sola y seguir con tu vida, estás aquí por mí, te llamé porque te necesitaba y de alguna manera te sigo necesitando. Para mí no sólo eres mi amiga, eres mi hermana Alice y lo serás siempre, pero eso no hace más que empeorar las cosas porque con absoluta certeza no me merezco todo esto.

Alice escuchaba expectante y con la boca abierta, evidentemente sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir. Se quedó paralizada –no en ese sentido pues estaba conduciendo –y callada por un breve momento antes de que me volteara a ver con el ceño fruncido

– ¡QUÉ! –No fue sólo una pregunta si no una palabra expresada en un sonoro grito a causa de la incredulidad – ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? ¿De las tonterías que estás diciendo?

Ahora la sorprendida era yo, no sólo por su contradicción si no por su reacción, entre enojada e incrédula.

–Bella, sinceramente creo que lo que acabas de decir es una soberana estupidez. Después de todo lo que viviste con Charlie, y perdóname que te lastime al mencionarlo pero es necesario. Todo lo que pasaste por su culpa, cosas que ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar, y lo que te hizo –le tembló la voz –. Después de todo eso, lo que te mereces es algo sin dimensión. Sé que no eras una persona buena Bella, de eso estoy plenamente consciente y también sé que hay cosas de las que, como tu amiga no estoy muy orgullosa y de las que tú no deberías estarlo. Pero entiende esto Bella –su voz sonó un tono más dura, si eso era posible en una vocecita tan tierna como la de Alice. –Tú no eres la culpable en lo absoluto, creo que ni siquiera estabas consciente de lo que hacías, te refugiabas en esa imagen de chica ruda porque no querías que nadie, ni siquiera yo, se diera cuenta de que en verdad lo que había ahí dentro escondido era una muchacha débil, pero no me malinterpretes, la debilidad no siempre tiene que ser mala. Y pienso que lo que en realidad había dentro de ti, era esta Bella, la que tengo sentada a mi lado justo en ese instante. Esta eres tú, no la Isabella que se refugiaba detrás de una inmensa y densa cortina de actitudes equívocas. Sé que lo que te hacía Charlie no te justifica en todo lo que hiciste pero no tienes que culparte por nada, ya no. No es justo que te hieras de esa forma después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar y mucho menos que pienses que no te mereces tener una vida. No entiendo cómo puedes siquiera imaginar que debería dejarte sola –meneó la cabeza como queriendo deshacer la idea de su cabeza –Jamás, jamás, jamás haría eso, y no te sientas mal al pensar que estoy obligada a estar aquí. Estoy aquí porque eres mi hermana Bella y eso debería ser suficiente excusa. Así que por favor, no vuelvas a decir o siquiera pensar lo que dijiste hace un momento. Es tiempo de que comiences otra vida, que te permitas ser feliz Bella, porque eso –hizo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras para darles más valor -_es lo único que te mereces._

Alice suspiró profundo en pos de aire y por el contrario yo contuve el aliento en mis pulmones. Sentía una rara obstrucción en el área donde estaba ubicado mi corazón pero no sabía si era de alivio o de dolor.

Tenía mis ojos anegados en lágrimas porque sabía que todo lo que acababa de decir Alice lo dijo de todo corazón. Pero ahí se encontraba precisamente el problema, yo no podía sentirme tranquila cuando, en contra de lo que se debería tomar como justo, mi mejor amiga adjudicaba todo lo que creía que yo no tenía derecho a siquiera pensar. Porque yo era una persona mala, hice cosas malas, y las personas malas no tenían derecho a la felicidad. Había una cosa, de entre todas, que superaba en crueldad a todas las demás, que me llevaba hasta el fondo de un abismo sin fondo y sin salida, el abismo más terrorífico al que había entrado y del que no saldría nunca_. Ésa era una de las partes que jamás le diría a nadie, que me había prometido guardarlo hasta la muerte y que nunca nadie lo sabría. _ Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por esa cruda culpabilidad que cargaba conmigo desde hace tiempo.

En el fondo le agradecía infinitamente a Alice todo. El que me quisiera, que estuviera conmigo a pesar de todo, lo que había hecho por mí, su compañía y el incondicional consuelo que me brindaba, le agradecía todo lo que acababa de decir pero simplemente yo no podía y no debía sentirme aliviada por lo que ella dijo.

En estos momentos me encontraba justo del otro lado de los pensamientos de Alice, de respuestas racionales o soluciones que me brindaban esperanza a mi corazón porque mi corazón ya no tenía curación, había sufrido tantas heridas, tantas magulladuras y punzantes desilusiones que se encontraba peligrosamente al borde de su destrucción total, suplicando que lo mataran de una vez. Ni él ni yo podíamos soportar el peso de nuestra muerte lenta, que cada vez se volvía más incontenible.

En estos momentos yo no podía pensar en un mundo feliz, pacífico o lleno de tranquilidad y esperanza, mucho menos si fuera yo la que viviría en él. En estos momentos lo único que podía pensar era el tiempo que le quedaba de vida a mi sufrible corazón.

Suspiré pesadamente sintiendo la presión de la aflicción y lo único que pude hacer fue desviar mi mirada hacia el brillante y magnífico cielo azul hundiéndome en el profundo y perturbador abismo de mi desdicha. _Justo como debería de ser._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	15. Mágica Compañía

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

**Summary:**

Bella se encuentra sumergida en un mundo de completa infelicidad donde el amor es totalmente inexistente para ella pero los irresistibles encantos de su compañero universitario Edward Cullen le harán poner esto en duda ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras que el destino y ella misma se han creado para darse una oportunidad con el verdadero amor? ¿O simplemente lo ignorará y dejará las puertas cerradas de su corazón?

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>

**Mágica Compañía**

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

El sol ya se había colado por la ventana y la luz le daba toques brillantemente naranjas a mi habitación. Pensé que los luminosos colores entre azules y rosas que identificaban al alba todavía se asomarían por el horizonte pero los rayos del sol ya iluminaban con toda su plenitud. Volteé a ver el reloj digital de mi buró por encima de las sábanas y me asusté por la hora. Eran las once de la mañana y yo todavía no me había levantado.

Tratando de despejar mi cabeza me vinieron las imágenes del día de ayer. Edward me había invitado a salir y después de eso Alice me llevó de compras, no sólo por lo de esta noche si no porque quería contactar con una modista para que nos ayudara a diseñar nuestros vestidos para el baile.

Después de haber tenido aquella apesadumbrada conversación con Alice me quedé callada sin sacar nada más a colación, ella es lo suficientemente intuitiva como para captar que yo ya no quería seguir hablando sobre eso y no volvió a decir nada más, me dejó llorar en silencio. Actuó como si nada cuando pusimos un pie en el salón de modas. Trató de contagiarme con sus risas y la emoción por lo del sábado y por supuesto también por lo del baile. A pesar de mis considerables esfuerzos por olvidar el tema, no podía hacer más que eso pero traté con todas mis fuerzas de portarme lo suficientemente emocionada para no hacer sentir mal a mí mejor amiga, podía hacer eso por ella aunque sabía que le debía mucho más.

Legamos tarde a casa porque Alice prácticamente me obligó a comerme un helado, haciendo bromas del tipo no me importa que este tipo de aperitivos me hagan subir de peso por su alto contenido de azúcar, el vestido tiene que quedarme a como dé lugar.

Cuando me hundí bajo las sábanas de mi cama para abandonarme en un sueño tranquilo, las pesadillas me quitaron la poca tranquilidad que podía sacar de un simple sueño. Creía tener todavía la sensación de desasosiego y escalofríos de la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

**_Perdida._**

_Flashback del sueño:_

_ Estaba oscuro y hacía un frío inmenso. Tenía miedo, un poderoso y terrorífico miedo que se infiltraba hasta la médula de mis huesos, a cada pasillo que tomaba parecía que me adentraba más en un abismal complejo de laberintos del que ya no había salida una vez que entrabas, pero yo no quería quedarme atrapada allí ¡quería salir, encontrar la salida! Cada respiración que hacía era como si me robaran el oxígeno como si mis respiraciones estuvieran contadas, como si no tuviera derecho a respirar, o peor, si inhalaba en busca de aire, un mal que no sabes definir pero que de todas maneras sabes que está ahí, para darles la ubicación exacta, para decirles que estabas aquí, que aquí podían encontrarme._

_Desesperada, obligué a mis piernas a correr, a salir de eso maléfico laberinto rápido, estaba segura que si no lo hacía me quedaría atrapada. Pero me faltaba el aliento, una temible y densa oscuridad estaba volando por encima de mí y estaba llena de miedo, pena dolor y sufrimiento: **Llena de mis recuerdos**. _

_ A Cada paso que daba la densa oscuridad se acercaba más a mí, para envolverme en su sufrimiento y no dejarme salir nunca. _

_ A pesar de eso, seguí luchando por encontrar la salida, seguí corriendo pero luego ya no pude ver nada. Todo se tornó negro y denso impidiéndome ver nada. Llena de pánico abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, como si con eso consiguiera ver, pero todo estaba oscuro. **Peligrosamente oscuro.**_

_ Supe lo que sucedía. La oscuridad estaba a un centímetro de mí, a sólo un paso para envolverme en sus garras. Sentí más frío, un aire congelado que traspasaba mis músculos, si sólo pudiera enfocar mis ojos para poder seguir corriendo…Grité con todas mis fuerzas, no porque alguien me escuchara sino para expulsar el miedo de mi cuerpo, pero no servía de nada, al contrario, supe que la oscuridad ganaría su batalla. Justo cuando estaba por darme por vencida, lo ví. _

_ Un luminoso y brillante halo de luz se infiltró entre toda la oscuridad, un diminuto y radiante punto de luz al final de uno de los aplastantes pasillos del aterrador laberinto. _

_ Una tranquilizante voz salió de esa luminosidad._

_–Bella._

_ Era la voz de Edward, que me llamaba, que me decía que fuera hacia él._

_Mis ojos no perdieron de vista el halo de luz y tratando de enfocar mis pupilas, la radiante luz que se encontraba frente a mí cobró forma._

_ Mis oídos no se equivocaron. Edward mantenía una postura relajada, tranquila, con sus ojos verdes puestos en mí y sus brazos…sus brazos me esperaban abiertos. _

_ Sin dudarlo corrí hacia él, guardando el último aliento que me quedaba para acudir al abrigo de sus brazos. _

_ En cuanto llegué hasta él todos mis miedos se disiparon de golpe, todo mi terror se esfumó de la nada, toda la oscuridad que hace un minuto estaba por aplastarme ahora se encontraba lejos de mí, le era inalcanzable, como si Edward creara una poderosa barrera que le impedía acercarse a mí._

_–Edward –pronuncié su nombre como si, por no hacerlo, fuera a desaparecer._

_ Me sentí segura. Totalmente protegida en sus brazos. Los ojos de él se posaron en mí y luego una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. A su lado me sentía tranquila, resguardada, irrompiblemente protegida. Yo también le sonreí porque ya no existía miedo alguno que pudiera asustarme. Me dí cuenta que si por mí fuera, podría permanecer el resto de mi existencia aquí, así, envuelta en sus brazos._

_Pero tan pronto como la seguridad vino a mí, se alejó con la misma rapidez, con el transcurso de un suspiro. _

_ La oscuridad que pensé que no podía alcanzarnos ahora se abalanzaba sobre mí y de ella se esparcieron por todos lados los espectros de una sombra pero ya no era una, si no cientos de sombras se lanzaron sobre mí y me alejaron de Edward, me arrebataron de sus brazos. _

_ Volví a gritar, pero estas me asían con fuerza como si tuvieran vida propia. Me jalaban del lado contrario, lejos de él. Grité el nombre de Edward, suplicando, pataleando en el aire y con los brazos extendidos en su busca, hasta que ya no pude más._

_ Súbitamente las sombras cobraron forma. Cada una compuesta por un doloroso recuerdo: El rostro contraído de Charlie que me miraba con hiriente odio, el rostro de Sue que me sonreía maléficamente, René llorando con un bebé muerto en sus brazos, la primera noche que fui golpeada por mi padre, todas las veces que había humillado a alguien solo por placer, cuando dejé sola a Alice sin dejarle ninguna explicación, aquellas veces que le grité a mi madre sin pensar en el daño que le infringía, la noche en los callejones de Jacksonville, la lluvia cayendo desde lo alto y los hombres que iban detrás de mí, el desgarrador grito que salió de mi boca llena de pánico en ese callejón sin salida._

_ Edward volvió a aparecer frente a mí, pensé que era para tomarme otra vez entre sus brazos pero ahora su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, de desilusión, en sus ojos ya no había ningún brillo que podría brindarme._

_ **En su rostro había decepción. **_

_ Supe por qué. Porque él también había visto las sombras, él también vio con toda claridad la forma que tomaron los espectros, enterándose de la verdad de mi pasado. Había visto lo mismo que yo._

_ Con su rostro contorsionado y sus ojos llenos de decepción y dolor me dio la espalda y se alejó hasta que el halo de luz que lo envolvía desapareció por completo de mi vista_

_ **La verdad en forma de implacables sombras lo había separado de mí.**_

_Fin del Flashback del sueño. _

– ¿Bella? –Unos ligeros toquecitos en la puerta -¿Despertaste ya? ¿Puedo entrar?

Deshice el recuerdo de esa pesadilla para enfocarme en la realidad. Agradecí que Alice interrumpiera mis pensamientos para no torturarme a mí misma acerca de lo obvio que había sido ese sueño.

–Sí Alice –le dije con voz ronca a causa de la modorra –Puedes entrar pasa.

Se abrió la puerta.

–Vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras, pensé que habías caído en coma.

–Lo siento –me incorporé y recargué mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama –Te prometí que yo iba hacer el desayuno hoy.

Alice se sentó a mis pies y le restó importancia a lo que dije con un ademán de mano.

–Sé cocinar –me dijo –de lo que debes pedir disculpas es por dejarme desayunar sola.

Se me quedó viendo durante un momento. Sus ojos repararon en el suave círculo color púrpura que debía haber en mis pómulos.

– ¿No dormiste nada anoche verdad? Tus ojeras lucen fatal.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y Alice notó mi alarma.

–No te preocupes, con un poquitín de maquillaje puedo hacerlas desaparecer. Nada que Edward note de diferente en ti, no vaya a pensar que te desvelaste toda la noche por estar soñando con él.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan intuitiva? –le pregunté ocultando mi desasosiego. Prometí comportarme normal el día de hoy, nada de negatividades -Cielos Alice tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que si tuviera superpoderes mi don especial sería la clarividencia.

– ¿Ah sí? –la interpelé –Entonces dime qué es lo que va a pasar esta noche Alice? Con Jasper…y con Edward –mi tono de voz era el adecuado para hacerle burla.

Alice, siguiéndome el juego, cerró los ojos y se llevó sus dedos índices a cada sien, concentrándose y emitiendo un sonido de meditación. Después de un momento abrió los ojos. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Su buen humor pareció esfumarse por completo dejando desconcierto en su lugar.

–Lo que veo es que Edward no va a venir, se disculpará contigo el lunes en la escuela.

Alice lo decía totalmente en serio, no había atisbo de broma alguna en su expresión ni en sus ojos, su voz sonó entre triste y decepcionada.

Mis ojos se me abrieron como platos y la sangre se me bajó hasta los pies.

–Es broma, es broma Bella –se echó a reír volviendo a ser la misma Alice. Solté todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones –Claro que va a venir, no te dejaría plantada, y mucho menos cuando termine de arreglarte porque vas a quedar lindísima, y para eso –alzó su dedo índice –no necesito tener predicciones.

–De eso estoy segura.

_ ¿Lo estaba?_

–Pero ya levántate por favor –diciendo eso ella misma se puso de pie y se dirigió a correr las cortinas –Hoy será un día hermoso y no sólo porque lo digo yo.

* * *

><p>Antes de salir de mi habitación para darme una última mirada en el espejo y poder verme con el vestidito que Alice me había obligado a poner –de suave tela, muy juvenil y que caía en holanes a la altura de mis rodillas –mi principal prioridad era guardar la compostura (como si eso fuera posible cuando saldrías un sábado por la noche con el chico que posiblemente era el más atractivo, y maravilloso de todo Nueva York, tal vez incluso de todo Estados Unidos ¿y por qué no? De todo el mundo). No sería buena idea que sufriera un colapso a mitad de mi primera cita. <em>Error.<em> No era mi primera cita. Probablemente ocupaba el quintagésimo cuarto lugar ¿o la número trescientos? No quería pensar en eso ahora, no importaba en estos momentos, lo que sí iba a tomar en cuenta era mi salida con Edward y era mi primera cita con él._ La única cifra que importaba._

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¿Por qué demonios no podía controlarlos siempre que pensaba en él? Ya debería haberme acostumbrado ¿no? Quiero decir ¿Edward no se comportaba en absoluto nervioso cuando estaba conmigo verdad? ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿O era que a Edward yo no le importaba, no lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso? Traté de tranquilizarme ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? No debería pensar en eso, sólo en vivir el momento, total, era una simple salida. Sí, una simple salida _¡con Edward!_

Es suficiente Bella, _¡contrólate!_ Si no tienes suficiente autocontrol deberías cancelar esto y ya.

Deshice esa idea en seguida. No, no haría eso. Probablemente llegarían en… miré el reloj… cinco minutos y Alice estaba sumamente emocionada por mí, de que saldría con ¿cómo llamarlo? ¿El chico de mis sueños? No, no era un término apropiado, seguramente Edward era el ensueño de más de la mitad de todas las chicas del país. Pero es que, Edward era mi ángel, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber.

Así que tomé todo el autocontrol que pude y esfumé absolutamente todos mis nervios de mi cuerpo. Ellos no me ganarían a mí. Los expulsé con éxito hasta que mi respiración ya entró en los límites de una cadencia normal.

En el vestíbulo de nuestro acogedor departamento Alice esperaba muy tranquila sentada en el sofá revisando no sé qué en su bolso. ¿Quién diría que las dos saldríamos, al mismo tiempo, con unos chicos encantadores? Aunque todavía no conocía muy bien a Jasper, podía darme cuenta de que era un buen chico y si Alice, la perspicaz Alice, tenía cierta inclinación hacia él era por algo.

El timbre sonó.

Alice levantó la vista de su bolso, me miró lanzándome una sonrisita de tácita emoción y fue a abrir la puerta con sus pequeños pasos que la hacían parecer una bailarina de cajita musical. ¿Cómo definir la sonrisa que Alice lanzó al chico rubio que estaba parado en el umbral frente a ella? Nunca la había visto mirar a alguien así.

Me sorprendí porque Jasper le lanzó el mismo tipo de sonrisa, aunque fue por ese breve momento me sentí como una entrometida mirándolos.

Me dio gusto que todavía tuviera las riendas de mi autocontrol.

Jasper puso un pie frente al umbral y después de saludar a su cita me saludó a mí que estaba de pie en el vestíbulo.

–Hola Bella, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

–Lo mismo digo –le dije con una sonrisa.

Era extraño pero el intrépido hermano de Edward me confería un raro sentimiento de confianza, como si proviniera de él. No era simple cortesía el que le dijera que me daba gusto verlo de nuevo. Alice era la única que sabía lo endeudada que estaba con él. Tal vez, si no hubiera sido por Jasper, Edward no estuviera en Nueva York, estudiando en Julliard.

Como era de esperarse lancé un mirada por encima de Jasper en busca de su hermano ¿y si no había vendido? ¿Si se había arrepentido? ¿Si, finalmente se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era y decidió no perder su tiempo conmigo? Una decisión sensata lo admito, _no lo culparía_.

Súbitamente se me vino a la mente la pesadilla de la noche anterior donde Edward me daba la espalda y se alejaba por completo de mí con sus ojos llenos de reproche y decepción. Deseché esa imagen de mi cabeza porque fue remplazada por otra, una imagen real, no producto de la creación de los sueños.

Edward se encontraba de pié, frente a mi vista. Con sus mismos ojos, unos ojos brillantes, luminosos, no como los que ví en mi pesadilla. Con sus pantalones de mezclilla estilo Armani y una gabardina oscura que realzaba la claridad de su piel pálida que le daba más significancia a sus labios ya de por sí provocativos y justo la comisura de esos labios se alzaron en una ancha sonrisa justo cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Automáticamente yo también le sonreí.

Con esa sonrisa suya, la que no había tomado en cuenta como debería hasta ahora, todo mi autocontrol se esfumó por completo, los conocidos nervios hicieron su aparición y volvieron a penetrar los poros de mi piel con una nueva porción extra. Esto era imposible ¿cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que podía controlarme y no sentirme nerviosa cuando estaba con él? Era casi tan posible como si la primavera viajara a la Antártida y llenara todo de árboles frondosos con las mariposas volando a su alrededor. _Sí, cómo no._

–Bella –saludó –Te ves lindísima.

Las rodillas me fallaron.

–Gracias…emmm…tú también te ves muy bien.

¿Qué no pude decir algo mejor? Bella tienes que respirar, eso es todo.

Jasper comenzó a hablar, lo que me dio un pretexto para dirigir mi mirada hacia él, en contra de mi voluntad, y poder tomar un poco de aire.

–Creo que es hora de que Alice y yo nos vayamos, la noche todavía es joven –la volteó a ver – ¿me dejarás conducir o lo harás tú para darme un susto tremendo como dijiste que harías?

–Conduciré yo, por supuesto –le respondió ella –tienes que esmerarte para ganarte la oportunidad de conducir mi auto.

–Si estuviera en tu lugar, no lo tentaría Alice –le advirtió Edward –Jasper puede ser muy persuasivo.

–Oh, eso ya lo veremos, si intenta hacer trampa con sus hechizos de persuasión le daré una paliza en el coco.

–No soy de los que hacen trampa, te lo aseguro –le dijo Jasper. –Ahora, si es tan amable señorita de acompañarme hasta la salida, tengo que aprovechar este día. El lunes volvemos a clase.

–Será todo un placer caballero –le siguió la corriente Alice –pero le advierto que no soy de las que se desvelan toda la noche, así que por favor vayámonos ya.

Edward y yo los mirábamos entre divertidos y extrañados pero en cuanto ellos desaparecieron y tuve que concentrarme en él, otra vez, no pude hacer más que sonreír.

–Tenemos que admitir que estos dos se entienden –apuntó Edward.

¿Cómo era posible que en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas que no había escuchado su voz, hubiera olvidado lo profunda y maravillosa que sonaba?

–Me compadezco de Jasper –comenté –Alice es dinamita.

–Oye, tú has lidiado con ella todo este tiempo. Si puedes vivir con Alice creo que Jasper podrá sobrevivirla una noche.

–Da gracias a Dios que yo todavía siga aquí, y no me haya escapado de ella. –bromeé.

–Créeme que las doy.

¿Cómo se supone que tendría que interpretar lo que acababa de decir? Lo dejé de un lado porque Edward se acercó a mí para conducirme fuera del departamento hasta su auto y abrirme y cerrarme la puerta del copiloto. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir esta noche, nunca había estado tan…_vivo_.

Edward comenzó a conducir y no pude evitar preguntar a pesar de lo que le había dicho ayer cuando salimos de clase.

– ¿A dónde vamos?

–A un restaurante ¿tienes hambre?

¿En serio? ¿En serio a un restaurante? ¿Edward no era más…creativo? No tenía nada de hambre pero obviamente estaría encantada de ir a cualquier lugar con él como compañía.

–Mucha –respondí.

Él se rió.

–Es broma Bella, no vamos a ir a cenar pero si tienes hambre podemos…

–No, en realidad no –admití, luego de un momento pregunté. -¿por qué a todo el mundo se le está haciendo costumbre hacerme bromas el día de hoy? Primero Alice en la mañana y ahora tú.

–Lo siento, sólo quería ver la cara que pondrías, me doy cuenta de que a ti no te gustan los lugares concurridos para nada. Pensé en llevarte a la Bella Italia pero lo descarté.

– ¿La Bella Italia? Ja Ja que buen chiste.

–Yo no lo veo como un chiste –me contradijo suavemente –lo veo más bien como el restaurante perfecto para ti. ¿No te gusta la comida italiana?

–Me encanta, es mi favorita.

– ¿Lo ves? Tienes muchas cosas en común con el restaurante.

–Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

–Nuestro viaje se divide en dos. Primero te llevaré a un parque de diversiones.

–Espera, pensé que habías dicho que no me gustaban los lugares concurridos ¿y un parque de diversiones no lo es?

–Sí, pero pensé que en este caso no te importaría –No, no lo hacía –Quiero que te diviertas ¿qué mejor opción que esa cuando sientas la adrenalina correr por tus venas? Además dijiste que no habías salido mucho, lo cual me sorprendió, por eso decidí divertirte en un parque de diversiones.

Nos reímos los dos por la lógica del juego de palabras.

–Dijiste que nuestro viaje se dividía en dos –él asintió -¿cuál es nuestra segunda parada?

Sus ojos chispearon de emoción.

–Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

–Nada de lo que deba preocuparme ¿verdad? –inquirí.

–Más peligroso que una montaña rusa, no. –sonrió cuando vió mi cara de preocupación –Despreocúpate Bella, yo no dejaría que te pasara nada malo.

Sabía que decía la verdad. Ya no era una sorpresa que me sintiera segura a su lado.

Dejando los nervios que nunca se irían estando a su lado, con Edward sentía plena confianza, igual pero de alguna manera diferente de la de Jasper o Alice. En cierta manera pura. No dañina en lo absoluto.

– ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?

Edward señaló el collar que colgaba de mi cuello. Involuntariamente sostuve la cadenita con el dije que me había regalado Alice con mi mano.

– ¿Esto?

–Ajá

–Fue un regalo de Alice, ella hizo un viaje a Roma y encontró un local donde vendían infinidad de joyas, compró un par como esta por su significado.

– ¿Qué significa este par? –preguntó curioso.

–La hermandad.

–Claro –se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro. – ¿Jamás te lo quitas verdad?

Edward era demasiado observador.

–Nunca –respondí.

– ¿No fuiste a Roma con ella? Aseguraría que sí, ustedes dos son inseparables.

Se me comenzó a formar un nudo en el estomago.

–No, ella se fue con su familia, además, en esas fechas ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba yo, no siempre hemos estado juntas. La conocí desde niña y crecí con ella, No nos habíamos separado ni un día hasta que… hace un año… –mi voz me falló.

Edward desvió un momento la mirada de la carretera y volteó a verme con ojos alarmados. No era mi plan hablar de más pero él lo hacía demasiado fácil.

–Tenía problemas en casa, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada así que…huí –era la forma más sencilla de explicarle todo el complicado encuadre.

–Y desde ahí Alice te perdió la pista –completo él. Su voz sonaba contenida.

–Sí –admití –fue mi culpa, no quise que nadie se enterara de mi paradero.

–Y huiste a Nueva York, una ciudad lo suficientemente poblada para que nadie te encontrara.

Me compadecí de Edward. Claramente se contenía para no hacerme preguntas que él ya sabía podían herirme, así que trataba con todas sus fuerzas adivinar algo.

Quería decirle que no, que Nueva York no se presentó como una opción después de que huyera de Forks, que me dirigí a Jacksonville y después de…después de que…bueno, después de que sucediera lo que pasó, Nueva York fue mi principal lugar de apoyo.

–No, no Edward, no fue exactamente así. Primero fui a Jacksonville, tenía que resolver un asunto pendiente que tenía con mamá.

– ¿Estuviste en Jacksonville? Claro, debí suponerlo, mencionaste que ahí vivía tu madre.

No respondí y disfruté del momentáneo silencio hasta que Edward habló.

– ¿Finalmente resolviste los problemas que tenías con tu madre?

¿Yo no le había dicho que tenía problemas con mi madre o sí? ¿Por qué Edward tenía que ser tan intuitivo?

–Sí…bueno…en realidad no –balbuceé –Ella hizo todo lo posible pero yo…

–Bella –me tranquilizó Edward con un tono tan suave que pensé que me acunaba.

–Lo siento, mi vida es tan complicada, no debería aburrirte con mis historias.

Meneó la cabeza.

–No me aburres en lo más mínimo, creo que podrías hablar toda la noche y no me aburrirías en lo absoluto y no lo sientas por favor –agregó –No tienes por qué disculparte.

Bueno, la empatía y la comprensión eran una de sus infinitas cualidades. Tuve que agregarlas a la lista.

Sonreí tímidamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y nos mantuvimos callados durante un largo rato. Cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de tema y comentar lo primero que se me vino a la mente para aligerar el ambiente él me ganó la palabra.

– ¿Bella?

– ¿Sí Edward?

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? Tienes derecho a no responderla si eso quieres, no voy a obligarte a nada.

Ni siquiera lo dudé. Le respondería aunque mi corazón sangrara.

–Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Mantuvo su vista al frente y tardó un segundo en preguntar.

– ¿Por qué viniste a esta ciudad entonces? Te fuiste de Forks y te refugiaste en Jacksonville, pero luego huiste de Jacksonville y viniste a Nueva York ¿Por qué?

Edward no pudo haber escogido una pregunta mejor. Ésa era la pregunta correcta, la que su respuesta no traía más que punzantes desgarramientos a mi corazón, la que ni siquiera yo era capaz de responderme a mí misma, la que sólo traía verdades con agudos sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y dolor, la que me hundió hasta el fondo del abismo de los abismos, la que estaba intentando evitar a toda costa y ahora, esta pregunta se me planteaba directamente por el chico que si supiera la verdad me daría la espalda justo como en mi pesadilla.

Se me fue la respiración y Edward aguardó pacientemente, las heridas de mi corazón estuvieron abiertamente expuestas sin ningún remedio que amortiguara su efecto.

**_No le respondí._**

* * *

><p>– No me digas que te da miedo.<p>

Edward me miraba tremendamente divertido mientras yo me mordía los labios de los nervios, pero no de los nervios por estar con él si no de los que te dan cuando tienes enfrente a una montaña rusa de semejante magnitud. O era mi miedo el que le confería ese tamaño porque desde aquí, se veía enorme.

Dirigí mi mirada hasta lo más alto que llegaba el desmedido juego mecánico justo cuando el carrito de transporte pasaba por ahí y sus ocupantes lanzaban ensordecedores gritos que llegaban hasta acá abajo. Tragué saliva.

Edward lanzó una sonora carcajada sin parar de reírse por mi expresión.

– ¡Oye! –Lo reprimí –Se supone que el objetivo era divertirme a mí, y aquí eres el único que se está divirtiendo.

–Lo…lo siento Bella –dijo entre una carcajada y otra –Es que deberías ver…deberías ver tu cara. Pareciera que te están llevando a la horca y no a un inocente juego mecánico.

– ¿Inocente? ¡Yo no lo veo nada de inocente! ¿Quién eres tú? Hulk o algo así que no le tienes miedo a esa cosa. Sabes qué, algún día me voy a vengar, ya lo verás.

– ¿Ah sí? –Me provocó -¿Cómo vas a lograr eso? No hay nada que me asuste.

–Cálmate señor no-le-tengo-miedo-a-nada. Debe haber algo a lo que le tengas miedo.

–Te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda.

En esos momentos llegaron hasta nuestros oídos más gritos desde lo alto justo en una curvatura de las vías del juego.

Volvía a tragar saliva sonoramente y mis ojos se enfocaron bien abiertos en la montaña lo que provocó nuevas risas de Edward. Sin poder evitarlo yo también me reí dejándome contagiar por el reconfortante sonido que emitía él cuando reía.

–Aún cuando te enojas sigues siendo hermosa Bella. Debería hacerte enojar más seguido.

Una tremenda porción de sangre subió hasta mis mejillas. Quería decirle que a mí también me parecía hermoso; cuando estaba serio, cuando estaba alegre, triste o…no, no lo había visto enojado, no todavía.

–Anda, vamos –le apunté a Edward la fila de personas que esperaban para subir a la montaña rusa, más que nada para escaparme de mi sonrojo –Si no me subo ahora, tal vez salga corriendo dejándote sólo aquí y no quiero hacer eso.

–Iría tras de tí, asegúralo. No voy a dejar que te deshagas de mí tan fácilmente.

Mi sangre hirvió por la gran dosis de regocijo que entró a mi cuerpo al oírlo decir eso.

Los asientos de toda la fila transportadora del descomunal juego se vieron desocupados y el siguiente grupo de personas comenzó a ocupar sus lugares.

–Ven, vamos al primer asiento, así tendremos la mejor vista –me dijo Edward.

Abrí mucho los ojos y él volvió a reír lanzando corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de mi columna vertebral.

–Era broma Bella, no quiero que sufras un colapso por exceso de miedo en tu organismo. Apenas estamos comenzando.

–Ja, ja, qué gracioso eres –le dije con humor negro.

–Sí –se respondió a sí mismo una pregunta que él se había hecho para sí –definitivamente eres adorable cuando te enojas.

Edward me guió hasta unos asientos que se encontraban justo al centro y cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus lugares, el muchacho encargado de revisar que estuvieran bien acomodados nuestros cinturones comenzó su trabajo desde la parte de atrás.

–No se asusten –oí que decía –solamente hemos tenido dos heridos esta semana y uno de gravedad el día de hoy.

Edward se rió por lo bajo.

Oí ligeros grititos que provenían desde atrás y delante de mí.

– ¿Todos ya han visto la película "Final Destination 3" cierto? _Les deseo suerte._

Estuve a punto de bajar de mi lugar y golpearlo, su trabajo no consistía en asustarnos más. Los motores comenzaron a andar y nosotros comenzamos a avanzar.

_ No fue tan malo después de todo._

Aparte de la temible cantidad de adrenalina que entraba hasta los huesos para expulsarla por medio de los gritos, no sentí más que emoción. Me pareció que fue apenas un minuto lo que duramos allá arriba y ya me encontraba de nuevo en tierra firme.

– ¡Wow! Eso estuvo sensacional. ¿Podemos subirnos otra vez? –le dije con voz ronca, había gritado demasiado.

Edward me miró sumamente extrañado.

– ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Hace cinco minutos querías arráncame la cabeza por obligarte a hacer esto y ahora lo que quieres es subirte otra vez –sacudió la cabeza -¿cuándo fue la última vez que te subiste a una montaña rusa?

–Fue hace mucho, también me ví en aprietos porque Alice me obligó a subirme, su hermana no quiso subirse con ella, así que recurrió a mí.

– ¿También te llevó a la casa del terror? –fue más una invitación que una pregunta.

Edward hizo que _"la casa del terror"_ sonara maléficamente de sus labios, como si fuera la última cosa que fuera hacer en esta vida.

Sonreí.

–Sí, pero esta vez, fui yo la que la obligué a entrar, le dije que me la debía –sonreí aún más no sólo por los recuerdos sino también por la emoción, ahora que ya me había entrado ese sentimiento, la casa del terror era mi objetivo perfecto -¿Quieres ir? –le pregunté a Edward. Sus ojos no mostraban más que entero desconcierto.

–En serio Bella, me estás preocupando, no he conocido a nadie que le tenga pavor a la montaña rusa, luego quiera subirse a ella otra vez como si fuera su juego favorito en todo el planeta y después quiere ir a la casa de los espantos porque, al parecer es lo único que le atrae de un parque de diversiones. ¿Si te llevara ahora mismo para aventarnos desde un helicóptero en paracaídas lo harías verdad? Sí, ya lo creo que sí –se respondió él mismo.

Tuve el agradable presentimiento de que lo que más le divertía a Edward era observar mis alocadas reacciones en todo lo que hacía y eso no debería gustarme.

– ¿Vamos o no? – lo apresuré. Las piernas me picaban para que me dirigiera ya al tenebroso juego.

–Lo que usted ordene _madame_ –me dijo Edward.

La casa del terror se alzaba tenebrosa justo del otro lado del que nos encontrábamos. Una construcción para nada sutil que tenía cabezas sangrantes separadas de sus cuerpos que eran la exhibición exterior. De ellos corrían sangre falsa y tenían el aspecto de zombies, la carne estaba magullada y desgarrada por todas partes. Había una enorme bocina escondida por algún lado que desde afuera lanzaba grabaciones de gritos o voces distorsionadas del tipo _"Si quieres salir vivo esta noche, no entres aquí"._ El hecho de que la inquebrantable noche cayera por encima de ella le confería un aspecto asombrosamente terrorífico sólo si se le veía desde el punto de vista de alguien tan loco como yo claro. Edward y yo fuimos los únicos en entrar en esta ronda. ¡Por favor! ¿Qué nadie soportaba ver cabezas de plástico colgantes o muñecos sintetizados con armas sangrantes en la cabeza o manos? Claro estaba que ellos no sabían lo que era realmente miedo. _Yo viví con verdadero miedo **toda mi vida**._ _Miedo de que Charlie estuviera esperándome en casa sólo para…_

Resultó tan excitante como esperaba y aún mejor.

La casa estaba dividida en tres pisos de los cuales cada puerta te llevaba a otro pasaje lleno de carteles tenebrosos y zombies con posturas contorsionantes. Una que otra vez salían manos de la nada que me jalaban el cabello o la ropa. Edward no paraba de verme con ojos abiertos y desconcertados porque justamente en las partes en las que debería gritar me reía o me la pasaba criticando el aspecto de los zombieficados maniquís.

Cuando volvimos a estar afuera busqué un nuevo juego al que subirnos.

Adoraba infinitamente la compañía de Edward…_obviamente._

Después de eso lo obligué a ir a uno de los puestos donde el objetivo era disparar a los hombrecitos de madera con un círculo a blanco y rojo en el centro de sus cabezas. Me la estaba pasando genial.

–Creo que si te llevaran a Disneylandia no saldrías en una semana de ahí–comentó fascinado.

–Eso depende de con quién vaya. La compañía importa mucho ¿sabes?

Edward pidió una ronda y me tendió una pistola después de que él agarrara la suya.

– ¿Quieres apostar? Diez dólares para el que lance más tiros acertados en menor cantidad de tiempo.

–Hecho.

Comencé yo primero. No dudé en jalar el gatillo del arma de juguete. Apunté y disparé emocionada. Eran cinco balas de las cuales tres acerté en el centro y dos cayeron en espacio libre.

–Mi turno –dijo Edward.

Sostuvo el arma en su mano (yo lo hice con las dos), y comenzó a lanzar sus tiros.

Dí un pequeño brinquito de triunfo cuando él terminó.

– ¡Te gané! No puede ser que sólo atinaste a dos. –me burlé de él.

– ¡Hey! Apenas uno menos que tú, casi no se nota la diferencia.

No sé si fue porque notó mi emoción o porque a él le divertía este juego pero perdí la cuenta de las rondas que jugamos. Estábamos en la tercera ronda y él no había traspasado de los dos tiros en el blanco.

– ¿Edward? –inquirí volteándolo a ver preparada para equilibrar a mis rodillas cuando viera el brillo del esmeralda de sus ojos.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Nada difícil en realidad.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Podrías dejar de ser un caballero sólo por cinco minutos y poner todo el empeño en esto? ¡Me estás dejando ganar! ¡Y eso no es justo! Al menos si no gano, concédeme el beneficio de que perdí con honor.

Se rió sin mostrarse arrepentido en lo absoluto.

–Lo que digas.

Al final, él resultó ser ganador de la noche. Después de que le dijera eso, Edward no falló ni un solo tiro.

Mi atención se distrajo de él cuando percibí en mi costado derecho a un grupo de muchachas. Se les veía que habían venido a perder el tiempo un sábado por la noche, como la mayoría hacía. Se escuchaban sus risas hasta donde yo estaba, pero no unas risas de diversión, como se hace cuando sales con tus amigas si no el tipo de risas que pueden herir cuando se están burlando de alguien. El cabello pelirrojo y cuidadosamente arreglado de una de las muchachas me parecía familiar y no confirmé mis sospechas hasta que puede verle el rostro directamente.

Tanya soltó risitas después de ofender a una muchachita de cabellos castaños, y las demás hicieron eco de su burla.

–Oh ¿vas a llorar Bree? –Oí la clara voz de Tanya –Miren, la pobre niñita va a llorar pero no le puede llamar a su mami porque ella ya no está aquí, la abandonó porque no quería cargar con ella ¿cierto Bree? ¿Por qué no llamas a papá? Ah sí, es cierto, tu papá ni siquiera sabe que existes seguramente ahora está muriéndose de ebriedad. ¿Qué vas hacer, llevarle otra botella?

No pude resistirlo. Era enfermizo ver cómo sucedía esa escena frente a mis ojos y sin hacer nada así que, sin dudarlo, me dirigí con paso firme y rápido hacia donde estaban ellas. No me volví para verificar si Edward se daba cuenta de que me alejaba o no. Me interpuse entre la muchacha de nombre Bree y el grupito de Tanya dejando a esta primera en mis espaldas. En los ojos de todas las que tenía enfrente apareció desconcierto.

–Es suficiente Tanya. Ya basta. –mi voz sonó justo en el tono adecuado.

Escuché el suspiro de alivio que fue lanzado detrás de mí.

Tanya tardó un minuto en reaccionar pero luego apareció su sonrisa de arrogancia.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Nada y más y nada menos que a la defensora de los inocentes. Llegas un poco tarde ¿no crees?

–De hecho yo creo que llegué justo a tiempo. Eso es lo que creo.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para salvar a la gentuza como esta? –escuche una nueva voz que provenía de una de las muchachas que acompañaban a Tanya. –Es mejor que te alejes de ella, no vaya ser que se te contagie la mala suerte.

–Tengo perfectamente claro quién es la gentuza aquí Lauren –respondí –Precisamente por eso trato de evitarlas a ustedes. Y no, no me voy a ir de aquí Tanya –agregué inmediatamente cuando supe lo que Tanya estaba por decir debido a su expresión –la vida de ella –apunté a Bree –me incumbe a mí tanto como a ti. ¿No te parece? Así que mejor por qué no se van. No necesitamos más problemas por aquí.

Tanya entrecerró sus ojos y me miró con una mirada llena de odio.

– ¿Hay algún problema?

La voz de Edward llegó hasta mis oídos y sentí su presencia justo al lado de mí, supe que estaba listo para intervenir en lo que fuera necesario. Tanya desvió inmediatamente la mirada de mí hacia él, sorprendida, relajó su postura tratando sin éxito de que no se notara su coraje y su aversión. Las demás chicas que la acompañaban retrocedieron un paso imitando la postura de Tanya como si hubiera sido una coincidencia que me encontraran aquí y no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

– ¿Bella? –preguntó Edward.

No le respondí porque yo todavía miraba a Tanya de la misma manera que ella me miró antes. Los nudillos de mi cuello se me tensaron. Yo no relajé mi postura.

–Nada en realidad Edward –le contestó Tanya –estábamos por irnos de aquí.

Sentí la mirada de él en mí y luego cómo la desvió hacia Bree uniendo las pistas. Me dí cuenta de que Edward adivinó lo que pasó.

–Entiendo –le dijo en tono fríamente seco a Tanya. Él jamás había utilizado ese tono conmigo.

Tanya hizo una media sonrisa que pareció más una mueca y luego ella y sus secuaces desaparecieron de nuestras vistas.

–Cobardes –murmuré muy quedamente con los dientes apretados.

– ¿Estás bien Bella? –Preguntó Edward –Te perdí por completo de vista.

–Yo estoy perfectamente. Pero…–me dí la vuelta para mirar de frente a la muchachita que había defendido y me dí cuenta que era tan pequeña como Alice, sólo que su cabello largo y lacio la hacían parecer más alta. -¿Estás bien? –Le pregunté -¿Bree cierto?

Ella asintió tímidamente aunque no supe si respondía a mi primera o segunda interrogante, supuse que a la segunda porque comenzó a temblar y unos estremecimientos recorrieron su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban levemente rojos por las lágrimas. A cinco metros de nosotros se encontraba una banquita larga de metal.

–Ven Bree vamos a sentarnos.

Las guié para que tomara asiento a un lado de mí, le sostuve ambas manos con las mías antes de ver la mirada expectante de Edward que se sostenía en pie. Me sorprendió que se alejara de nosotras pero luego regresó con una botella de agua que compró en uno de los puestos que estaban cerca de nosotros.

La pequeña Bree respiraba dificultosamente.

Le sonreí agradecidamente a Edward cuando le tendió la botella a Bree.

–Ten –le dijo suavemente –lo necesitas.

Bree tomó la botella y sólo sorbió un pequeño traguito.

– ¿Necesitas algo? – Inquirí delicadamente -¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

–Estaré bien, muchas gracias –me sorprendió escuchar su voz que sonaba como la de una niña. Me recordaba a Alice en muchos aspectos.

Al contrario de que bajara la mirada como pensé que haría, Bree me miró directamente.

– ¿Tú eres Isabella verdad?

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Por qué esta chica sabía mi nombre?

–Puedes llamarme Bella –la corregí.

Ahora Bree se dirigió a Edward.

–Y tú eres el chico del piano.

Vaya, al parecer no era la única de por aquí que lo identificaba de esa forma.

–Preferiría que me llamaras Edward.

Bree sonrió. Era sumamente fácil simpatizar con esta chica.

Me dí cuanta de que Bree ya no temblaba y de que sus respiraciones se habían normalizado, ahora la veía más tranquila.

– ¿Cómo…? –Empecé – ¿Cómo sabes…?

–Tenemos la segunda hora de clase juntas –explicó Bree sin dejarme terminar mi pregunta.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? Juraría que no había visto a Bree hasta esta noche. Probablemente así era, sólo que estaba tan inmersa en mi propio mundo y mis propias cuestiones que no ponía verdadera atención a lo que rondaba alrededor de mí. Podíamos haber estallado en guerra y yo ni enterada. ¿Era eso o es que Bree sabía cómo pasar desapercibida como era mi sospecha? Edward tampoco parecía haberla visto nunca antes y eso que llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo en la universidad.

–Vaya. –Mencioné -Eso es estupendo –agregué para ocultar mi asombro, pero se lo decía de verdad. Bree no pareció sorprenderse porque yo no la hubiera reconocido.

– ¿Lo es? –frunció el ceño.

¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Me extrañé.

–Bella, te agradezco infinitamente lo que hiciste por mí –comenzó –Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí.

Y volví a extrañarme. De alguna manera a Bree se le notaba su espíritu independiente pero no porque ella así lo hubiera escogido si no porque las circunstancias la obligaban. Tanya ya me había dado algunas pistas con su inhumana forma de ofenderla.

–No hay de qué Bree, pero prométeme que te vas a alejar de ellas ¿sí? No valen para nada la pena.

Soltó una risita.

–Es lo que he tratado de hacer…

–Entonces sólo es cuestión de que pidas ayuda –intervino Edward amablemente –Si nos necesitas llámanos.

¿Por qué la pandilla de Tanya, a la que justamente pertenecía James, tenían que causar tantos problemas? ¿Qué simplemente no podían continuar con sus vidas y dejar las nuestras en paz?

– ¿En serio? –Bree no trató de disimular su asombro _¿Por qué se sorprendía?_

–Claro –le respondí –No creas que es algo personal, no has sido la única…

– ¿A ti también?

Noté cómo se Edward se alarmaba y sentí su mirada en mí. No me dijo nada. Yo no le respondí a Bree, no quería profundizar con el tema.

Ella tomó otro sorbo pequeño de agua antes de ponerse en pie.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. –Me miró –Me encantó poder hablar contigo Bella –luego señalando la botella de agua se dirigió a Edward –Gracias –le dijo.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañemos a casa? –le preguntó él.

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza y lanzándonos una sonrisita tímida se alejó.

Ahora que ya no había nada que me distrajera, dirigí toda mi atención hacia Edward, que se veía increíblemente atractivo a mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que había un enorme oso de peluche color bronce sentado justo a mi lado. Edward tomó asiento junto a mí. Quería acercarme más a él pero sabía que sería víctima de cientos de choques eléctricos en mi piel si rozara con la suya.

– ¿Qué es eso? –señalé al enorme oso.

–Lo ganamos –explicó –justo estaba decidiendo por cuál cuando desapareciste de mi vista.

–Lo ganaste tú dirás –le corregí.

Él me sonrió provocando que hiperventilara.

–Como sea, es tuyo.

Volteé a ver al enorme oso, anguloso y suave por todos lados.

– ¿Y dónde crees que lo voy a poner? –mi buen humor había regresado ahora que Tanya ya no estaba, que Bree se encontraba aparentemente bien y que ahora mi ángel personal se encontraba junto a mí haciéndome un regalo -Si lo pongo en mi cama ten por seguro que ocupará la mayoría del espacio_. ¡Ni siquiera me dejará un lugar para dormir!_

–Pues lo mandas al sofá entonces, ahí no te estorbará.

–Bueno, dormiré con él si funciona también como atrapa pesadillas eso sería muy útil.

Sí, sería muy, muy útil. No quería tener otra pesadilla como la última.

– ¿Tienes pesadillas constantemente?

–No, no mucho, pero las que tengo bastan para mantenerme en vela todo el mes.

Edward me tomó de la mano.

_ ¡Hay Jesucristo! ¡Que no me dé un colapso ahora por favor! _

–Perfecto, tu oso estará encargado de ahuyentarlas. Ni él ni yo queremos que sufras de insomnio.

¿Y qué más daba? Sufriría de insomnio de todos modos por andar pensando en él, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su dulce sonrisa, en sus magníficos cabellos castaños dorados, la profundidad de su mirada, el contacto de su piel contra la mía -tan suave como una flor de algodón-, el arrullo de su voz aterciopelada.

Mi mecanismo no pudo retenerlo así que solté un largo y audible suspiro debido a la ensoñación de la que estaba siendo objeto. Con fortuna Edward pensaría que lo hice por sentirme aliviada, el mal trago de la noche ya había pasado al fin y al cabo. Dejé que creyera eso.

– ¿Quieres irte ya? ¿O hay algún otro juego al que quieras subirte?

–Eso depende.

Frunció el ceño.

–No puedo decidir si irme aún o no porque todavía no sé a dónde vamos ir después de aquí, no me lo quisiste decir ¿recuerdas?

–Fuiste tú la que me pidió que te sorprendiera, no sería una sorpresa si no te dejara en suspenso.

–Tú ganas –hice la imitación de un puchero.

No sabía qué decidir ¿qué podía más en mí? ¿Las enormes ganas por convivir más tiempo con Edward, porque si nos íbamos ya, sería más tiempo el que faltaría para volver a verlo, o mi curiosidad por saber a dónde me llevaría?

–Ven, Bella – de la mano que tenía enlazada con la mía me puso cuidadosamente de pie –Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna –decidió él por mí.

Claro. _El delirio que tenía toda chica ilusionada_. Subirse a la rueda de la fortuna y poder ver el brillo de las estrellas como si se pudieran alcanzar, sentir que se estaba más cerca del radiante cielo con mil mariposas revoloteando entusiasmadas en el estomago por tener como compañía al chico de sus sueños.

**_ Mi suerte no era tan mala, después de todo._**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**Sorry por la tardanza pero tuvimos algunos problemas al subir el capitulo ... pero bueno al fin aqui esta [asi que esperamos lo hayan disfrutado ^_^ ] **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	16. Una Estrella en la Tierra

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>

**Una Estrella en la Tierra**

**EPOV**

La densa oscuridad se blandía por los cielos con imponencia, solidificando el contorno borroso de las brillantes estrellas allá en lo alto. Relucían perfectas, simétricas, resplandecientes; todas alborotadas alrededor de la luna donde le otorgaban más luz a esta y se extendían a todo lo largo del cielo y más allá a donde quiera que dirigiese mi mirada.

De niño, solía escabullirme todos los días sigilosamente al tejado de la enorme casa blanca donde vivía. La que era mi nueva casa, mi nuevo hogar, con una nueva familia y un nuevo hermano también.

Recuerdo por qué lo hacía, por qué cada noche las estrellas me llamaban con la fuerza del magnetismo: Antes de que mamá y papá murieran, mamá solía sentarse con él cada noche a contemplarlas en la enorme banca de hierro forjado en la terraza de nuestra casa, donde enfrente posaba un espléndido jardín con un sinfín de bellos rosales cuidadosamente podados gracias a la ternura y al amor que les brindaba ella. Recuerdo que las mejillas de mamá adquirían levemente el tono ceniciento de sus rosas cuando papá se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído. Recuerdo también cómo ella nos regañaba enfadada cuando él y yo destrozábamos una que otra flor al jugar futbol en su jardín pero nada que una sonrisa de mi papá o un beso en la mejilla para ella no pudieran remediar. Recuerdo la vez en la que vi una lágrima en la mejilla de ella cuando él tuvo que irse durante meses por cuestiones de trabajo y fui a cortar una de sus rosas para hacerla sonreír pero terminé con mis manos espinadas y sangrando al batallar en separarla del rosal, no era lo suficientemente alto para alcanzarla, al final le regalé la rosa pero su sonrisa fue remplazada por una expectante mueca de preocupación al ver mis manos magulladas. Eso no era bueno, yo no quería verla más triste de lo que estaba.

Recordaba también el día en que me salí de la cama aun con mi pijama (que me quedaba un poco larga de los brazos) y fui directamente a donde mis padres sentados en la terraza contemplaban las estrellas. Sabía que a papá no le gustaría verme descalzo y fuera de la cama pero mi duda pudo más. Cuando llegué con ellos y les pregunté qué tanto le miraban a las estrellas ella me sonrió y a continuación papá me subió en sus piernas sosteniéndome con un brazo, mientras que con el otro apuntó hacia el cielo y él y mamá respondían a mi pregunta.

Mi mente se concentraba en el olor floral que desprendía mi madre y el reconfortante aroma a odre, ceniza y piel que desprendía mi padre pero también en la suave cadencia de sus voces que me explicaban susurrantes.

_ "Las estrellas no son sólo puntos de luz en el espacio infinito a millones de kilómetros de distancia, cada una de ellas son seres celestiales que cuidan de nosotros desde lo alto, amigos, familiares. Con su brillante luz siempre velan por nosotros y aparecen sólo de noche porque, cuando la oscuridad es infinita y todo se empieza a tornar de un negro como la tinta, ellas iluminan al cielo con su poderosa luz cuidando de nosotros para que nunca tengamos miedo y regalándonos un rayito de su destello luminoso, como un rayito de esperanza en la oscuridad más cruel"_ El sonido de la voz de mi padre se me había grabado como si estuviera escrito en piedra dentro de mi cerebro. Mi mamá me sostuvo con su suave y cálida mano y me dijo: _"Ellas siempre estarán contigo Edward, aun cuando tú no las puedas ver todo el tiempo, siempre estarán cuidando de ti. No olvides una cosa importante. Que, al igual que ellas, tu padre y yo siempre estaremos contigo, aquí_ –puso su mano en mi corazón y luego la dirigió hacia las estrellas –_y ahí. Siempre"_

Después de eso, ambos murieron en un accidente automovilístico así que pasé a manos de la familia Cullen. Nunca los había visto antes en toda mi vida. Mamá mencionaba mucho a su hermano mayor Carlisle pero debido a la profesión que él ejercía nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, a él y a su familia…hasta que mis padres murieron. Al principio fue difícil para mí, como debería de serlo para un niño de nueve años que acaba de perder a sus padres pero fui bienvenido con los brazos abiertos en este nuevo hogar. Esme cuidaba de mí (y aun lo hace) como si fuera su hijo, al igual que Carlisle y por fin tuve un grandioso hermano con el que jugar o pelear como niños.

Sin dudarlo, cada noche después de que Esme pensara que tanto Jasper como yo dormíamos yo me escabullía de mi habitación y corría directo al enorme tejado de la casa, me echaba en el suelo con la vista clavada en el cielo y duraba horas observando el resplandor de las estrellas y su acogedora luz porque sabía que tanto mamá como papá estarían ahí observándome igual que yo a ellos.

Por supuesto que las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando crecí, nunca me faltó cariño y afecto, mucho menos con una madre tan cariñosa, un padre tan comprensivo y un hermano tan benevolente como los que yo tenía.

Y ahora, justo en este momento, las palabras que mis padres pronunciaron aquel día revoloteaban en mi mente, transparentes, claras y nítidas mientras contemplaba a Bella a la luz de la luna.

Las estrellas estaban a kilómetros de distancia de aquí pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro: Bella era una estrella que había bajado desde lo alto y estaba parada justo frente a mí.

Después de que abandonáramos el parque de diversiones y de que yo me deleitara del brillo de sus ojos color chocolate junto con su sonrisa cuando le hizo cariños a su oso afelpado de peluche como una niña antes de colocarlo en el asiento trasero del automóvil, Bella se quedó callada en un silencio acogedor que me permitió observar el tono sedoso y plateado que adquiría su piel al contacto con la luz de la luna combinada con la de los faroles de la ciudad que se colaban por la ventanilla. Quería alargar mi brazo hacia ella y quitar mi mano del volante para disfrutar del contacto de su piel, de los suave y reconfortante que se sentía sobre la mía al roce con la suya pero sabía que no debería hacerlo, tenía que controlarme. Aferré fuertemente mis manos al volante pero ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que mis manos casi se convertían en puños del esfuerzo.

Comenzaba a darme cuenta que cuando Bella se quedaba callada era porque algo la inquietaba. _¿Tenía miedo de mí? ¿Era porque no sabía a dónde nos estábamos dirigiendo y no sabía cómo escapar de la situación? _Inconscientemente ella sostenía un mechón de su lacio y claro cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos, un mechón del mismo se había zafado de la diadema que lo sujetaba. Me costó aun más esfuerzo impedir alargar mi brazo para poder colocárselo en su lugar y sentir lo sedoso que seguramente sería bajo el tacto.

Después de un momento decidí romper el silencio.

– ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? –Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar mi voz pero ví que sus ojos se tranquilizaron al posarlos sobre los míos –Si estás cansada, te puedo llevar a casa ahora Bella.

Abrió los ojos como platos sobresaltada.

–No, para nada. No quiero regresar ahora. Me pica la curiosidad por saber a dónde me llevas ¿no querrás dejar mi viaje solo a la mitad verdad? Es Sólo que…sólo estaba pensando que…

Comenzó a mover el mechón de cabellos que tenía en sus dedos nerviosamente sin darse cuenta, le daba una vuelta y luego otra. _Sí, algo la inquietaba._

Le sonreí para darle confianza pero al parecer eso solo causo que los dedos los moviera más rápido.

– ¿Sólo que qué? –intenté con voz suave.

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Replicó de pronto –Sé que no es justo porque yo no…bueno yo no respondí a la tuya anteriormente así que si no quieres responder por mí está bien.

_¿Así nos la íbamos a pasar toda la noche? ¿Preguntas expresadas sin responder por respeto al otro? ¿Qué era eso a lo que Bella trataba de ocultar con tanto ahínco, que hasta incluso se desvivía por mantenerlo en secreto sin darse verdadera cuenta en realidad de que a leguas se notaba la oscuridad que ensombrecía sus ojos cuando se esforzaba precisamente en ello? ¿Por qué el gran esmero en ocultarlo? _

–Adelante.

Ella desvió la mirada y se concentró en los coches que pasaban como una exhalación a su lado, probablemente para tomar tiempo.

– ¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo?

_Directo al grano._

Esa pregunta sí que me tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba todo menos eso ¿Enserio Bella estaba preguntando algo así? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Había un sinfín de razones por las cuales habría querido salir con ella, razones totalmente irracionales para mí, cosas a las que todavía no le encontraba sentido, cosas que hasta ahora no había sabido definirlas.

Bella dejó de dar volteretas con el mechón de cabello y esperó expectante. Noté cómo dejaba de respirar y cómo sus ojos se oscurecían esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que no acudía, que no sabía precisar, que era ajena para mí.

Tomé aire y con esa exhalación se apartó la barrera, la que no me dejaba ver con claridad. Le sonreí y supe lo que contestaría.

–Porque…– me pareció ver dos enormes estrellas que yo tanto contemplaba en lo alto incrustadas en sus ojos –Me gusta estar contigo. Me di cuenta de que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. Cuando estoy contigo me siento…bien.

Sí, me sentía realmente bien. A veces, hasta incluso, podía olvidar la parte que tanto odiaba de mí, de la que me avergonzaba de mí mismo, y estando con ella era como sentir el sol bajo tu piel después de haber salido de un lago congelado y percibir el calor penetrando por los poros permitiendo poder respirar libremente, sin ninguna obstrucción que lo impidiera.

Ella se sobresaltó y me contempló sorprendida provocando que su frente se arrugara encantadoramente por fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué mi respuesta la sorprendía tanto como a mí? ¿O es que eso no le parecía correcto y quería que yo no me sintiera atraído por ella porque ella no lo quería llevar tan lejos? ¿Porque era eso lo que quise decir, no? Que me atraía, con la misma fuerza con la que me atraían las estrellas.

Esperé a que contestara.

– ¿Enserio…enserio es por eso? ¿No era porque sintieras lástima por mí o algo así?

_¡¿Qué?!_ Ahora enserio estaba sorprendido ¿Bella pensaba que sentía lástima, por ella? ¿Por qué demonios Bella pensaría algo así? Ciertamente eso ni siquiera había cruzado por mi cabeza.

–Bella, a veces tengo la impresión de que te torturas demasiado a ti misma y no me parece para nada justo que lo hagas, mucho menos porque eres tú la que resulta herida ¿qué tiene de malo que yo quisiera salir contigo? Quería…quiero estar contigo –me corregí.

Un seductor rubor sonrojó sus mejillas y ella apartó la mirada de la mía que yo había tratado de sostener.

Al ver su rostro afligido decidí aligerar el ambiente, sabía que ella no quería seguir con lo mismo a pesar de que fue ella quien inició el tema. Por alguna extraña razón me inquietaba, no, _me dolía verla así._

–Sólo espero que ese grandulón –apunté al enorme oso sentado en la parte de atrás –no ocupe mi lugar y me robe toda tu atención, con esa miradita que te lanza enserio estoy en problemas.

Soltó una risita y con eso toda la tensión contenida.

–No sólo su mirada, también su sonrisa –por alguna razón que no supe comprender ella volvió a sonrojarse y supe que no pensaba en el oso precisamente –Me da lástima, va a tener que dormir en el sillón, si fuera un poco menos voluminoso. Oye –cambió bruscamente el rumbo de la conversación -¿Planeas quedarte todavía en Nueva York? Espero que planees regresar el mismo día y no traspasemos la frontera de los estados unidos.

– Despreocúpate, llegaremos en menos de lo que tardas en pestañear ¿Te asusta la velocidad?

– ¿Bromeas? La velocidad es mi vida.

Sonreí satisfecho pisando hasta fondo el acelerador.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**Chicas encerio siento la tardanza pero bueno estuvimos cortas de tiempo para subir el capi ... entonces para compensar mi falta: hoy subo un capitulo mas :DD asi que espero que lo disfruten **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


	17. Melodía de Amor

**Disclamer: Los maravillosos persojanes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene completamente de nuestras cabecitas jeje :3**

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>

**Melodía de Amor**

**EPOV**

- ¿Te gusta?

La pálida tonalidad de la noche, los rayos entre azulados y platas de las estrellas, la luminosidad de la luna, más grande de lo que había estado en los últimos meses, casi en el punto máximo de su plenitud y el aire fresco viajando con total libertad de un lado para otro me daban la satisfacción de poder observar a Bella tan hermosa como era, toda dulzura y misterio.

Después de que tuviéramos esa pequeña charla ella se volvió a sumir en la comodidad del silencio, observando absorta todas las calles que teníamos que pasar para poder llegar a nuestro destino, (enigmáticamente me agradaba ahora de una forma malsana cómo sonaba _"nuestro destino",_ mío… y de Bella también).

Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que alguien compartiera este lugar conmigo. Sólo era yo con la soledad, nadie que me acompañara mientras, sin tiempo limitado, contemplaba las estrellas, nadie que me hiciera compañía, nadie con quien yo me sintiera capaz de compartir como me sentí capaz de compartirlo con Bella. Porque nadie podía ver de la manera en que yo veía este lugar, no sólo como un hecho material en el espacio si no como un entorno sentimental lleno de significado vital hasta que, estuve seguro, Bella vería este lugar tal como yo lo veía.

Confirmé mis sospechas en cuanto sus ojos mostraron un brillo inusual cuando se deleitaron del panorama que tenían enfrente.

Todo el lugar estaba tapizado en espeso y verde pastizal ahí por donde se pisara, salpicado aquí y allí por unos cuantos árboles que, cuando el sol se encontraba en el cielo otorgaban gratificante sombra. A donde quiera que se mirara extensos y aromáticos rosales complementaban magníficamente el encuadre, llenos de rosas rojas, rosas blancas y rosas rosas, unas con sus pétalos expuestamente abiertos y otras todavía sin florecer. Toda la gama de colores que variaban desde el verde, pasaban por el blanco para detenerse en el rojo y después dirigirse directamente al plateado debido a la luz de la luna, era optimizado por las luces artificiales que provenían desde una construcción en forma de hexágono justo en el centro del prado, porque se parecía a un prado más que cualquier otra cosa.

La construcción hexagonal en forma de kiosko se alzaba perfecta con seis columnas de mármol clavadas en cada una de las puntas de la figura. De cada una de las columnas las luces artificiales se enredaban en forma de caracol desde el suelo hasta arriba como una serpiente enroscada en un árbol sólo que con cientos de luces iluminándolo todo. El techo abovedado de estructura curva era sostenido por los seis pilares e igualmente repleto de luces doradas que se perdían cuando se unían a las luces de las columnas.

La decoración no estaría completa sin el camino de piedra que se extendía directamente hasta el kiosko. Un camino recto flanqueado por más arbustos llenos de rosas de los cuales eran alumbrados con más luces. El caminito ofrecía la bienvenida al lugar con sus rosas cuidándole los costados. Tanto Bella como yo nos encontrábamos al inicio de la senda desde donde se podía contemplar todo.

No pude evitar lanzar la pregunta aun sabiendo lo que ella contestaría.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó mientras observaba, se quedó pasmada sin decir nada y con sus ojos bien abiertos de expectación y maravilla.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero luego la cerró otra vez, finalmente la volvió a abrir absorta en la vista que desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

–Esto es maravilloso Edward –su voz temblaba por la emoción –Jamás había visto algo tan…bello.

–Pensé que esta noche te merecías algo que estuviera a tu alcance, lo que quiero decir es que no me imaginé que algo fuera más hermoso que tú hasta que pensé en este lugar.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, una gran porción de sangre contenida en sus mejillas.

–Logré mi objetivo –expresé en voz alta –Logré sorprenderte.

–Esto es algo más que sorprendente –sus ojos todavía no paraban de abarcar todo el lugar por cualquier detalle que se le hubiera escapado.

Este lugar yo lo había visitado cientos, no, miles de veces, me sabía a la perfección la cantidad de arboles que me rodeaban, las diferencias que sólo con un número extremo de visitas era capaz de vislumbrar entre un arbusto y otro, el tallo suave pero espinoso de cada flor, la multitud de gama de colores que todo mi campo visual era capaz de captar a la luz del sol y a la luz de la luna así pues, como ya me tenía previsto, no me importo enfocar mi mirada a donde Bella enfocaba la suya para darme cuenta en dónde sus ojos se detenían más, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era enfocar mi mirada en su rostro y en nada más.

Su piel parecía una cama de leche, suave, pálida y hermosa tan suave que rápidamente decenas de flores de algodón se colaban por mi mente, el tono de su piel enmarcaba sus labios perfectos, rellenos de color rosado casi del tono de las rosas, sus mejillas todavía aterciopeladamente sonrojadas y sus ojos, con el mismo brillo como su dos de las más centelleantes estrellas que yo observaba cada noche se hubieran posado en ellos. El brillo de sus ojos achocolatados se posó en mí.

– ¿Este lugar es tuyo?

Asentí.

–No cualquiera tiene un prado como colección entretenida ¿eh? –le sonreí.

– ¿Enserio todo esto es tuyo? Este lugar es…mágico.

– ¿Lo es?

A pesar de que ya me tenía previsto la reacción de Bella un regocijo de emoción me cubrió la columna vertebral, ahora que estaba ella conmigo a mí también me parecía mágico, la única palabra que se le acercaba más a lo que sentía.

–Definitivamente. –algo pareció pasar por su mente porque se detuvo un momento antes de hablar otra vez – ¿Alguien más ya había venido aquí antes?

–No Bella, eres la primera –dije con voz suave. Ella frunció el ceño.

–Edward…enserio no creo que sea la persona más adecuada para que hayas decidido compartir todo esto –abarcó todo el lugar con su brazo –conmigo. Este lugar debe significar mucho para ti. -¿Por qué era tan fácil encajar con ella? Ni siquiera había tenido que explicar nada. –Y creo que yo no…

Rápidamente acerqué mi dedo índice a sus labios para hacerla callar y ella se sorprendió por mi cercanía cerrando sus labios.

–Shh Bella no importa, no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, lo que te atormenta tanto como para que pienses que no mereces ninguna estima, ni la mía ni la de nadie, lo que único que me importa es que tú estás aquí, la Bella que yo conozco, y estás aquí porque eres especial, lo eres para mí.

Desvió su mirada.

–Edward…

Ignoré su inquietud. Nada iba arruinar este momento.

–Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Hay más?

–Por supuesto.

Sonreí, de la única forma en que podía hacerlo cuando estaba con ella, tomé su mano en la mía y crucé rápidamente con ella todo el sendero que nos separaba de la pequeña construcción iluminada, luego la deposité con cuidado en una de los gruesos troncos de un árbol que sobresalían de la tierra en forma de arco para usarlo como asiento, el lugar perfecto para que observara lo que tenía que mostrarle. Ella se mostró más confundida que nunca.

– ¿Edward qué estás…?

–Aguarda aquí, es otra sorpresa.

Me dirigí directo al centro de la edificación con sus columnas de mármol y cuando ví el rostro de Bella supe que lo que había en el centro aparte de mí había pasado totalmente desapercibido para ella.

Un enorme e imponente piano.

Tomé asiento lentamente, destapé la tapa de las teclas y antes de soltar un suspiro las melodías empezaron a tomar forma fluyendo como choques electrizantes desde mi cerebro, recorrían todo lo largo de mis brazos y pugnaban por salir por mis dedos para convertirse en sedosas tonadas.

No recordaba la última vez que sentía la música como parte de mí. Hubo un tiempo en que lo hacía, la música era como el oxígeno para mí, pero después de acontecimientos que prefería no recordar, la música que era tan vital para mí pasó al último plano. Tanto Jasper como mis padres Esme y Carlisle me habían rogado de que no la abandonara, de que la música formaba parte de mí pero lo único que yo podía sacarle a las melodías era recuerdos y heridas que todavía trataban por sanar. La única razón por la que yo no quería seguir tocando era por eso, porque la música fluía de mí con la misma energía artificial con la que se movía un robot. Falsa y débilmente, sin ninguna energía sana que la sostuviera. _¿Era eso siquiera aceptable? ¿Cómo podía ser música cuando ni siquiera yo la sentía? ¿Qué caso tenía tocar cuando no hay una fuerza vital que me guiara a seguir tocando? Para mí no tenía ningún sentido._

Y ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo las melodías se adentraron por cada poro de mi cuerpo penetrando por mis venas y llegando hasta mi corazón. Todo esto Gracias Bella, porque ella era esa fuerza, la fuerza que impulsaba sentido a mis tocadas, para que las melodías cobraran sentido, cobraran vida, tan vivas como las estrellas que nos velaban.

Había olvidado cómo era tocar de verdad, tocar con el corazón pero era relativamente fácil hacerlo cuando la veía sonreír de esa manera tan especial al verme tocar, valía la pena tocar mil veces con tal de verla sonreír así.

Mientas dejaba que las melodías salieran naturalmente un hormigueo recorría todas las células de mi cuerpo, y el estómago bailaba dentro de mí lleno de emoción y regocijo._ ¿Cuántas veces había tratado sentir la música otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces tocada tras tocada sentía cada nota como un cuchillo afilado lanzado en mi dirección? ¿Cuántas veces dejaba de tocar a la mitad de la canción?_ Cada pregunta pasó a la parte más recóndita de mi cerebro y toda palabra de ellas perdió significado. Lo único que quería hacer era seguir tocando por que lo hacía con el corazón en la mano.

Primero resonaron las melodías de una nota suave, acompasada, pero a medida que avanzaba, la suavidad se tornaba en delicadeza y luego en terciopelo, seguí tocando dejando que la musicalidad tomara su ritmo hasta que terminé con una sutil y suave nota apenas un susurro de armonía con el roce de una tecla.

Alcé la vista para mirar a Bella y gotas saladas de agua brillaban en sus mejillas cayendo libremente desde sus ojos. Velozmente me puse de pie alarmado por la idea de haberla herido sin querer. Me puse en cuclillas debajo de ella y alcé la vista para mirarla. Coloqué mi mano en su mejilla secando sus lágrimas pero en vano por que seguían cayendo más.

–Bella por favor no llores, no era mi intención…

–No Edward, es sólo que –respiró hondo –Nadie me había regalado algo como eso, no tenías porqué hacerlo.

Me relajé. Bella no lloraba de tristeza.

–Sí, si tenía por qué –le dije. Más que nada _necesitaba_ hacerlo. –Componerla para ti fue algo que haría cientos de veces.

– ¿Compusiste…esa…canción…para…mí?

Bella sobrepasaba los límites de la sorpresa. Pues claro ¿qué le tocaría si no?

–Y no es lo único, quiero darte…

Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza efusivamente.

–No ya no, no me merezco nada de eso.

Traté de ignorar lo que me había dicho. Me puse de pié y me senté a su lado. Bella seguía derramando sutiles lágrimas mirando hacia algo invisible enfrente de ella.

–Bella.

No volteó.

–Bella por favor –la llamé con voz suave pero firme hasta que ella me miró y tomé su mano entre las mías.

–Quiero darte algo, quiero que lo tengas para que así recuerdes que no estás sola.

Una sombra de confusión cruzó su rostro.

– ¿Recuerdas que fue ayer, saliendo de clases cuando me dijiste que no tenías amigos aparte de Alice y que eso no me parecía justo?

–Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo con voz débil.

–Pues quiero proponerte algo.

Ella aguardó pacientemente mientras de mi bolsillo interno de la gabardina sacaba una cajita de color oscuro. Se la deposité con cuidado en su palma.

–Permíteme ser tu amigo Bella, sé que esto te parecerá precipitado porque apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero ser tu amigo, quiero estar contigo, quiero que tengas un amigo más en la lista. Alice, no tiene porqué ser tu única amiga. Dijiste que ella te había regalado ese dije –señalé el que tenía colgado del cuello –en un símbolo de amistad y de igual manera yo también quiero estar representado.

Abrí la tapita de la caja para dejar al descubierto un solitario y brillante dije que adoptaba la forma de una estrella. De pequeñísimas proporciones y con sus picos sobresaliendo de manera fina y delicada.

–Cuando yo era niño solía ver todos los días hacia las estrellas, y todavía lo hago –expliqué –Mis padres decían que cada una de ellas tiene vida propia y que nos iluminan de noche para decirnos que no estamos solos. Si no tienes a nadie ellas te pueden hacer compañía.

No era culpa de Bella no entender hasta qué grado era importante para mí todo esto.

–Y quiero que lleves esta estrella contigo –continué.

Apenas un atisbo de sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella.

– ¿Puedo?

Pegunté para poder depositar el dije en el collar de Bella y que le hiciera compañía al de Alice. Bella me dio la espalda para que pudiera abrir la cadena agarrando su castaña melena y acomodándosela de lado de modo que yo pudiera abrir el collar con total libertad. Deslicé la brillante estrellita por el pequeño orificio de entrada donde resbaló para quedar como compañero del dije de Alice.

De improviso la respiración de Bella cambió, aumentando de ritmo. Mis manos sintieron el suave tacto de su piel cuando las sostuve en la base de su cuello desnudo, mi respiración también fue en aumento y luego, en un gesto meramente concordante como si la fuerza que los hacía funcionar fuera la misma, el corazón de Bella se detuvo en una fracción de segundo como el mío. Supe lo que vendría a continuación.

Bella comenzó a voltearse vacilando, como si lo que pasara fuera algo irracional. Para mí no lo era. Mientras notaba la vacilación de ella, mis ojos captaron la hermosura de su rostro antes de que me acercara más a ella hasta el punto de sentir su nerviosa respiración como si fuera la mía. No pude resistir un segundo más y posé muy suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos.

Apenas se rozaron nuestros labios sentí la necesidad de ella como nunca antes lo había sentido. Cada célula vital de mi cuerpo cobró vida propia y se colapsaron en un intenso frenesí haciendo que la sangre me hirviera bajo la piel y mi corazón se desmoronara con la misma velocidad que un colibrí. Todo lo demás quedó olvidado, todo lo que me rodeaba dejó de tener significado, todo lo que era parte de mí dejó de tener importancia, era como si una barrera se hubiera interpuesto entre todo eso y yo, pero más que una barrera era una densa y fuerte capa de esperanza, felicidad y color: _Bella._

Ahora ella era esa parte de mí, ella era eso que me importaba, ella era todo lo demás, esa gama de colores que le otorgaba un cuadro de colorido a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Me aferré aun más a ella entreabriendo los labios para poder percibir el sabor de su aliento, de su respiración que lo embriagaba todo. Sentí su corazón latir con fuerza como si fuera el mío a pesar de la fina capa de ropa que nos separaba mientras yo me deleitaba con el sabor a sal de las lágrimas que antes había derramado, sentí cómo sus labios formaban una enorme sonrisa. Finalmente me separé para contemplarla, una capa de luz iluminaba todo su rostro.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de sorprenderme? –preguntó sonriente –Voy a sufrir un aneurisma de tanto quedarme sin respiración.

–Lo dice una persona que no le falta el aliento cuando se sube a una montaña rusa y la persiguen unos zombies sin gritar.

Rió.

–Eso me da más razones para buscar algo con qué sorprenderte a ti. Dame una pista, no eres tan impasible siempre ¿o sí?

–Mmm… -le concedí el momento de la duda –Dejaré que lo averigües.

–No me la pongas difícil ¿ok?

–Lo pensaré.

Deslicé mi mano para acariciarle el cabello, ahora ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo como lo tenía cuando apenas nos dirigíamos hacia acá. Descubrí que estar con Bella era tan fácil como respirar. La tomé de los hombros y la atraje hacía mí, no soportaba que hubiera distancia entre nosotros. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y yo alargué mis brazos para rodearla con ellos. Aspiré para deleitarme con el olor a fresias de su cabello.

Nos quedamos un momento así, disfrutando del silencio, yo no tenía necesidad de hablar como supuse que ella tampoco la tendría. Disfruté de la quietud saboreando el silencio. Si toda la noche nos quedáramos así, por mi no existiría problema. No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó pero finalmente Bella rompió el silencio.

– ¿Edward?

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? Quiero decir, no es un lugar que se pueda encontrar todos los días como para comprarlo. No se conseguiría fácilmente.

Lancé un largo suspiro. Pensé que Bella comenzaría a hablar otra vez pero aguardó pacientemente esperando mi respuesta.

–Sabes que mis papás son Esme y Carlisle como te lo hice saber y son mis padres en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, si me lo preguntas no pude haber pedido otros padres mejores, eso sin tomar en cuenta a mis verdaderos padres. –Tenía que empezar desde el principio para poder responder su pregunta.

Sentí que Bella se tensaba.

– ¿Verdaderos?

Asentí.

–Carlisle y Esme no son mis padres biológicos –expliqué –Mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía nueve años.

Me volteó a ver con ojos alarmados y llenos de pesar como si pudiera sentir mi pena como la suya, me dio un fuerte apretón de manos.

–Edward, lo siento, debes extrañarlos mucho.

Le sonreí tratando de hacerle entender que me encontraba bien.

–Sí, los extraño demasiado. A veces cuando despierto pienso que vuelvo a tener esa edad y que cuando baje las escaleras encontraré a mi mamá haciendo el desayuno y a mi padre leyendo el periódico pero de alguna forma u otra eso se recompensa cuando Esme viene a despertarme como si tuviera nueve años y cuando veo a Carlisle leyendo un libro en su oficina tratando con todas sus fuerzas de aprender más sobre medicina o cuando veo a Jasper, un hermano que, de lo contrario, no habría tenido.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

–Los quieres mucho ¿verdad? A ellos tres.

–Sí. Mi vida no hubiera sido la misma sin ellos. Ellos me acogieron después de que mis padres murieran. Carlisle era hermano de mi madre.

–Oh –dijo en apenas un susurro, pasó un segundo antes de que hablara –Entonces ellos sí son parientes tuyos. Jasper es tu primo –agregó como si hubiera sido un gran descubrimiento de último minuto.

–Ajá. –dije con voz monótona.

Las luces bailaban sobre el piano como si fueran ondulaciones de agua plateada que se iluminaba más por el brillo de la luna. Bella también estaba entretenida mirando el espectáculo.

–En Chicago había un enorme jardín frente a nuestra casa –continué explicando. –Mi madre tenía algo así como una obsesión por cuidarlo y mantenerlo radiante pero su mayor debilidad eran las rosas. –No tenía que explicarle que no me refería a Esme.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a vagar por la cantidad incontable de rosas que nos rodeaban. Comenzó a comprender.

–Como te dije, el trabajo de Carlisle requiere que viajemos de una ciudad a otra. A veces teníamos que mudarnos de un mes para otro pero cuando lo asignaron aquí, a Nueva York, supimos que duraríamos aquí bastante tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para establecernos como es debido así que se le presentó una oportunidad a Esme, este lugar era un invernadero y estaba en venta. Esme me lo regaló.

Frunció el ceño. Me encantaba porque parecía como una niña chiquita a la que le están explicando cómo se tiene que hacer una multiplicación.

– ¿Un invernadero? Debí suponerlo –dijo – Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que no estaba tan hermoso como se ve ahora. Debes de trabajar mucho aquí, eso explica un poco el olor a rosas de tu ropa.

Reí. Al parecer no era el único que se entretenía disfrutando averiguar el olor de las personas, bueno no de las personas en abstracto, por mi parte sólo el de ella.

–A Esme le encanta el diseño y remodelar cualquier cosa que le pongas enfrente, así que para mí no fue ningún problema que al invernadero lo convirtiera… bueno, en todo esto. Fue ella la que decidió habitar el lugar sólo con rosas y ningún otro tipo de flor, sabe el significado que tienen para mí.

Bella escuchaba muy atenta, como si le estuvieran contando un cuento y no una explicación ordinaria. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera apenas un leve eco de mi voz. Ésa era una de las otras cosas por las que me agradaba estar aquí. Nada podía interrumpirme, el ruido que traía el movimiento de la ciudad estaba demasiado alejado de aquí como para escuchar cualquier atisbo de actividad urbana.

–Esme ya había estado aquí –soltó de la nada, su voz sonaba tan natural como si estuviera diciendo que el cielo era azul.

Entonces comprendí al instante por dónde giraban sus pensamientos. Bella era un libro abierto.

–Bella –tan sólo con decir su nombre mi voz le otorgaba inconscientemente el sonido del terciopelo. Si el terciopelo tuviera sonido sonaría así –Dije que eres la primera que ha estado aquí porque eres la primera que ha estado aquí de esta forma. Esme ha estado aquí porque son sus cuidados los que mantiene este lugar así, también Jasper y mi padre han pasado por aquí pero no les gusta hacerlo mucho porque, ya sabes, me conceden privacidad, estar solo aquí me da tiempo de pensar, pero contigo descubrí que no me importa la soledad, es muy diferente cuando te tengo aquí conmigo.

Su respiración fue en aumento pero cuando me volteó a ver para darme una sonrisa se estabilizó en un ritmo tan constante como si estuviera dormida.

– ¿Todo esto es real? –Preguntó –Por favor Edward dime que nada esto es un sueño, que cuando despierte mañana, sepa que todo esto fue real, que salí contigo, que estuve en este lugar contigo, y que me tenías así, justo como me tienes ahora.

Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas, jugando con sus dedos como haciéndole saber que no era un fantasma, que estaba ahí con ella. Yo también tenía el mismo miedo de Bella, tenía miedo de que nada de esto estuviera pasando y de que ella no estuviera aquí, por eso seguí tomándola de las manos.

–No es un sueño Bella –le susurré al oído –Tú estás aquí conmigo y yo estoy aquí contigo –más que para tranquilizarla lo dije para convencerme a mí mismo como si por no decirlo en voz alta todo fuera a desaparecer.

Nadie dijo nada más, todo lo que queríamos hacer era disfrutar del acogedor silencio que nos envolvía y que le hacía compañía a la densa oscuridad de la noche.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte. Las hojas de los árboles y la de los arbustos comenzaron a moverse bajo la tutela del viento elaborando una danza natural junto con el susurro de las rosas al moverse. Varias hojas verdes se desprendieron de los árboles y flotaron y volaron frente a mis ojos, el viento produzco un remolino que fui capaz de ver por la forma de caracol ascendente que formaron. Luego mis ojos se detuvieron en dos fulgurantes pétalos rojos que danzaban al compás de la repentina ventisca. Eran los únicos que se mezclaban junto a las demás hojas verdes por lo que no pude apartar mi vista de ellos. Cada hoja bailaba por su lado, de forma solitaria, sin ninguna compañera que las siguiera y aquellos pétalos rojos como si fuera el magnetismo lo que les impedía separarse, se mantuvieron unidos, incapaces de separarse uno del otro, incapaces de realizar un solo movimiento sin el otro.

_Entonces como si el viento me susurrara al oído contemplando el espectáculo frente a mis ojos en esas dos pequeñas hojas de reluciente rojo vi mezclada mi vida con la de Bella y nada más._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merecemos algun Review?<strong>

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ... Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**P.D.: Gracias a todas las chavas que nos leen...We love you! :3**


End file.
